Targeted Harts
by 80sTVlover
Summary: Someone is targeting the Harts...
1. Chapter 1

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer Hart was absolutely exhausted. She and her husband Jonathan Hart were the proud parents of almost 2-month old twins, Jessalynn and Jagger. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept. She was more exhausted than she ever thought humanly possible. They had worked out a schedule about who would get up with them, but since Jennifer was trying to breastfeed, it was mainly her. Jonathan usually got up each time with her and tried to help as much as he could.

She was sitting in a rocking chair, in the nursery, holding her daughter who was crying. Jennifer was crying too, because try as she might, she just couldn't breastfeed both of them. It was too painful, too time consuming, and just too hard. She glanced over at the clock. 4:51 a.m. She felt like she had just gone to sleep 5 minutes ago.

Jonathan came in and saw her crying.

"Baby, what is it?"

"I just feel so bad that I can't do this, but no matter what I do, she won't latch on, and while I want her to, I don't want her to, because it just hurts".

"Baby, let me take her. I'll give her a bottle and you can rest or something".

She handed Jessalynn to him, and then checked on Jagger.

He was sleeping comfortably.

Jennifer went and took a shower while Jonathan took Jessalynn downstairs to make her a bottle and feed her.

He had just gotten her to sleep and in the crib in the nursery when Jennifer came downstairs.

"She's out like a light".

"Thank you for feeding her".

She headed to the kitchen to make herself some toast.

"Baby, what do you think about us hiring a nanny? Just to help you out".

"I don't love the idea. But I don't hate it either. Maybe something part-time. I'm seeing Susan tomorrow, I'll run it by her".

"You know, nobody is going to think less of you, especially me, if we just put both babies on formula full-time".

"I know. I just wanted to nurse them so bad. And he has no problem with it, but she does. And it just kills me to do it, but it kills me to think about not doing it either".

"Whatever you want to do, I'll support you, you know that. I just hate to see you so exhausted all the time and in pain."

She kissed him a few times.

"I just don't want you to think I'm not a good mommy. And I appreciate you getting up with them with me, but I feel like you shoulder the financial burden, so I should shoulder this one, and I'm trying so hard, but it's just not working".

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her and just held her.

"I promise you, I would never think you weren't a good mommy. In all fairness, you and I haven't even really begun to be parents yet. And it's not me shouldering this load and you shouldering that one, it's us shouldering all the loads together, as a team. I promise, if you want to stop nursing, I won't have a problem with it. I love feeding them and rocking them too".

"Pick up some more formula on your way home. And more bottles. I think this dairy farm is officially out of business".

"I love you, no matter what".

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything".

"I want to go take a nap while they sleep. Can you ask Max to listen for the babies?"

"Sure".

"Want to take a nap with me?"

"More than anything".

She made herself a glass of water and headed upstairs while he went to talk to Max.

"Max, the babies are sleeping. Jennifer and I are going to take a nap ourselves. Can you keep an ear out for the babies? I'll make 2 formula bottles and put them in the fridge. If they wake up, start with that".

"Of course, Mr. H."

"Thanks, Max".

He went and joined Jennifer in bed and they slept like rocks for almost 4 hours. Jagger woke up first, and Max got his bottle out and warmed it up and then brought it upstairs.

Jonathan heard him crying, so he got up and went to the nursery so Jennifer could sleep.

Thankfully, Jessalynn didn't wake up at all while Jagger was crying. Jonathan got him changed and fed and rocked him a little bit.

Jessalynn woke up just as Jonathan put Jagger back in the crib.

"Ok Max, bottle number 2".

"Coming right up, Mr. H."

He changed Jessalynn and then rocked her while they waited for Max to bring the bottle.

He was singing to her and helping her keep her paci in her mouth.

Max appeared with the bottle, and handed it to Jonathan.

"Here you go, sugars. That's a good girl".

Jessalynn sucked the bottle down almost as fast as Jagger had, and then he put her on his shoulder to burp her.

"Good girl, sugars. Daddy's so proud of you".

She fell asleep a few minutes later, and he swaddled her and put her back in her crib.

He tiptoed out, and headed back to their bedroom, and grabbed the notepad that Jennifer was using to record their feeding times and recorded the time for each kid.

Jennifer was still sleeping peacefully, so he stretched out next to her and went back to sleep himself.

***Later that night***

Jennifer finally woke up about 10 hours after she had gone to sleep the first time.

She was panicked till she realized that Jonathan was in the nursery with the kids. He was holding both of them and rocking both of them at the same time.

"Hi".

"Hi Mommy. Feel better?"

"Like a brand-new woman. Thank you, daddy".

"I love it when you call me Daddy".

"Jonathan! I didn't mean it the way you think".

"I still love it, no matter how you meant it".

She took Jagger from him, and sat down in the other glider and rocked him.

"Did Max take care of the babies by himself while you and I slept?"

"No. I slept with you while the kids slept and got up each time I heard them crying. He heated up the bottles and brought them to me, but he kept telling me "Max don't hold babies and Max don't change diapers, Mr. H."

She chuckled.

"I'm sorry I was so cranky earlier. I think I was just completely exhausted".

"Nothing to apologize for, darling. We are just figuring out the way as we go".

Max appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, Mrs. H. Glad you're awake. I made dinner, if you two's are hungry".

"I'm starved, Max".

"Same here, Max".

"As soon as we get the babies back down, we'll come to the kitchen".

"Sounds good".

"Darling, what if we don't hire a nanny, but rather someone we already know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we can't just leave our children with just anyone. What if we hired Rachel to work two days a week here, as the nanny? I could get some adult conversation and adult time with her and an extra set of hands is always helpful. Plus, I trust her to stay with the babies and she loves them so much".

"I'm ok with it if you are".

"Perfect, I'll call her after dinner".

They got both babies back to sleep and in their cribs and then headed downstairs to eat dinner.

Jennifer was famished and had two helpings of Max's spaghetti and meatballs.

She called Rachel after dinner, and Rachel readily agreed to come help out.

"Perfect. Come by tomorrow around 10. We'll take it from there".

"See you then, Squishy".

"I can't wait, Mushy".

Jonathan made a Target run and picked up more bottles, more formula, more diapers and two more lovies for the babies.

Jennifer washed and made several bottles while he was gone, and had them in the fridge.

She was sitting downstairs in the recliner when he got back.

He carried in several bags.

"Ok, so they had these lovie things, and I figured Jagger would like a tiger one, and Jessalynn would like a butterfly. And just in case she did, this one was on closeout so I got her both of them since there were only two left. I cleaned out the shelf of formula too, and got some more diapers, wipes, and baby butt cream."

"Good job, daddy".

He pulled another box out of the bag and set it on the living room table.

"I also got something for them for Christmas".

"Jonathan…they will only be 4 months old when Christmas comes around. And they won't have a clue that it's Christmas".

"Well, we will know and that's all that matters".

"What did you get them?"

"I got Jagger a remote-controlled car. And I got Jessalynn a paint set".

"You're insane".

He opened the remote-controlled car and put the batteries in the car and the remote and then climbed in the recliner with Jennifer.

"I could always go back to Target and get another one, and you and I could have nightly car races".

"No thank you. Are you sure this wasn't a gift for Daddy, and not for Jagger?"

"Well….Daddy has to teach Jagger how to use it. And what kind of father would I be if I didn't make sure it worked first?"

"Uh huh…"

She rested her head on his shoulder and watched him play with the car for a bit before he turned it off.

He leaned over and started kissing her neck.

"Grab the blanket, baby".

"Are you crazy?! First of all, I haven't been cleared by Susan yet. So, that means -we- haven't been given the go-ahead. Not to mention, Max is in the other room".

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I'm plenty adventurous, thank you. If you'll recall, the twins were conceived in this recliner right here".

"I remember, I remember."

"I promise, as soon as we get the go-ahead, we'll have some alone time, alright? But not when Max is right around the corner".

"Darling, what if instead of riding all the rides in the amusement park, we just ride the easy ones?"

"It's a deal".

Jonathan went and got the baby monitor, and they headed upstairs.

Jennifer slipped into a nightgown and Jonathan put on some pajama shorts and they climbed into bed.

They were as intimate as they could be, and then fell asleep together, knowing that the babies were going to wake up all too quickly.

"Goodnight, I love you".

"Goodnight, I love you too".

***The Next Day***

Jennifer loved having Rachel there to help with the babies. She was a huge help and it was nice to have her friend there to talk to.

Rachel held down the fort while Jennifer took a shower and got dressed, and then went with them to the doctor's office. Jennifer was having her after-birth appointment and the babies were having their checkups.

Susan checked out the babies first, and Jennifer explained that Jagger took to breastfeeding like a champ, but Jessalynn didn't.

"That's pretty normal for twins. You aren't a big woman, at all, so it's possible that he's draining you and she's barely getting anything."

"Well, I decided yesterday morning to give it up all together and put them both on formula".

"Great. How are they tolerating it?"

"Fine so far".

She got out the bottle of formula and showed it to her.

"Good choice. As long as they don't have any problems with this, they should be able to stay on this for several months".

Susan declared each of them to be healthy, and then had Jennifer step behind the curtain so that she could put on a gown for her exam.

"How are you holding up, mentally?"

"It's been rough. Yesterday, Jagger woke up at 3 a.m. and I fed him, and then she woke up just before 4, so I was trying to feed her, but she wouldn't eat. And we both just sat there and cried. Jonathan came and took her and gave her a bottle, and I went and took a shower and then slept for about 10 hours. I felt better when I woke up, but this is at least 100 times tougher than I thought it would be. I'm constantly wondering if what I'm doing makes me a good mom or if I'm screwing them up for the rest of their lives".

"Jennifer, they are babies. You aren't trying to get them into Harvard, you are just trying to make sure they are fed, changed, clothed, and sleeping. Throw a bath in every couple of days and that's it".

"I'll try to remember that".

Jennifer laid back so Susan could examine her.

After the examination, Susan patted her legs and told her she could sit up.

"Ok, you are all healed from childbirth. You and Jonathan can be intimate again, but take it slow. And I don't mean slow for you two slow, I mean slow for the rest of us slow. You can also start working out again, but again, slow. Listen to your body. Your milk supply will dry up in a couple of days. Soaking your nipples in tea bags will help with the soreness. Also, dab on a layer of Aquaphor on each nipple at night before bed and that will help with the cracking and heal them a little faster".

"Perfect, I'll try that".

"Also, we need to talk about birth control. I can prescribe an oral one, if you'd like. You are extremely fertile right now, so unless you and Jonathan want another baby right now, you will need to use something."

They discussed all the options, and then Jennifer decided to get the implant, so Susan had her lay back and went ahead and got her numbed up and got the implant inserted and then bandaged Jennifer's arm.

"Now, flu and RSV season is coming up, so make sure anyone who comes in contact with the babies is washing their hands really well. All the adults need to get the flu shots".

"All of us certainly will".

"And prepare yourself, little mother. At their next appointment, they will be getting immunizations".

"Ugh. Ok".

"I promise you, you're doing a good job. This is tough, but it will get better".

Jennifer nodded.

"Any postpartum symptoms? Any negative thoughts about yourself or the babies?"

"If you mean that I'm being a good mom to them, then yeah, all the time. If you mean that I want to hurt them or hurt myself, no".

"Ok good. I want you to call me if that changes, no matter what time of night or day it is".

"Got it".

"How is your sleep?"

"Hit or miss most days. The other day when I realized I couldn't breastfeed both any longer, Jonathan and I got the babies back down and then went back to sleep ourselves. And he got up with them the next two times, and let me sleep. I think I slept like 10 hours straight and it was absolutely glorious. I'm so thankful he's been home from the office with me more days than not."

"That's wonderful. He needs to sleep, too. This isn't a Jennifer job and this isn't a Jonathan job, it's a Mommy and Daddy job".

"That's a good point. I'll pass it along".

"Ok, well that's all I have. Remember, slow when it comes to exercise, slow when it comes to sex, and when it comes to the babies, fed is best. I want to see them back in two months, for their 4-month checkup".

"Thank you".

Jennifer and Rachel got the babies ready to go after Jennifer changed back into her clothes, and then they headed back home.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer held Jagger and Rachel settled onto the couch with Jessalynn.

"I cannot tell you how much I appreciate you going with me today. You were a big help".

"You're welcome. I loved it too. I miss hanging out with you".

"Yeah, I knew that becoming a mommy would change things, but I didn't realize I would end up just dropping my friends."

She softly rocked Jagger and kissed his forehead a few times.

"So how are things with you and Jack?"

"Wonderful. We just need to do three things-find a place to live, plan the wedding, and agree on the first two".

"I seem to remember having problems agreeing with Jonathan on wedding plans and I remember a wise friend of mine once told me "You two love each other. It will all work out".

"Yes, that person was extremely wise, and now she needs her best friend Jennifer to say it right back to her".

"Jennifer is happy to oblige. Just take it one step at a time, and it will fall into place".

"We are trying our hardest".

They rocked and played with the babies for a bit, and then Jonathan was home.

"Jennifer?"

"In here".

He came into the living room and found them.

"Hi darling. Hi Milky".

Rachel smiled at Jonathan.

"Hi handsome. Can you say hi to daddy?"

Jonathan leaned down and kissed her and then took the baby from her.

"Hey buddy. Daddy missed you".

Jennifer moved over so they could share the recliner.

"Rachel and I took the babies to see Susan today, so she could check all three of us. And the babies are doing great. They both have almost doubled their birth weight, and they have each grown about 2 inches."

"That's wonderful! I knew we had smart advanced kiddos. Did she say anything about stopping breastfeeding?"

"Yes, she said that he was probably draining me, since he eats more than she does. And that it's ok to stop if I want to, and feed them formula. I think the phrase she used was fed is best".

"Well, good. I'm glad she didn't give you a hard time about it".

"She said to tell you to listen to your body and rest when you need to, just like she wants me to do. We can't take care of them if we are sleep deprived".

"Good advice".

Rachel stood up.

"Ok, well, I'm going to go. I can come back tomorrow if you need me".

"Sure, if you want. I think we only need someone with us two, maybe three days a week. We will pay you, of course. Pick which days you want and we'll work around it".

"This week, I can do today, tomorrow and Friday".

"Perfect".

She gave Jessalynn a few kisses and then handed her to Jennifer.

"Thank you so much, Mushy".

"I love you, Squishy. And I love you too, Squishy Jr. Bye Techy, bye baby stud muffin".

"Baby stud muffin?"

"Just trying out nicknames".

"I see".

After Rachel left, Jennifer and Jonathan rocked with the babies for a little bit.

"Darling, Susan cleared me for all activity".

"All activity?"

"Yes. She said I have to take it slow and easy though. And she gave me the birth control implant, so that unless we have it removed, we won't have another child for 3 years".

"Well, that's a good idea, because we could never ever have better kids than these two right now. But why the implant?"

"Because I wanted something that I could get today, that wasn't a pill, and that wouldn't mean I was in bed for the rest of the night in pain. So, it was the implant or the shot. Implant lasts 3 years, shot lasts 3 months".

They turned the babies towards each other and let them see each other and start interacting with each other.

After a nice dinner, they got the babies down for the night and then retired to their room to watch a movie.

They climbed into bed and she curled up on his chest.

"How were your meetings today, honey?"

"Good, actually. We made a lot of progress, but I could hardly concentrate. I just wanted to be home with you and the babies".

"We missed you too. It was nice having Rachel here, though. I'm glad she has agreed to help out for a while".

They chatted while he found them a movie and before he knew it, Jennifer was asleep on his chest.

He kissed her forehead and pulled the blankets up around them.

"Goodnight, I love you".


	2. Chapter 2

***Two Weeks Later***

Jennifer and Jonathan had settled into a more comfortable routine with Jessalynn and Jagger. Rachel was still coming two days a week to help out, and Jennifer really enjoyed the adult time. Bottle feeding had really helped the twins sleep better, and they were both growing like crazy.

Jonathan had finally talked Jennifer into a night away from the babies. Rachel and Jack were going to babysit and spend the night with them, while Jennifer and Jonathan had a staycation with each other in downtown Los Angeles.

Jennifer had just finished writing out the babies' schedule when Max came to the study.

"Mrs. H., Rachel is here. I just let her in the gate".

"Thank you, Max".

She got up and opened the door and let Rachel in.

"Hi Mushy".

"Hi Squishy".

"Come on in. The babies are sleeping. I just wrote everything out for you."

"Wonderful".

"Ok, so bottle feeding has really helped them sleep better. They are sleeping about 2-2 ½ hours in the morning and afternoon, and about 4-6 hours a stretch at night. I still had some breastmilk leftover from when I was pumping, so I've been mixing it into their morning bottles and their bedtime bottles. You can't microwave breastmilk, so I just make the formula bottle, heat it up for 21 seconds, shake it up and then pour in 2 ounces of breastmilk and shake it up. At night time, put them down at 7, no later than 8, and wake them up at 11 and give them their bedtime bottle. They should sleep till at least 6".

"Perfect".

"Max will be in and out, sometimes he goes to poker games, sometimes he goes to the track. He's not comfortable enough with the babies yet, so he can help you with making the bottles but he isn't going to want to feed them or change them or anything. And if you want to take them on a walk, their stroller is in the garage, and you can also wear one of the babies. Jessalynn is not fond of being worn, but she loves to be held. Jagger loves to be worn, so I usually wear him and push her. They both love their swings, they both love their activity mats, and they both love their pack n' play. We stocked the fridge for you and Jack, and here is the number of the hotel we will be staying at. We should be home by 4 or 5 tomorrow afternoon".

"We will be fine, Squishy. Don't worry. You and Jonathan go and relax and have fun".

"We are going to try our best".

Just then, Jonathan pulled up.

"Oh good, he's home. What time is Jack getting here?"

"In about an hour. He had just left the gym, and wanted to shower first".

"Wonderful. Both babies are asleep upstairs in the nursery. Diapers and wipes are in the nursery, and also down here in the living room. Extra diapers are located under Jessalynn's crib, and extra wipes are under Jagger's crib. I made up about 25 bottles, but I didn't add the breast milk. And feel free to change their clothes if needed. Jagger likes the blue pacifiers and the tiger lovies, Jessalynn likes the green and purple ones and the butterfly lovies. As long as you burp both of them about ½ way through the bottle and then again at the end, they shouldn't spit up. Jagger sometimes still spits up, but usually just once".

"Got it".

Jonathan came in and found them in the living room.

"Hi gorgeous. Hi Minty".

"It's Mushy".

"Right. I'll get it right next time".

He leaned down and kissed Jennifer and hugged her for a moment.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes. My bag is all packed. I started yours, but it's not finished yet."

"Where are the babies?"

"Taking a nap in the nursery. I was just telling Rachel all about their schedule and where the extra diapers and wipes are".

"They will be just fine, darling. And we will too".

"I know. I'm excited, but anxious".

"I'll go finish packing and I'll be right back down".

Jack arrived and Jennifer let him in.

"Hi. Thanks for helping out tonight".

"No problem". He kissed Jennifer on the cheek and then went and stood by Rachel.

"The babies are asleep right now, but will be up probably in less than an hour. They'll want a bottle when they wake up. I wrote down the schedule for both of them and gave it to Rachel. And the fridge is stocked for both of you, but if you want to order something, feel free".

She went over with both of them how to open and close the gate, and how to set the alarm at night.

Jonathan brought both of their bags downstairs.

"Hey buddy! Good to see you".

"Hey! I was hoping to see you today".

Jonathan and Jack shook hands.

"I'm sure Mardi Gras here has it all under control, but if you need us we'll be at the Ridgemont downtown".

Just then, the babies started crying, so Jonathan and Jennifer offered to go get them and bring them down.

They got them settled in the living room while Rachel made them two bottles, and then after several goodbye kisses to each of them, they handed them over to Rachel and Jack.

"Ok, we're going now. See you two tomorrow. And thank you so much".

***Ridgemont Hotel***

Jennifer and Jonathan had checked in and headed straight to their room. They had a lovely room with a king-sized bed and an impeccable view. They decided to order some room service and sit on their balcony for a bit.

It felt so good to be adults for a bit, and not have to worry about what the babies needed next. Jonathan could tell Jennifer was still anxious about the babies, though.

Jennifer had started back writing some when the babies were asleep, or at night when they were in bed, and it was going pretty well.

"Start any new articles today?"

"Yes, and I finished one. It was a piece about how a mortgage broker created all these dummy-corporations and every time he did a deal for someone and got them a lower interest rate on their mortgage, he took part of what they were paying and put it into a dummy corporation. He billed it to them as if the corporation was part-owner of the warranty, or part-owner of the mortgage, but it was really just him. And he was finally caught and is now serving time in prison for securities fraud".

"As he should. Good job, darling".

"Thank you".

They clinked glasses and took a sip.

"Oh, I've missed having a cocktail with you".

"It feels good to be adults again, but man, I miss the kiddos".

"You do? Oh, I'm so glad to hear you say that. I miss them so much too".

"I also decided that once I get the merger with Hoyt Electronics up and running and squared away, I'm going to start working only 4 days a week and it's probably going to be Friday, but it might not, but I'll be home with you and the babies the other day".

"Oh wonderful! We love it when you're home with us".

She was quiet for a moment, and stared off into space.

He reached over and clinked her glass.

"Penny for your thoughts".

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking, it might be time to redo one of the guest rooms for one of the babies. They are almost sleeping through the night, and I'm trying so hard to get them there, and I've been wondering if maybe separating them would make it easier".

"Well, we could always try it. We don't have to completely redecorate, we can just turn the bed and add the crib. And if it doesn't work, we can move it back".

"You're right. I guess we can try it. I have a feeling Jagger is going to meet the milestones faster than Jessalynn is. So, I feel like he will sleep through the night before she does".

They got up and headed into the room to get ready to go to dinner.

Just as they stepped in, Jennifer heard the phone ring.

She went over and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Rachel. Sorry to bother you, but your editor Marcia just called. She said she has to speak with you right away, it's urgent."

"Ok, I'll call her. Are the babies ok?"

"They are perfect. We took them on a walk on the neighborhood trail, and they loved it. Jagger only wants Jack to hold him, and Jessalynn was so wide-eyed on our walk".

"How sweet. Ok, thank you. Kiss the kids for us and we will talk to you tomorrow".

She hung up and filled Jonathan in and then called Marcia.

"Marcia? Hi, it's Jennifer. Oh, that's alright….Oh, I see. When did that happen? Yes, I remember him very well. Did they give you anymore information? I see…I wonder why I wasn't notified. Yes, I used my father's lawyer for that. I'll call and see what the details on that are. Ok, thank you. They're wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. Ok, see you soon. Thank you".

She hung up, and immediately dialed her father.

"Hello, Pa? It's Jennifer".

"Hello, sweetheart, how are you? How are my grandkids?"

"We're good, Pa. Jonathan and I are enjoying a night away from the babies. The babies are with their favorite aunt Rachel and uncle Jack".

"Wonderful, wonderful".

"Listen, Pa. I need the name of your lawyer that helped me with the Tucker Collins case".

"Oh yes, I remember that. That lawyer was Michael Gardner, sweetheart. I have a copy of that file here in the house".

"Can you get it and see how long the restraining order was for?"

"Certainly, one moment".

Jonathan came and sat by her and Jennifer could tell he was concerned.

"I'll fill you in when I get off the phone, darling".

"Ok sweetheart. Here it is. You were given a 10-year restraining order from him, so you have exactly 3 years left".

"Ok, thank you".

"Everything ok?"

"Yes, I'm just making sure my bases are covered, that's all. How are you and Walter?"

"We are well, sweetheart. We were just talking about the holidays. Do you think you and Jonathan and the babies could come out for the holidays?"

"We haven't talked about it. But if we do, or if you come here, you have to get a flu shot to be around them. Their doctor said everyone we expose them to has to have a flu shot to keep them safe".

"No problem, sweetheart. When I know my schedule, I'll call you".

"Ok, that sounds good. We love you".

"I love you all too. Tell Jonathan I said hello".

"Pa says hi, darling".

Jonathan waved back.

"He says hi too Pa. We'll talk to you soon".

She hung up and turned to Jonathan.

"Ok, so Marcia called the house and said she had to speak with me right away. So, the big emergency is back before I met you, I wrote a piece about Tucker Collins. He ran a store in New York that sold antique and unique coins. And it was determined that 90% of his inventory was fake, that the coins were either not real gold as he advertised or that they were imposter coins, and not the originals. One of my co-workers took some old coins of her fathers to him for an appraisal and he told her they were worth a million dollars but another appraiser told her they were worth way less. So, long story short, we did sort of a sting operation on him and reported the findings. And then, hundreds of people stepped forward and claimed that he had defrauded them. So many people came forward, that the state of New York began investigating him and found out that he was not only a fishy antiques dealer, but he was also a slumlord, and a con artist. I think they called him a 'sweetheart swindler'. And he was arrested, charged with multiple counts of fraud and sentenced to prison. I had to testify against him and as he was being led away, he threatened to kill me when he got out of jail. So, the judge granted a restraining order barring him from contacting me. And Marcia had me write an update to the story, so I did. Then I met you, and then it was printed after we married, and this morning, she got a phone call that he was released from prison, so she was just letting me know. Pa said my restraining order has 3 years left, so I'm not worried".

"Well, I am. It's no secret that you and I are married, and now we have the babies to worry about."

"I understand that. But darling, he hasn't made any threats or anything. I haven't heard from him since he was led out of the courtroom. If he violates the restraining order, we'll call the police and have him arrested".

"I think I would feel better if I clued in his parole officer. Maybe I'll call them tomorrow and just ask them to remind him to leave you alone".

"That's not a bad idea".

They got up and got ready for dinner.

Jennifer slipped on a lacy pair of boy short underwear and a lacy strapless bra to match. She was standing in front of the mirror staring at her body when Jonathan stepped into the bathroom.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to see how childbirth changed my body. I definitely dropped the baby weight fast, but I also think my breasts are fuller and will probably stay that way, and my hips are just a little wider".

He came and wrapped his arms around her.

"You are more beautiful now than you've ever been".

He gave her a few kisses.

"Now you better get dressed or we won't make our reservations".

She slipped her dress on, and then put her heels on while he straightened his tie.

"it feels so nice to be able to wear clothes that aren't stained with spit up".

"Yeah, it feels nice to have a real meal with real conversation".

Jonathan had made them reservations at Overlook, a restaurant at the very top of Los Angeles' highest building.

For two hours, they had a gourmet dinner, had fabulous drinks, and even danced a few times.

After their final dance, they headed back to the hotel.

"Where do you want to go now?"

"Honestly? I want to go back to the hotel and climb into bed and watch tv with you like we used to. I miss that".

"Sounds wonderful to me".

As soon as they were back in their room, Jennifer called the house to check on the kids, and Rachel told her they were asleep and had been perfect little angels.

"Great. Thank you, we'll see you tomorrow".

She hung up and slipped out of her dress and into her nightgown, and then came and joined Jonathan in bed.

"What time do you want to head home tomorrow?"

"Well, we have some surprises in the morning, and check-out is at noon, and then we can go home after that if you want".

"Surprises?"

"Yes, surprises".

"I'm intrigued, darling".

"You'll love it, I promise. And more importantly, you deserve it".

She moved behind him and gave him a back scratch and a chest rub, while he watched a game on tv.

As soon as it was over, he turned the tv off and rolled over and kissed her.

"Happy baby staycation to us".

"Happy baby staycation indeed".

They spent a few hours making love, and both of them felt like they used to-uninhibited, free, passionate about each other. They were like two school kids, and it showed.

After they were both sated, they cuddled up and held each other.

"I don't think we've been like that since the middle of your pregnancy".

"It was weird to make love with you and not have my big belly in the way".

"You think you want to have twins again?"

"No thank you. I wouldn't trade Jessalynn and Jagger for anything, but if we have another child, I want it to just be one child. That's more manageable. But if it happens, it happens".

They chatted till she fell asleep.

Jonathan laid there, holding her and thinking about how she and the babies were his entire world.

He kissed her forehead a few times and smoothed her hair off her face.

"Goodnight, I love you more than you know".

***The Next Day***

Jonathan let Jennifer sleep till 10, and then they got up and went and had brunch at one of her favorite places. It was a little outdoor café he used to take her to every weekend when they were first married.

"Great idea, darling, I've been craving their eggs benedict".

"If we do anything right as parents, we will teach our children to appreciate a good brunch on the weekends".

"Here, here".

They clinked glasses and took a sip of their bloody Mary's.

After they finished their brunch, they headed back to the hotel.

"Ok, surprise number 2, right this way".

He led her to the spa, and they went to the reservation desk.

"Hi, we have reservations for the Harts".

"Yes, we have you right here. You are reserved for a couple's massage and a gentleman's facial, and your wife is scheduled for a couple's massage and a facial and a mani/pedi. How long of a massage do you want?"

"The maximum. Make sure that she gets the maximum on everything. She deserves it".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Great surprise, darling".

They were taken to a room where they could change into robes and put their clothes into a locker.

Their couples' massage was up first, so they were taken to the room to get that underway.

For two hours they were kneaded, rubbed on, stretched, and massaged till they fell asleep almost.

After that was over, they were going to be taken to separate places.

"I'll see you back in the room, darling. I love you".

"I love you too".

They shared a few sweet kisses and then went their separate ways.

Jennifer loved her facial and felt so relaxed afterwards. She picked a dark purple for her fingers and a sparkly purple for her toes, and then after she was all finished, she headed up to their room.

They got all packed up and then checked out.

"Ok, let's go see our kids".

She laced her fingers through his as they headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer and Jonathan pulled up and parked, and then went inside.

Rachel and Jack and Max were sitting in the living room with the babies.

"Hi! Momma missed both of you babies so, so much!"

She went over and kissed Jagger and then took Jessalynn from Rachel. Jonathan kissed Jessalynn and then took Jagger from Jack.

"They were perfect little angels. They both took their naps well and took all of their bottles each time. And only Jagger spit up, and only one time".

"I'm so glad you two behaved for Aunt Rachel and Uncle Jack".

Jennifer was giving her tons of kisses.

"Did you two have fun with Pops today?"

"We sure did, Mrs. H. I went on their walk with them. It was a nice day".

Jennifer handed Jessalynn to Jonathan, and he held both babies on his lap for a few minutes.

Jennifer went to her purse and wrote Rachel a check, and then brought it to her.

"Squishy, this is way too much".

"No, it's not. You helped out more than you realize".

"Thank you".

"Oh, thank you. I was able to relax knowing you were here with the babies and helping out".

"So, did you call Marcia?"

Jennifer nodded.

Jack and Jonathan and Max were immersed in a conversation about football.

Jennifer went and got Jagger from Jonathan and then went and sat next to Rachel.

"Tucker Collins".

"Oh no. What's happened?"

"He's out. He's been released. Somehow, she was notified and I wasn't, and she was just letting me know since she published the story I wrote about that whole thing."

"What are you going to do?"

"Not much I can do. I called my dad and he said the restraining order is good for another 3 years. If he contacts me, that's a violation and I'll report it. Jonathan said he was going to call his parole officer and speak with him and just let him know about the restraining order in case they aren't aware. But other than that, we have to wait till he makes a move and then react".

"That's got to be scary".

"I'm a little freaked. But, then again, he didn't have a life sentence, so I knew this day would come sooner or later".

"I'm sorry, Squishy. Hopefully, he'll stay on the East Coast, where he belongs".

"Yeah, I hope so too".

Jennifer and Rachel sat there playing with Jagger while Jonathan and Jack and Max were talking. Jessalynn fell asleep on Jonathan's chest.

"Jagger really took to Jack last night. He didn't want anyone but Jack to hold him. Not even me".

"Yeah, I've noticed that he's started to prefer Jonathan lately too. I try my hardest to switch it up and make it even, but I love that they love their daddy too".

"They are literally the sweetest babies. They only cry when they are hungry or need to be changed and that's it".

"We are so blessed".

"So, what did you and Jonathan do on your staycation?"

"Well, we stayed at the hotel and first, we had room service cocktails and snacks on our balcony. And then we had a late dinner at a restaurant that I've been wanting to go to, and there was live music and dancing, and then I asked Jonathan what he wanted to do, and he said he really and truly just wanted to go relax at the hotel with me while we watched tv, like we used to. So, we did. And then this morning, we slept in and then he took me to brunch at a restaurant we used to brunch at all the time, and then back to the hotel for a couple's massage, a facial, and a mani/pedi, and then we came home".

"That sounds like a fun night".

"It was nice to have his full attention, and to be able to give him my full attention. If you were to ever ask me what is the most important thing in a marriage, I would tell you that paying attention to your husband is critical. If you neglect him, you can't expect him to dote on you. Jonathan had to talk me into this, but I'm so thankful he did".

Rachel and Jack stayed a little longer, and then headed home after a few kisses for the kids and about a hundred thank you's from Jonathan and Jennifer.

They fed the kids while Max got dinner ready, and then put them down for their first sleep of the night.

"Max, this grilled chicken is amazing".

"Thanks, Mrs. H. I tried a new recipe. If Mr. H. is a fan, I'll make it again".

Jonathan gave a thumbs up.

"Did you two have a good time at the hotel?"

"We had a great time, Max. It was so wonderful to have each other's undivided attention".

"Jennifer's right. We missed the kids, but we enjoyed each other too".

After dinner, Jennifer did the dishes and then she and Jonathan washed and made a bunch of bottles.

"Darling, we have Thanksgiving week after next, and I think I want to invite Pa to come here for Christmas. I don't feel comfortable flying with the babies yet, even on our own plane".

"I agree with you. I'm fine with that, because then we can really go all out decorating for Christmas and we won't have to take their gifts with us and ship them and all that".

"Perfect. I'll call Pa tomorrow and invite him".

"We can get a real tree, and decorate it all big with lots and lots of lights, and a few ornaments if we want to, and this year, we can start their ornament collection".

"Oh, that's a great idea".

They took two bottles upstairs with them, and arrived upstairs just as the babies woke up.

They took them to their room to feed them and change them and bathe them.

"Susan said we could also start trying to keep them up for an hour or so at night between bottles and then put them back down. That might help them sleep longer stretches".

"Well, Daddy thinks that's a great idea."

They figured out how to make the babies smile, and how to get them to hold on to their fingers.

After about 2 hours, they got them down for bed, and then came back to bed themselves.

Jennifer went and took a hot bath, while Jonathan watched a game on tv.

When they finally turned out the lights and climbed under the covers, Jonathan wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you for a lovely staycation and night away, honey. I loved every single minute of it".

She kissed his nose and then kissed his lips a few times.

"You know, I think we are starting to get the hang of this mommy and daddy thing".

"I hope so, we are in it for the long haul".

***A week later***

Jennifer and Jonathan are dead asleep, it's 1:17 a.m. Jennifer wakes up when Jessalynn starts crying.

She sleepily gets up and heads to the nursery and picks her up.

"There, there. It's ok. Mama's here".

She sat down with her in the rocker and began to rock her.

Jessalynn kept crying.

Jonathan came in a few minutes later, and tried to help.

"Want me to go make a bottle?"

"I don't know. I don't think she's hungry. I think it's something else".

They took her into their bedroom so they wouldn't wake Jagger.

"Darling, can you get my Moby wrap? And let's try a bottle, but only make a half of one".

"Sure, I'll be right back".

Jennifer held her against her chest, and walked her around the room and sang to her.

"You are my sunshine….my only sunshine…you make me happy, when skies are gray…."

Jennifer accidentally dropped Jessalynn's blanket while she was walking, so she laid her down on the bed and picked it up.

As soon as she picked her up again, she realized she was warm.

Jonathan came back with the bottle just then.

"Darling, she feels pretty warm to me".

She tried to give her the bottle, but Jessalynn wouldn't take it.

"Maybe we should call the doctor. She doesn't want to eat, she doesn't want to lay down, she feels warm, maybe there's something wrong".

"Ok, let's call the on-call emergency number".

"Number is on the fridge, on the purple magnet".

He ran and got it and came back and called it.

"They are paging the on-call doctor and they will be giving us a call".

Jennifer kept walking her and giving her the pacifier and softly singing to her.

A few minutes later, the phone rang.

Jonathan answered it.

"Hello? Hey Susan, sorry we woke you. Jessalynn woke up, and she's crying, won't eat, feels warm and only wants to be upright. Jennifer thinks something is wrong, but we are out of options. Walking her has helped some, but it's not working wonders just yet".

"I tell you what. Turn the light on and open the gate. I'll bring my bag of tricks and pay her a house call".

"Thanks, we appreciate it".

He hung up and turned to Jennifer.

"Susan's on her way, she's going to do a house call. Want me to take her so you can get dressed?"

"Yes, please. Keep her upright like this, and whatever you do, don't stop walking".

Jennifer dressed quickly and then took the baby back from Jonathan and resumed the walking.

Jonathan threw some sweatpants and a t-shirt on, and then they went downstairs. She and the baby got set up in the recliner, while Jonathan opened the gate and turned on the light.

Max heard them and got up.

"Anything I can do, Mr. H.?"

"I don't think so, Max. Dr. Kendall is coming over to check on Jessalynn. We think she might have a fever".

"Jonathan, can you get the thermometer from the cabinet, please?"

"Sure".

"We're sorry we woke you, Max".

"No apologies necessary, Mrs. H. Pops is concerned too".

Jennifer took Jessalynn's temperature and then looked at Jonathan.

"101.5".

"Glad we called Susan".

"Yeah, me too".

Just then, she knocked on the door so Jonathan went and answered it.

"Hi, thanks for coming".

"No problem".

"Want me to put on some coffee?"

"No, no. That's ok".

She walked over to Jennifer and Jessalynn.

"HI angel. You don't sound like you feel well".

"We just took her temperature, and it's 101.5. She won't let me lay her down, and she won't eat. Walking helps but I can't get her to go back to sleep".

"Well, let's just take a look, shall we?"

Susan gave her a thorough examination, and then looked at Jennifer.

"Ok, this little one has a pretty bad ear infection. I brought some medicine with me to give her the first dose, and I'm going to write her a prescription for some meds for you to give her twice a day for the next several days. Pick up a baby syringe from the pharmacy when you pick up the meds, and that will help you administer them. You can mix it with a little breastmilk or formula if you need to, if she won't take them straight, but at her age, she shouldn't be able to taste it so it shouldn't be a problem."

She got the first dose all set up and administered it while Jennifer held Jessalynn.

"This medicine works pretty quickly, so she should settle down in a little bit."

"Darling, can you run get her blanket from upstairs? It's in our room".

"Sure".

Jennifer rocked Jessalynn on her chest and she began to settle down a bit.

"I think you guys are doing all the right things. Good instincts, Mommy".

Jonathan brought the blanket down and handed it to Jennifer.

They covered Jessalynn up and a few minutes later, she was fast asleep.

"Oh happy day", Jennifer mouthed.

"Ok, I'm going to leave you two to it. Here is the prescription, and call me if you need anything".

"Thank you so much".

Jonathan showed Susan out and then came back to Jennifer and the baby.

"I'll run get the medicine and then come back. Is there anything else you need?"

"Can you get one of those syringe things? And before you go, can you grab me a bottle of water please? I think I'm just going to wrap her in the Moby wrap and try and sleep here in the recliner with her till she wakes up again".

"Sure".

After they were all set, he headed to the pharmacy.

When he got back home, they were both fast asleep. He went upstairs and got the baby monitor and then came back and slept on the couch in case Jennifer needed something.

The rest of the day was long and exhausting. Jessalynn either slept or cried. Jagger either slept or wanted to be held. It took Jennifer, Jonathan, and Max all pitching in and getting everything done.

Jonathan took that nights recliner shift so Jennifer could sleep in the bed. By midnight Jessalynn was finally fever free.

After the 3 am bottle, they put both kids in their cribs and headed to bed.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"I think we did it. We made it through our first crisis".

"Go us".

She fell asleep with her head on his chest within minutes.

***A month later***

It was two weeks before Christmas, and Jonathan and Jennifer were home with the babies. They had gotten immunized that day and were being a little cranky that day, but nothing too horrible.

Jonathan had gotten a Christmas tree and he and Max were setting it up while Rachel and Jennifer were holding the babies.

"How did the wedding venue tour go?"

"Not well. Jack loved the one that I hated, that we can't afford and can't decorate the way I want to, and he hated the one that I liked, that we could have afforded. But then I talked to my dad and he told me that since I won't let my stepmom plan the wedding for me, that they won't be paying for or attending the wedding at all. So, it's basically up to me and Jack to pay for our wedding and that changes things drastically. And honestly, at this point, if we could afford it and find a venue we agree on, I would be happy if it was just me and him, you and Jonathan, Stacie and her boyfriend and Alexandra and her boyfriend and Jack's family in attendance".

"So do that. Have you considered a wedding moon?"

"A wedding moon"?

"Yeah. Like you two and everyone would go to Mexico or Jamaica or Hawaii or wherever, and you get married there and honeymoon there and then come home. It's all one trip".

"Hmmm. I kind of like that idea".

"Or you guys could do a wedding in a city, like Miami or somewhere and then the next day, you leave on a honeymoon cruise from that city".

"That's a good idea too. We are going to his parent's house this weekend. He thinks they might offer to help us with the wedding."

"Would it be the worst thing in the world to let your stepmom help you?"

Rachel made a face.

"You know how I feel about her".

"Yes, I do. But sweetie, she's the closest thing you have to a Mom. I didn't have my mom to help plan my wedding, and I know how hard that was and what that feels like. She's not your mom, but she's close".

"If I let her help me, she will want me to get married in some stuffy, hideous dress that will make me look like the lace fairy threw up all over me, and she will give me pageant hair that a bird would want to nest in, and the whole thing would take place in some God-awful church and I would just be miserable the whole day and I don't want that at all. And I'm sure my little sister would have to be the flower girl. And I don't want her to be the flower girl. If I have any children in my wedding, I want your babies, not hers".

"I see your point".

"Plus, I think it's downright shitty for them to tell me they won't attend the ceremony or support my marriage unless I let her call the shots. I mean, my dad hasn't even met Jack. I invited him here for Christmas but he said no, because "she doesn't want to be that close to the ocean".

"What does the ocean have to do with it?"

"She probably knows I'll push her in".

"What a lovely sentiment".

"Trust me-if you had to deal with her for 5 minutes, you would probably feel the same way".

"Well, I know I'm not your mom, but if I can help with planning the wedding, I'm more than happy to".

"Thank you, I appreciate that".

Rachel held the babies while Jennifer and Jonathan wrapped the tree in lights and got it all perfect.

"Ok, darling. Do you want a star on top, or a fancy bow?"

"I think I want a star and a fancy bow".

Jack pulled up and knocked on the door, so Max went and let him in.

"Hey Jack".

"Hey Max. Hello everyone. Hi Angel".

He came over and kissed Rachel and then took Jagger from her.

"Hey buddy! Did you miss me? I missed you".

Jagger gave him the biggest smile.

"Aww…he's smiling so big for Jack".

"How sweet".

"So, I was at home before I came here and your dad called. He said he wanted to know if you wanted to come for Christmas".

"Do you want to go to Texas for Christmas?"

"I wasn't invited. He made it clear that he was only inviting you."

"How?"

"He said "Just tell her we were wondering if she wanted to spend Christmas with us when you spend Christmas with your family".

"Oh, I see. Well, if you aren't welcome, then I'm not going".

"I appreciate that, but I don't want to come between you and your family".

"We can talk about it later, but I'm not going to his house for Christmas".

After the tree was decorated, they all sat around playing with the babies and then Jack and Rachel decided to go.

"We will talk to you soon".

"Sounds great. Thanks for coming by".

Jennifer and Jonathan sat down on the couch with the babies.

"Ok Max, do the honors".

"Happy to, Mr. H."

He plugged in the tree and the babies' faces both lit up. Jennifer started laughing.

"She's so precious! She loves it".

"Jagger is a fan too".

Some of the lights twinkled, and some didn't. Both babies stared at the tree for the longest time, and then gently fell asleep.

After they were in bed, Jennifer and Jonathan came back downstairs and sat by the tree for a bit and had a brandy.

"Darling, I'm worried about Rachel. She puts up a big front, but I can tell, it's really bothering her that she can't have the wedding she wants."

"Darling, I feel for her too, but it's not our place to get involved".

"Yeah, I know. I just hate it for her. As long as I've known her, she's had this vision of her wedding day. And her stepmom wasn't ever part of that vision, and now her dad is telling her that unless she lets the stepmom plan the wedding, he won't pay for it or attend. She's heartbroken, but she's trying so hard to play it tough".

"Well, I'm sure it will all work out".

"Darling, you know that hotel that Hart Industries owns downtown?"

"Yes, the Sunset Inn".

"Yes, that's the one. Would you let them get married on the rooftop there? Or maybe on the patio?"

"Yeah, if that's what they want".

"I'll suggest that and see what she says".

"If she wants to get married there, I'll waive the booking fee, but there will most definitely be a cleanup fee".

"That's fair".

Max came out of the kitchen and told them that he was going to a poker game.

"Have fun".

"Win big, Max".

They stretched out on the couch and he covered them with a blanket.

"Darling, we never discussed what we are getting the babies for Christmas".

"Well, clothes and lovies would be most appropriate. And perhaps a sound machine for their bedroom. And maybe a savings bond or two".

"How about a swing set for the backyard?"

"That's a good idea. We would need to make sure that it has two of everything, if possible though".

"Well, let's go pick it out tomorrow".

"Sure, that sounds fun".

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"I don't need anything at all. I have you and the babies. I'm very happy".

"And that's why you deserve everything in the world for Christmas. You are so good to us".

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"Nothing material. I would love more date nights with you, I would love more family outings with the babies, when they are able to go out more. I would love another night away with you, maybe up the coast somewhere to a bed and breakfast somewhere."

"Those are all great ideas".

"I also want to do some things to remember the babies at this age. I want to take them to sit on Santa's lap, and I want to have some pictures taken of them, and I want to preserve their footprints and handprints. They are only little once, darling".

"That's true".

Jonathan started kissing her forehead and then moved his kisses to her lips.

"Want to head to bed?"

"We can. Or we can stay right here".

"Oh. We certainly could".

They were just about to make love when the phone rang.

Jonathan reached behind him and picked it up.

"Hello?"

He chatted for a few minutes.

"Damnit! Ok, thanks, Stanley. We will just have to start from scratch and try again".

He hung up the phone.

"What is it?"

"The Ryder Electronics, LLC merger that we've been working on for weeks just fell apart. Now we have to start from scratch".

"Oh no. I'm sorry, I know how hard you've been working on that".

"Worst part is, I'm going to have to make everyone work on Christmas Eve, till noon".

"Work on Christmas Eve?"

"Can't be helped, darling. We have a lot of ground to make up. Everything is riding on this merger being successful".


	4. Chapter 4

***A Couple Days Later***

Jennifer and Jonathan were having a family day with the babies. Jennifer had dressed Jagger in some red and white snowflake pants, a white shirt, and some white socks and his first pair of tennis shoes. She dressed Jessalynn in a pair of red and white striped ruffled pants, and a red shirt with an embroidered Christmas tree on it, and some baby black flats and a red headband and bow.

They started out going to Jonathan's office for their annual Christmas gathering. Every year, Hart Industries held a family day for the employees and their families. Tons of food, a balloon man for the kids, a bouncy house and pony rides, and Santa always came to surprise all the kids. It was always a lot of fun.

Jonathan and Jennifer carried the babies up to the podium on stage.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to our annual Hart Industries Family Day. We are so glad you are here. And with us this year, are the two newest members of the Hart Industries family, and one day, the heirs to this company. This little guy is Mr. Jagger Harrison Maxwell Hart. He is already a champ at eating, and sleeping, and has Mommy wrapped around his finger like a pro".

Jennifer stepped up to the microphone with Jessalynn.

"And this is Miss Jessalynn Suzanne Olivia Hart. She is already a pro at staying up all night and wearing cute outfits, and she most definitely has her daddy wrapped around her finger".

Everyone oohed and ahhed over the babies for a few minutes.

Jonathan gave a short speech, and then they made their way to Santa so that the twins could have their pictures taken with him.

Both babies cooperated quite nicely, and neither of them cried at all. Jennifer and Jonathan got several really nice pictures of the babies with Santa and then found themselves a table where they could sit with them and try to eat some. That proved almost impossible since everyone was wanting to come up and see the babies.

They managed to stay almost 2 hours, and then headed up to Jonathan's office to feed the babies and change their diapers.

Jonathan was holding Jagger and Jennifer was holding Jessalynn.

"Look around son. All of this is going to be yours someday".

Jennifer was smiling at the thought of him taking after Jonathan.

"And you see that desk over there? Mommy has given Daddy some really good memories over there, yes she has".

"Jonathan Charles! Don't you dare tell our son things like that!"

"I was kidding. And actually, I think I was mistaken. I think it was over-"

"Jonathan!"

"It's ok, Mommy. He doesn't even know what I'm saying".

"Be that as it may…some of those memories were for you to remember secretly. They were never intended to be gossip for our children".

"Well, maybe it's possible that Daddy was talking about the time Mommy surprised him by bringing him lunch one day. And the time that she left him a love note in his desk. So tell her, buddy, tell her that maybe she's giving Daddy a bad rap".

"Sure, darling. Whatever you say".

They got the babies fed and into their car seats fast asleep.

Jonathan scooted over and put his arm around Jennifer.

"Every moment I spend with you in here is a good memory".

He kissed her cheek.

"I love you, and I love that you remember all of our moments so fondly".

They sat and enjoyed the peace and quiet for a few moments.

"Darling, why didn't Max play Santa this year?"

"He said he had a prior engagement".

"Oh. He always does Santa so well. I think I want to get a picture of the babies with him dressed as Santa. Do you think he will mind?"

"Not at all. He's not very hands-on with the babies, but he loves being a grandpa".

They quietly loaded the car seats onto the stroller and headed towards the car.

Jennifer stood on the sidelines of the family day area while Jonathan thanked everyone for coming and then put Stanley in charge.

They headed to the car.

"Darling, what if we stop and pick up some Chinese food for dinner tonight?"

"Dinner is already taken care of, darling".

They pulled up to the house and parked and got the babies inside.

Jessalynn woke up when they came in the house. Jagger was still sleeping even when Jennifer took him out of the car seat.

They sat down on the couch with the babies.

"Darling, what do you mean dinner is all taken care of?"

"Exactly what I said. Dinner is all taken care of".

Just then, Max came in the living room.

"Hi you two. Have fun at the shindig?"

"We had a wonderful time".

"Max, can we possibly ask you for a small favor?"

"Sure, Mrs. H."

"Well, the babies want a picture with their favorite Pops dressed as Santa".

"Well, it just so happens that my Santa suit is at the cleaners, Mrs. H. But, I'll need it tomorrow, so I will put it on for them and then we can take the picture before I go".

"That's perfect, Max".

Jagger woke up and smiled at Jonathan.

"Hey there buddy. Did you have a nice nap? You were snoozing pretty good, you know".

Max came back into the living room.

He gave Jonathan the A-ok sign, which Jennifer saw.

"Ok, what are you up to?"

"Darling, if I told you that you were going out to dinner tonight, would you want to go in what you have on, or would you want to go change?"

"I want to go change".

"Ok, so give Jessalynn to Max, and go change".

"Really?"

"Really".

"But change into what? Are we going to a casual place, or a dressy place?"

"In between".

"You're the greatest".

She gave Jessalynn a bunch of kisses and then handed her to Max. He sat in the recliner with her, and then she kissed Jagger a few times, and then Jonathan a few times before she ran upstairs.

"Do you think she suspects anything, Mr. H.?"

"Not a thing".

About 20 minutes later, Jennifer was back downstairs in a pair of skinny jeans, a dark blue off the shoulder top, and some brown strappy sandals.

"Ok, let's go".

"Hold on, not so fast. Now, I get to go change."

He stood up, kissed her and then handed her Jagger. She draped a blanket over her and then took Jagger from him.

"Daddy is so mysterious. He is always wanting to surprise Mommy. And you know what? Mommy loves every minute of it".

She gave Jagger a few kisses.

"Max, are you going to be ok staying here with the babies by yourself?"

"I'll be fine, Mrs. H. I'm Pops. I got this".

"Ok, if you're sure. Well, from here, they will probably each take another bottle, and probably one more diaper change each as well. They should go down pretty easily after that, and unless he has something planned that I don't know about, we should be home after that".

Jonathan came downstairs and back into the living room.

"Did the babysitter get here yet?"

"What babysitter?"

Just then, the gate buzzed.

Jonathan went and let them in, and then unlocked the front door.

"Ok darling, give me the baby, and then you can go open the door for the babysitter".

She handed the baby over and went to the door.

As soon as she heard the knock, she opened it and found her father on the other side.

"Pa! What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming for a few more days yet".

"Jonathan flew me out here as a surprise for you, sweetheart. And I insisted that I wanted to give you two a night on the town and spend some time with my grandchildren".

She gave him a big hug and then they headed to the living room.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Pa?"

"I'm positive."

He kissed both of the babies.

"Ok, so they will each probably eat one more time, and need a diaper change and then they should go down pretty easily after that. And unless Jonathan has packed bags for us, we should be home after that, I'm assuming".

"We are just going for dinner, Darling. And Max knows where everything is, and how long to heat the bottles up for. And if we don't get going, we are going to be late".

"Thank you, Pa, and Max".

"Enjoy it, you two".

They headed to the car, and he opened the door for her.

She laced her fingers through his as they drove along.

"Darling, how did this come about?"

"Well, your father called and said he wanted to come out early and surprise you. So, I sent him my plane. He stated that he wanted to babysit the kids one night, so I figured you and I could use a night out and he and Max could exercise their granddaddy skills".

"Great idea".

Their reservations were at Canyon Rock. They had a table outside on the patio, with a gorgeous view of the ocean.

They ordered some cocktails, and an appetizer.

"This is so nice".

"Yes, we will have to come back here again".

"Darling, I know that we need this, and that Pa and Max need some grandkid time, but let's not stay gone too long. I really want to see them with the babies".

"You got it".

They placed their orders, and then sipped their cocktails while they waited.

"I hope Rachel and Jack's weekend with his family is going well".

"Yeah, me too".

"She's so good with the babies. And they just love her. In the mornings when she gets to the house, they just light up. Jessalynn will just smile so big every time she sees her".

They shared the artichoke flatbread pizza, and some shrimp cocktail.

After a nice, relaxing dinner, they headed home.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer and Jonathan came in the house to find Stephen and Max in the living room with the babies. Nobody was crying and the grandpas didn't seem frazzled.

"Hi. How was your dinner?"

"Wonderful."

"That's great".

"How were the babies?"

"Fine. We got a few smiles out of them. No crying spells or anything".

"That's wonderful".

They took the babies and changed them, and then the grandpas fed them their bottles.

After a nice family evening, they got the babies down for the night and then Jennifer got Stephen settled in the guesthouse.

"Are you sure you want me to stay all the way out here, sweetheart?"

"You can stay in the house if you want to, but sometimes the babies wake up crying in the middle of the night and I know how you like your uninterrupted sleep".

"Good point. The guesthouse will be perfect".

After Stephen was settled, Jennifer and Jonathan headed up to bed.

"This has been the best day".

"Yeah, it has been fun. I can't wait to see the kids experience Christmas".

"I noticed that Jessalynn was a little sniffly, I hope that goes away. I hope her ear infection isn't coming back".

She climbed into bed and settled onto his chest.

"Darling, do you still have to work on Christmas Eve?"

"Yes, but just until noon."

"I can live with that".

"After that, the office will be closed through New Year's Day, and only open if people want to catch up on things in between the holidays".

"That's a great idea".

He lightly scratched her back while they laid there, chatting about everything they want to do over the holidays.

"And then Santa will come down the chimney and leave us all our presents".

"Who do you think should play Santa this year? You, or Max?"

"Well, probably both of us. We are going to have to help the babies unwrap their gifts".

He rolled on top of her and started kissing her all over.

"Well, then I better practice coming down the chimney".

***Christmas Day***

Jennifer and Jonathan woke up when the babies woke up, around 7, and changed them and then brought them downstairs. They fed them in the living room by the tree, in hopes that seeing the tree would help them stay awake a little longer that morning.

"Merry Christmas everyone".

"Merry Christmas, you two".

"Merry Christmas, Pa. Merry Christmas, Max".

Jennifer sat down on the couch with Jagger, while Jonathan sat down with Jessalynn.

They decided to wear the babies so they could open gifts easier.

"Ok, darling. You go first".

Jonathan handed Jennifer her first gift.

She unwrapped it to find a Louis Vuitton weekend bag she had been wanting.

"I love it! Thank you, darling".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"Ok, Pa. Your turn".

Jennifer directed him towards one of his presents.

He opened it and found a new wool sweater and some new gloves.

"Wonderful, sweetheart. Very thoughtful. Thank you".

They had gotten Max a "World's Best Pops" t-shirt, and some new cigars.

Finally, it was Jonathan's turn.

"Ok, darling. Your turn".

She handed him a present and he unwrapped it.

She had gotten him a keychain that had 3 discs on it, layered and engraved. The silver one, on top, had his birthdate etched into it. The bronze one, in the middle, had their wedding date etched into it. The gold one, on the bottom, had the year the twins were born etched into it.

"How thoughtful! I love it".

He leaned over and kissed her.

The babies each had a present to open, which was new pajamas and new rattles.

"I think they like them. They won't let go of the rattles".

All in all, Max ended up with a new hat, new cigars, the t-shirt that said "World's Best Pops", an apron said "Smokin' Hot", and some new Jazz records. Stephen ended up with a new wool sweater, new gloves, some books that Jennifer knew he wanted, and a coffee mug that said "World's Best Poppy", plus a framed picture of the grandbabies.

Jonathan got a new wallet, the keychain from Jennifer, a certificate for them to go drive racecars, and some new pajamas and house shoes.

"You have one more, darling".

He unwrapped it to find a new tackle box, with all new lures and fishing supplies, all sorted and organized. In the bottom, there was an envelope. He opened it and began to read.

"This certificate is good for a 4-day weekend in Bozeman, Montana, on a guy's fishing trip. Comes with tour guide, boat ride, cabin and all meals included".

He turned to Jennifer.

"You mean, I get to go fishing?!"

"Yes. And Jack is going with you. Rachel is giving him his tackle box today also".

On the inside of the tackle box lid, Jennifer had put a card that said "Hooked on you since Day 1", and a big red heart.

"How cute and creative. I love it, thank you, darling".

He picked up her final present.

"Ok, last one. This one is from me and the babies".

She unwrapped it to find a gold bracelet with her birthstone, his birthstone, their anniversary stone, and the babies' birthstones, plus diamonds on either side.

"Jonathan! It's absolutely gorgeous!"

"That one is an amethyst, my birthstone. Then comes topaz, your birthstone, followed by Sapphire for our anniversary, and peridot, one for Jagger and one for Jessalynn, and the rest are diamonds".

"You spoil me, and I love it. And I love you too".

She leaned over and kissed him, and then he helped her put it on.

The babies had gotten new pajamas, new rattles, new blankets, and some cute spoons and bowls for when they started baby food.

Jessalynn was starting to get fussy, so Jennifer put her in the swing. Jagger was fast asleep on his activity mat.

Max made everyone pancakes and bacon for breakfast, which they all enjoyed. A low-key Christmas morning was really and truly what they all needed.

They were just about to take the babies upstairs when the doorbell rang.

Jennifer went and answered it.

"Hi Mushy. Merry Christmas".

"Hi Squishy. Merry Christmas to you too".

"Hey Jack".

"Hey there little mama".

He kissed her cheek and they came inside.

"We brought presents for the babies and for you guys too".

"Merry Christmas Speedy".

"Merry Christmas Poppy! So good to see you".

Rachel gave him a warm hug and then they sat on the couch.

Jennifer suddenly remembered that she had forgotten to wrap one of Jonathan's presents.

"Ummm Mushy, can you come with me a second?"

"Sure".

"We'll be right back, darling".

They disappeared into the study.

"I forgot to wrap Jonathan's other gift".

"Where's the wrapping paper?"

"Bottom of the closet".

"Where's the gift?"

"Top of the closet, hopefully".

She got out the foot stool and climbed up.

"Here it is".

They quickly wrapped it and then took it out to him.

He was in the kitchen, so he didn't see them bring it out.

"Darling, I forgot. You have one more. And this one is for you and Max together".

"Well, that sounds great. Let's see what it is".

They unwrapped it to find beer mugs made out of baseball bats.

"This is very clever! Great idea, darling".

"How inventive! Thanks, Mrs. H."

They opened the gifts for the babies next, from Rachel and Jack.

They had gotten them each some new outfits, new toys, and water mats.

"Milky, what are the babies supposed to do with the water mats?"

"They lay on them, Techy. They lay on them during tummy time and it keeps their attention focused and keeps them entertained".

"Jonathan, did you get a fishing box today?"  
"I sure did".

"Same here. Want to go fishing with me one weekend?"

"Sure. I can't wait".

Pretty soon, the guys were all talking about football, and Rachel and Jennifer were holding the babies on their chests and chatting.

"So, how did the weekend with Jack's family go?"

"Not very well. They were nice to me, but they told him that they didn't think I was the one he ought to marry. We ended up only staying one night because he was so insulted, and we have decided that we are going to scrimp and save and have the wedding of our dreams, the wedding that we want, and they can show up or they can stay home, it's their choice".

"I hate that it didn't go well, but I'm glad that you two are determined to get married anyways. Have you talked to your dad again?"

"Yes, actually. He called this morning with a peace offering. They will pay for the wedding, and the stepmom will let me do the planning, and will only say something if it goes over budget, but that's only if I move to their home in Texas and wait at least 6 months to get married. So, I gave him the same speech Jack gave his family. We are getting married with or without their help and support. They are welcome to come or they can stay home, but this wedding is going to happen, and we are going to live by our terms and nobody else's."

"Good for you. I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself".

"I am so sick and tired of people putting demands on me and Jack and inserting themselves into our lives without invitation. If you don't support us, fine. Then just leave us alone".

"So have you two set a date?"

"We are thinking April 8. But we don't have a clue as to where or anything like that. He liked the idea of a wedding moon, and he also liked my idea of just going to the beach here and having the ceremony in the sand and then us flying off on a tropical honeymoon somewhere".

The babies woke up, so Rachel and Jennifer fed them bottles, and then Rachel helped Jennifer with a project.

"Ok, we are going to strip each baby down to just a diaper. And we are going to put these fancy bloomers on them over the diaper, and then we are going to wrap them in Christmas lights and plug them in and take a picture".

After they got that done, they had a very low-key afternoon with everyone. Jennifer had made some of her mom's favorite appetizers and put those out on the coffee table. Her dad lit up when he saw them.

Jennifer and Jonathan were sitting on the couch, watching Rachel and Jack hold the babies and Stephen and Max having an animated conversation about football.

Jennifer leaned over to Jonathan.

"This is probably my most favorite Christmas ever".

"Mine too."

They shared a few sweet kisses.

"I can't wait to see how their Christmas will be next year".

"I'm happy for whatever each day brings, as long as it brings me home to you".


	5. Chapter 5

***Two Weeks Later***

Jennifer and the babies were at home, waiting on Jonathan to get home. Rachel had just left, and Max was in the kitchen.

"Ok, Mrs. H. Dinner is on the stove, just needs to be stirred and served. I'm headed to poker".

"Thank you, Max".

Max and Jonathan passed each other coming and going.

Jonathan pulled up and parked and came inside.

"Hi darling".

"Hi handsome".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Hi there, kiddos".

"They missed you all day".

Both babies were smiling for him and kicking their legs.

He took Jagger and sat down next to them on the couch.

"So, Jack called me today. We officially booked the fishing trip."

"Oh? When are you two going?"

"Two Weeks. We will fly out Wednesday night, and fly home Sunday afternoon. Two full days of fishing with a guide, and one day of fishing from a boat while on a boat cruise, and then we come home".

"Well, that sounds like fun".

"And I had a meeting today and someone mentioned a product, and I stopped and got one on the way home."

"What is it?"

"A cellphone with video technology as well as calling and texting. You can do everything in the world from these things. Check your email, take pictures, pay a bill, watch a tv show…kind of wish I had developed and invented it myself".

He pulled a box out of the bag next to him and handed her one.

"Yours is white, and mine is black, and that's only because they don't come in pink. They have fancy cases though, so I picked you up a protective case".

"How wonderful. I can't wait to try it out".

They got the phones all set up and then he set up a charging station to charge both of them.

"I spoke with Tucker Collins' parole officer today. He stated that he has been to all of his appointments, he is verified to be living in New York, with his family, and is working and has yet to violate any terms of his probation or parole. He reminded him about the restraining order you have on him, and he said he honestly hasn't thought about you since he went to prison. The parole officer doesn't think he will give us any problems, but he promised to check in with me regularly until he is off parole".

"Good. I hope he stays in New York and stays out of trouble".

Jennifer reached over and plugged in the Christmas tree.

"Darling, how long are we going to leave the tree up?"

"Oh, I don't know. I love how it looks all lit up at night, and the babies love to look at it. I'll probably take it down in a day or so".

"I tell you what. I'll help you take the lights off one night soon, and as soon as we get it finished, I'll haul it to the street myself".

"Ok, I suppose you're right. It's almost time".

They took the jumperoos to the kitchen, and put the babies in them, and then started getting dinner ready.

Both babies were just babbling away and jumping up and down and having a good time.

"Darling, what would you say if I told you I wanted us to throw Rachel and Jack a wedding?"

"I'm listening".

"Well, it's just that she and I couldn't be any closer than if we were sisters. And she loves Jack more than life itself. Her father is making all these unreasonable demands on her and if she doesn't comply, he won't pay for the wedding. And Jack's family told him that they didn't think he should marry her, and they have both taken a stand with their families and said "If you want to come, fine. If not, that's fine too", and I guess they can't do much more than that. I just feel bad that she's not having the wedding she dreamed of because of all this".

"What kind of wedding do they want?"

"She told me that she wants something simple, something sweet and romantic. We talked about it today. I offered to let her wear my dress, and she said she wants to splurge on her dress and the wedding night hotel. I think she is leaning more towards a beach wedding, with just you and me and Stacie and Alexandra and their boyfriends/husbands in attendance, plus any family that shows up. I asked her about a reception, and she said no, they didn't really think they could afford that. So, what if we gave them a really nice honeymoon, or what if we threw them a huge party when they get back, with a wedding cake, and dancing, the whole works?"

"We can do that. I'm not opposed to it".

"Wonderful! I think I'll pick her brain tomorrow and see what she has in mind, and then call and make the arrangements".

"She'll love that, I'm sure".

After they finished eating, she did the dishes while he put the leftovers away.

"Ok babies, it's bath time, your favorite time of the night".

They carried them upstairs and bathed both of them, and then Jonathan ran downstairs and got them both a bottle, while Jennifer got them diapered and in their pj's.

After both babies were fed and down for the night, Jonathan and Jennifer put on their pj's and went to their room to watch a movie. They had a lovely evening, and managed to remember their lives before they were parents.

***A Week Later***

Jennifer and Jonathan had barely seen each other in a week. Jonathan had been working on several different mergers, trying to finish out the quarter strong. He hadn't been home for dinner in days.

He was in his office, going over some papers when Deanne came in.

"Mr. Hart, Ross Andrews, with Claxton Electronics has been calling. He wants to meet with you about the merger. He is insisting that he meet you in person. He's free for dinner tomorrow night".

Jonathan sighed.

"Ok, tell him I'll meet with him. But it has to be a short meeting-drinks, not dinner. I've had meetings every night this past week, and it's high time I spend an evening with my wife and my kids".

"I'll tell him. Will there be anything else, Mr. Hart?"

"Yeah, see if you can get Jennifer on the phone, please?"

Just then, Jennifer walked in the door.

"Hi darling. I was just about to call you".

"What a coincidence. I've been calling you and calling you, and you are impossible to get a hold of".

"I'm sorry. Things have been busy".

"Let's go".

"You sound like you're kidnapping me".

"If I have to, I will. Now look, I've been patient. I've been understanding. I've looked the other way while you canceled and rescheduled and promised and re-promised. Enough. You and I are going to have a real meal together and we are going to do it right now, with lunch. Grab your coat".

Just then, Stanley came into the office.

"Mr. Hart, I'm sorry, I know this is lunch time. But these papers were just faxed over by Redfield Technology, and you and I have to go over them so that you can sign them and I can have them sent out by the deadline, of 1 p.m."

Jonathan sighed.

Jennifer looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry, darling".

"It's ok, Jonathan. It's just *lunch*".

She turned and left his office.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hart".

"Let me see the papers, Stanley".

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan came in about halfway through dinner. Jennifer had Jagger in the jumperoo, and was bouncing Jessalynn on her lap while trying to eat herself.

"Honey, I'm home".

He had a dozen roses with him, and came over and kissed her.

"Hi".

"Want me to take her?"

"Please".

He held her while she ate, and then they took both babies upstairs and bathed them. After they got them down for the night, they headed downstairs to start taking the lights off the tree.

"I'm sorry about our non-lunch today. It couldn't be helped".

"It's ok".

"Darling, after I get back from the trip with Jack, things at the company are going to amp up some. I just want you to be prepared for that".

"Amp up how?"

"Well, we are going full speed on a few acquisitions, and this is an odd year, so we have to meet with all of the boards of directors in all of the cities, and we have several charitable campaigns we are undertaking, so we have a couple more charity events we are throwing that you and I will have to attend, and we are also opening 4 new plants and 2 new factories, so those are all going to need some attention".

"Jonathan, I love that you are so innovative and that you can project all of these things and that you have the skill and ingenuity to pull all of it off and be successful. But what happened to you taking a step back and spending more time with us here at home?"

"I can't do both. I won't be working around the clock or anything, I'll just be back to working a 5-day week for a while".

He could tell she was disappointed.

"You've been working around the clock, practically".

He sighed.

"This isn't about me. I've been with you when you've worked 6-day weeks, and somehow, we've survived. And I'm almost positive that we survived because I was working then too. And we didn't have infant twins that love and need their daddy. They are only going to be little once, they are only going to do things for the first time, one time. I just don't want you to miss out on those moments because you can't get them back. And as much as I want to, I can't follow them around with a video camera every second of the day to catch all of their first moments on tape".

"I realize that. I just keep thinking that I have to do everything I can to build this company and grow it into something they will be proud of and that they can run with little effort someday. If I do the hard work now, they won't have to".

"Can't really argue with that. I just wish you would delegate".

They finished getting the lights off the tree and then he pulled the golf cart around and they carried the tree out to the driveway and he drove it down to the curb.

When he came back in, she was on the couch rolling up the lights and putting them in their tins so they could put them in the attic.

They watched a movie in bed, and then watched the news afterwards.

"Darling, when you get to the office tomorrow, block April 8 and the days before and after it off on your calendar".

"Why?"

"Because, that's the date Jack and Rachel are considering for their wedding. And if they pick option B which is to have a weddingmoon, then we will need to be there and there's no point in us taking the time to fly down and back if we aren't going to take a few days to enjoy it".

He rolled on top of her.

"How exactly are we going to enjoy it?"

He started kissing her chest.

"Mmmm. That's one way".

"I have many, many others".

He slipped her nightgown off her shoulder and paid attention to her exposed breast, while he ran his hands up and down her sides.

Just then, one of the babies started crying.

They both sighed.

"It's time for another staycation, honey".

She got dressed again and headed across the hall.

Jessalynn was lying in her crib, softly crying.

Jennifer picked her up and brought her to their room to see if she could figure it out.

"Now, you can't be hungry. You just ate. And you aren't wet…so what is it, princess? Tell Mama all about it".

They figured out pretty quickly that as soon as they laid Jessalynn down, she would cry again, and that she wanted to be held upright.

"Darling, can you go look in the babies' closet and see if there is a dock-a-tot in there?"

"Yeah, sure".

"Thank you. I'm sorry".

"It's alright".

Jennifer got out the bulb syringe and began to suck her nose out.

Jonathan came back with the dock-a-tot.

"Here it is".

"Great. Let's try her in it in here first and if she doesn't scream, we can take her and it to her crib".

It took about an hour, but they finally got her back to sleep and back in her crib.

Jennifer came back and climbed in bed with Jonathan.

"I think she has another cold. She was all stuffy".

"So, what is the purpose of the dock-a-tot?"

"It will keep her upright so she can breathe better".

"How do you know all this?"

"I'm with the babies all day, darling. I just…figure it out".

"Are we back on me working more again?"

"No. No, we aren't on anything again".

She reached up and turned out the light.

***An Office Building in an unknown location***

Two men were sitting in an office, talking.

"What's left on the to-do list?"

"Well, I successfully got his attention and I'm going to call him and convince him that he needs to come into town. Once he's here, we will just knock him out, and transport him to the holding location, and then wait till he comes to. Once he's awake, we will proceed with the plan, and by week's end, Hart Industries will be ours".

"I hope this works like you want it to. I would hate to resort to Plan B".

"What's Plan B? We don't have a plan b".

The man didn't say anything. He just pulled a loaded gun out of his waistband and set it on the table.

"That's plan b".

***A few days later***

Jennifer and Jonathan were exhausted. Jessalynn's cold had not gotten any better, and she had been keeping them up most of the night for the past few days.

Jonathan was leaving on his trip tonight, and more than anything he was looking forward to a good night's sleep.

"I'll be home around 3, and you and I are leaving at 4. I love you".

"I love you too. Where are we going?"

She kissed him a few times.

"I arranged for a babysitter, so that you and I could spend some time together before you drive me to the airport".

"Wonderful idea!"

He kissed the babies and then headed to the office.

Jennifer got the babies down for a nap, and then went and took a shower.

She managed to work on an article while the babies napped, and got it almost finished.

Jonathan got home at 3, just like he promised.

"Hi gorgeous."

"Hi handsome".

He gave her a quick kiss and then went upstairs to change and finish packing.

She was sitting downstairs when he brought his bags down.

"Darling, why are you carrying my Louis Vuitton weekend bag?"

"It's not for me, it's for you. And all will be revealed soon, darling".

Before she could question him any further, the doorbell rang.

He quickly grabbed it.

"Susan! Laura, what are you guys doing here?"

"We are here to watch the children for the night. Jonathan said you need us till about 10 or so".

"Wonderful! I have no clue what we are doing, he hasn't told me anything."

"Well, the babies will be in good hands."

"I definitely believe that. They are both sleeping right now-their room is upstairs to the right, on the right. Diapers and wipes are in this cabinet here, and also in the cabinet in their room, with the lamp on it. They should wake up in about an hour, and then they usually like to play for a bit. Bottles are in the fridge, I just heat them up for 22 seconds with the top off, put the top on, shake it up and then take the top off and add 2 ounces of breastmilk. Breastmilk bottles are the green bottles in the fridge, top shelf. They should stay awake till about 7:30 or so. Jessalynn's battling a cold, so she might be a little fussier. And she needs to sleep on the dock-a-tot in her crib."

"Got it. Don't worry about a thing".

"Thank you so much for doing this for us. We really appreciate it".

"Ladies, dinner is on me. Graham at La Scala is expecting your order, and will deliver whatever you want. Help yourself to anything in the fridge, and again, thank you so much".

"That's very kind. Thank you, Jonathan".

Jennifer and Jonathan headed out, in her car.

As soon as they pulled through the gate, he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Darling, when do I get to know where we are going?"

"Well, first, we are going to check in to the Port Republic hotel. The manager has arranged us for us to have a room with a whirlpool, and then we are going to order room service and relax until you have to take me to the airport".

"What a wonderful idea".

They got all checked into their hotel, and then headed up to the room.

"Oh, Jonathan! It's absolutely beautiful!"

"Yeah, it really is".

She turned and kissed him several times, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Let the romance begin".

He called and placed their room service order for cocktails and a cheese and fruit plate.

She grabbed her bag and started to unpack it.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing what you packed me".

She pulled out a frilly nightgown plus her hygiene kit and her robe.

"I knew this one was your favorite".

He came up behind her and started kissing her neck.

"Anything you wear is my favorite".

"I hate that you are going to be gone for 4 days and 4 nights…I especially hate the nights".

"Yeah, I know. But Jack really wants to go, and I've always wanted to go fishing in Montana, and just think, I'll be home Sunday night and then we'll have a reunion that will make history when the babies go to bed".

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

He went and got it, and as expected, it was their room service.

"Thank you".

"Ok, darling, I'm going to pour us some drinks, while you get the whirlpool going".

She went and started the tub, and poured in a few drops of the bath oil that she knew Jonathan loved.

He brought them their wine glasses and their cheese and fruit tray, and they climbed in the tub.

She leaned back against him for a bit, as he fed her cheese and grapes.

He rubbed her shoulders and gave her a nice neck massage, and then she moved to sit next to him so she could enjoy the jets too.

"It's so nice to take a bath in a tub without rubber duckies everywhere".

"Yeah, I know what you mean".

"I miss you, I miss us. I miss our spontaneous moments and our late-night lovemaking sessions, and our extensive travelling".

"Darling, I didn't go anywhere. I'm right here. I'll make love with you anytime you want".

"I know that. It's just different now. We have to make time for us now that we have the babies, and before, we didn't have the babies, we had all the time in the world".

"And that's why we need nights like this so we can find a balance".

"Great idea".

"And after we have our next baby, we will just hire a live-in nanny".

"Do you think you'll still find me desirable if I had another baby?"

"I know I will".

He kissed her nice and slow for several minutes, and stroked her hair.

She sipped her wine and fed him a couple of grapes.

"Darling, the water's getting cold".

They got out and dried off and then climbed into bed.

They were all over each other, rolling around like two people who had been separated for months.

He was masterful, kissing and suckling her breasts while she ran her fingers through his hair.

She reached down and gave his butt a not-so-gentle squeeze.

He moved his kisses up to that spot on her neck that was guaranteed to drive her crazy.

He crushed his lips on hers and grazed her neck with his fingertips.

"Baby…."

"Ohhhh".

He quickly and easily entered her, and lowered himself onto her even more.

She threw a leg over his, and pulled him closer to her, as he began to move his hips forward.

"You feel amazing".

"You are amazing".

Jennifer was vocal, free, and passionate. Jonathan was intense, loving, exciting, and focused.

They took each other over the edge a few times, and then kissed each other as they calmed down.

"Mmmmmm….I love it when you make me feel that way".

He started kissing her neck.

"Don't stop".

They continued making love for a couple hours, till they absolutely had to get up and get dressed.

As soon as she was dressed, she put her arms around him and kissed him several times. They started making out and almost laid back down, but got it together and headed out.

They checked out of the hotel and headed to their favorite taco stand and then drove to the beach and parked.

"I don't think we've had a car date since we got engaged".

"I think you're right about that".

After they finished their tacos, and after a brief make out session, they headed to the airport.

Jonathan pulled them up next to his plane, and parked.

They sat there waiting on Jack to arrive.

The car phone rang, and Jonathan picked it up.

"Hello?"

He talked for a few minutes.

"Ok, I'll fly out Sunday night, Monday morning at the latest and take care of it".

He hung up.

"You'll what?"

"There's a tiny labor dispute at our Texas plant. I just have to fly there, meet with them, resolve things, get them to agree to some terms, meet with a contractor about fixing a few things, have both sides sign the contract and come home".

"Oh is that all? Jonathan-"

"I know. The babies are little and you don't want me to miss out on their lives".

"Or mine. We got married so we could share our lives, not so we could spend more time apart than we do together".

"Baby, I know this isn't ideal. But there's a chance it could be resolved before I finish this trip and I won't have to go. And if I do have to go, I promise just there and back".

Jack and Rachel pulled up then so they got out of the car.

After his bags were loaded, she kissed him goodbye.

"It'll only be for 4 days, but I'm going to miss you".

"I'm going to miss you too, but only for the 4 days. Not the other two".

He smirked at her.

"I love you".

"I love you too. Kiss the babies for me".

"Come home and kiss them yourself".

He gave her a few sweet kisses.

"Have a safe flight. Did you pack your cell phone?"

"Yes I did".

"Good".

"Ok, we've got clearance".

"Ok, I'll be right there."

He gave Jennifer a final hug and kiss.

"I know you're mad about the work trip. I'm sorry. I promise, I'll do everything I can to keep it short".

"I love you. I'm not mad, I'm just… disappointed".

She kissed him again and then he boarded the plane.

She turned to Rachel.

"Wanna stay with me and the babies for a few days?"

"Slumber party?! Let's go".

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer and Rachel pulled up and parked and came inside.

"Hi! How were the kiddos?"

"Jagger is a dream baby. So happy and sweet. He ate and went down so easily."

"Jessalynn was coughing a little bit so I took her in the bathroom and we turned the shower on so the steam could open her lungs a little bit. She's asleep, in the dock a tot in her crib".

"Thank you both, so much".

"Our pleasure. They really were sweet".

She got out her checkbook but they refused to take one from her.

"We will see you soon".

Susan and Laura left and Rachel and Jennifer sat on the couch.

"So how was your date with Jonathan?"

"Great. He got us a hotel with a whirlpool tub and we ordered room service and soaked in the tub a bit and then we went and got tacos at our favorite taco stand, and parked by the ocean and then we headed to the hotel".

"What a sweet night. Jack and I just stayed at the house, and watched a movie under the blanket".

"Did Jack happen to mention what time he and Jonathan were going to arrive?"

"Yes, he said it would be just after Midnight".

"Perfect".

They headed upstairs and put on their pajamas and then came back down to the kitchen.

Jennifer washed a bunch of bottles while Rachel made some for the next day.

"Well, it's the end of an era. You are officially out of breast milk".

"Completely out?"

"Yes. This is the last of it, and there's not any more in the freezer".

"Wow. I can't believe we ran out so soon, but then I guess it does make sense. I only fed them for a month and pumped and fed for a month, so it's not like I had an unlimited supply going".

"Ok, so the bottles with the blue design are the ones with the breastmilk, and the ones with the yellow and green ones are just formula".

"Perfect. Let's put the blue bottles on this side, and the green and yellow ones on the other."

After they finished that, they turned out the lights and headed upstairs.

"You can sleep in the guestroom if you want, or you can bunk with me".

"I will take the guestroom."

Jennifer handed her the extra baby monitor, and they said goodnight and headed to bed.

***A couple hours later***

Jennifer was in a dead sleep, when she woke up to her phone ringing.

She grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello?"

"I love you, and we just got checked into our hotel."

"I love you too. I'm glad you -yawn-got there safely".

"How are the babies?"

"Ok, so far. They were asleep when I got home and haven't woken up yet. Susan said Jessalynn was coughing. I'm afraid this cold of hers is getting worse".

"Well, give her a daddy kiss from me. Can Rachel come help you?"

"She's here now. She's staying a couple days, but we haven't really talked about it".

"Great. Well, go back to sleep and try not to dream of me too much in the night. I love you more than anything".

"I love you too".

She blew him a sleepy kiss and then hung up and went back to sleep.

***2:25 a.m.***

Jennifer woke up when Jessalynn woke up crying.

She went to the nursery and picked her up and sat down and started to rock her.

"There, there. It's alright…Mama's here".

Jessalynn kept crying and just wouldn't settle down.

Rachel sleepily came to the nursery.

"Hey, you didn't have to get up. But I'm glad you did. Can you hold her while I carry one of the gliders into our room?"

"Sure".

After Jennifer got the glider into their room, Rachel brought Jessalynn and they sat down and started to rock.

"You don't have to stay in here with us if you don't want. Jagger will probably need a bottle soon, though".

Jennifer noticed that Jessalynn's cheeks were so red, and her hair was soaked with sweat.

Jessalynn was still crying, so Jennifer unwound the blanket off of her, and started taking her outfit off.

"You get so hot, just like your Mama. Maybe you'll feel better with just a diaper on".

After she got her undressed, Jessalynn began to scream even more.

They put a simple thin pair of pajamas on her, and Jennifer continued to rock her.

"Rachel, can you bring the thermometer, please? It's in the basket in the nursery on the diaper changing table. I think she might have a fever".

A few minutes later, Rachel was there with the thermometer and Jennifer took Jessalynn's temp. 102.5.

"Ok, let's go downstairs and get some medicine".

Rachel held Jessalynn while Jennifer looked in the cabinet.

"Damn! She's still a little too young for this. I think I'm going to call the doctor's office and see if the nurse can help me".

She made the phone call and they sat down and waited for a call back.

Rachel was holding her and singing to her and rubbing her back some.

The nurse called back a few minutes later, and Jennifer quickly grabbed the phone.

"Hello? This is she….thank you so much for calling back. I have boy/girl twins who are right at 5 months old, and my daughter has had a cold for the past few days and it's gotten worse. About an hour ago, she woke up crying, with a fever of 102.5, and she won't eat, she won't let me undress her to get her cool. At the moment, I'm holding a cool washcloth on the back of her neck, but she's not happy about it…Ok, I'll do that. Thank you so much".

She hung up and looked at Rachel with a sad look on her face.

"She said I need to bring her to the emergency room".


	6. Chapter 6

Jennifer and Rachel took Jessalynn upstairs and into Jennifer and Jonathan's room.

Jennifer went and grabbed a couple paci's, and a few diapers and a thing of wipes, and then came back to the bedroom.

She quickly threw on some lounging pants and a t-shirt and her running shoes, and threw her hair in a ponytail.

She quickly threw a bag together, and at the last minute, added a full change of clothes for her, just in case.

"Ok, you should probably try to sleep here in our room. It's closer to the nursery. You know the routine. I'll call the house if we have to stay. If you need me, call the cell phone".

Rachel gave Jessalynn a few kisses and then they all headed downstairs.

Jennifer took Jagger's car seat out of her car and quickly moved it to Rachel's car, just in case.

"Ok, we'll be back as soon as we can. I'm so glad you're here to stay with Jagger. Thank you so much".

As she drove to the hospital, she kept repeating the same thing over and over in her mind.

_Jonathan…I wish to God you were here with me…_

***Los Angeles Memorial Hospital***

Jennifer brought the baby in and got her signed in, and then they were taken back to a room right away.

"You are going to have to lay in the bed and hold her, for the doctor to examine her at first. They'll probably bring a crib in for her after that".

Jennifer nodded.

She carefully laid Jesslaynn down on the bed and then got their things settled, and then kicked her shoes off and climbed up in the bed with Jessalynn and got her settled.

The nurse came back in and started examining Jessalynn.

"Who is her pediatrician?"

"Dr. Susan Kendall".

Another nurse came in and started asking Jennifer questions about the symptoms that Jessalynn was experiencing. Jennifer was growing more and more frustrated and worried by the minute.

"How old is she?"

"Almost 5 months old."

"Any fever?"

"I've only taken it once, about an hour or so ago. 102.5".

"Ok, we are going to page the doctor, and they will be in to see you".

"Thank you".

Jennifer reclined the bed and got Jessalynn settled against her chest.

They both got a little bit of rest while they waited for the doctor, but Jessalynn just wouldn't completely settle down.

About 40 minutes later, Susan walked in the door.

"Hi…"

"Hi. I had no clue they were going to page you, I'm sorry".

"Don't be. I'm glad they did. Tell me what happened".

"Well, around 2:30, she woke up crying and wouldn't eat, and didn't need to be changed and she was so hot. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was all sweaty. So, I took her temp and it was 102.5. So, I took her pajamas off her and was just going to let her stay in just a diaper, and she instantly started shaking, kind of, and started crying harder. So, we were going to try medicine to get her fever down, but the bottle said to contact a pediatrician at her age, so I called the nurses' line for your office and they said bring her here. She still won't eat, and she won't completely settle down, either."

"Ok. It's going to be ok. Let me take a look".

Susan examined Jessalynn and had the nurse prick her finger and do a couple of swab tests.

"Ok, we are going to admit her, at least until the fever breaks. And I don't like the fact that she's not eating. I understand she might not feel like it, but we don't need her to be dehydrated".

"I brought a formula bottle with me, but I don't have any hot water to put it in".

"We can order you some hot water from the cafeteria, and we also have formula that she can eat here too".

Jennifer nodded.

"I'm going to order a crib attachment so that you can both sleep and you won't have to hold her all the time. We are going to get you guys through this".

"Thank you".

"I'll be back in a few minutes after the test results are in".

After Susan left the room, Jennifer grabbed her phone and texted Jonathan.

_Hi darling. Jessalynn is sick-coughing, fever 102.5, crying non-stop. Brought her to the emergency room of LA General, and Susan just admitted her. We love you, and we miss you and wish you were here with us. Rachel is staying with Jagger. Muah_.

She put the phone away and laid back and tried to focus on getting Jessalynn to settle down.

About 20 minutes later, Susan came back in.

"Ok, so the news is not good. Sweet pea tested positive for the flu. It's the strain that isn't covered by the flu shot. So, we are going to start an iv and give her some fluids and meds through that".

Jennifer nodded.

"Have you called Jonathan?"

"I just sent him a message. He's probably asleep. He'll call us back in the morning".

"Ok sweet pea, Dr. Kendall is going to give you some medicine so you feel better. Let's take your temperature one more time so that we can be up to date".

Jennifer held her while the nurse took her temp. 103.8.

"Ok, we are going to start the iv meds".

Jennifer had to look away while they put the IV in, and tried so hard not to cry.

After it was over, she held her for a little bit and then finally, Jessalynn fell asleep.

***Several Hours Later***

Jessalynn woke up around 8, and took about half a bottle, and then refused the rest. She wasn't crying, but she wasn't her normal happy self either.

Her fever was still fluctuating, and her cheeks were still so flushed.

Jennifer grabbed her phone and called Jonathan again.

No answer.

"Ugh. We need Daddy so much right now, princess."

She called the house next, and Rachel picked up right away.

"Hart Residence"

"Hey. How's my son? And my best friend".

"He's perfect. He's so smiley this morning. And hungry. He sucked his bottle down in record time".

"Wonderful. Give him a kiss for me".

"How's Jessalynn?"

"She tested positive for the flu. And she had to get an IV because she wasn't eating. She ate about half of her bottle this morning, and she slept better for a good portion of the night, so now we just need to get her fever down".

"Well, we miss you guys. Everything is fine here, so try not to worry".

"I am trying, believe me. Listen, Max is supposed to come back from Vegas either tonight or tomorrow. So, don't let him scare you when he just comes in the house".

"Got it. Do you need us to bring you anything?"

"Not at the moment, but I'll call you if I do. I'm so thankful for you helping out like this".

"No problem at all. I'm happy to do it".

They hung up, and Jennifer decided to try and rest while Jessalynn was.

About a half-hour later, Jessalynn started crying and wouldn't stop. Jennifer was holding her and trying to console her, but it wasn't working.

Susan came and checked on them, and took Jessalynn from Jennifer.

"Ok sweet pea, let's see what's going on here".

She laid her down on the bed and started listening to her.

"I don't like what I'm hearing. I think I'm going to order some more tests".

Susan told the nurse what she wanted to do, and then turned back to Jennifer.

"I'm going to order a crib for her. I'm also going to give her some medicines that are going to make her sleep. If I'm right, she is going to need all the rest she can get".

Jennifer's heart sank.

She picked up the phone and called Jonathan. Again, no answer.

She was just about to cry when her phone rang. The word "Home" flashed across the screen.

She quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Someone from the office just called. I think it was Stanley, the guy that Stacie dated a while back. Anyways, he said there's an emergency and Techy needs to call him right away".

"I've been calling Jonathan. He's not answering. Can you call Jack and ask him to have Jonathan call me? I'll call Stanley and see if he can tell me what's going on".

"Sure thing".

They hung up and she called Stanley.

"Hello?"

"Stanley? This is Jennifer Hart. My friend said you called the house needing Jonathan and said it was an emergency".

"Yes ma'am. The numbers from the recent acquisition show that our margins are too high, our price point is too low, and our dividends aren't meeting quarterly projections. I understand that Mr. Hart is meeting with Zack McCall, of VSI Factory Warehouse, and I also know that Mr. McCall wants the people he meets with to come prepared. In order to raise our quotas, we are going to have to-"

"Stanley. I have no idea what you are talking about. Jonathan told me about a meeting and said it was in Texas but that's all he told me. Jonathan is out of town. I have been trying to reach him, because our daughter is sick. So, I tell you what. He put you in charge while he's gone on this trip, so just handle it the way you think is best and as soon as I get in contact with him, I'll pass along the message. If he doesn't like that, I'll take the responsibility".

"Thank you, Mrs. Hart".

She hung up. A few minutes later, her phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Jack said you've been trying to get me".

"Yes. Jessalynn's in the hospital. Susan admitted her. She has the flu and she's not getting any better. I know you were looking forward to the fishing trip, but can you please come home?"

"I can't-".

"Jonathan! You have to! Your daughter needs you. I need you. Rachel is staying with Jagger, thankfully, but he needs you too. Plus, Stanley called about some company emergency. You have to come home!"

"I can't-"

"Jonathan, this is incredibly selfish. If you don't come home and help me through this…."

"I can't-"

"I wish to hell I had never given you this trip! Come home!"

Just then, the line went dead.

Susan came back in and listened to Jessalynn's chest again.

"Ok, so the tests are confirming what I thought was happening. She has the flu, and she also has RSV. She is very, very critical. I am going to give her some medicines, and we are going to give her a breathing treatment and then probably a feeding tube. The last thing we need right now is for her to be dehydrated."

Jennifer blinked back the tears and held Jessalynn while they gave her a breathing treatment.

After it was over, they inserted a feeding tube through her nose and started the formula feed through that. Jennifer was beside herself with worry and anxiety.

As soon as it was just them in the room, Jennifer grabbed her phone and sent Jonathan a text.

_Jessalynn has RSV and the flu. Susan's direct words are "she's very, very critical". They gave her a breathing treatment, and a feeding tube, and she just looks so pitiful. Please, come home. I love you_.

Jennifer leaned over and gave her a few kisses.

"Mama's here, princess. Mama's right here".

***Montana***

Jonathan walked from his cabin up to where he thought he could get a good signal. The text from Jennifer came through.

He quickly walked back to the cabin.

"Jack, we gotta go. Jessalynn's in critical condition and Jennifer's text sounds bad. Can we fly back tonight?"

"Sure".

They packed up and headed out.

***Montana airport***

Jonathan boarded the plane rather quickly, and Jack hopped in the cockpit.

He called for clearance, and then sat back and waited.

"All clear".

"Thank you".

Suddenly, a man dressed in black waving an official baton and wearing a reflective vest stood in front of the plane and started waving his hands and motioning for the plane to stop.

Jonathan, eager to see what was going on, came into the cockpit.

"Jack, did we get clearance?"

"Yes, but this person isn't allowing me to go".

"I'm going to go down and see what's going on".

All of sudden, he heard the familiar click of a gun being cocked right next to his head.

"Actually, you are going to sit down and do what I tell you".

Jonathan turned and tried to see who had a gun on him, but he couldn't.

"Walk to the seats and take a seat, Mr. Hart".

He did what they said.

Another masked individual stepped out of the back of the plane and headed to the cockpit.

"Look, I don't know what you want, or what you think you are going to accomplish. But the reality is, my daughter is very sick and my wife needs me, and we don't have time to fool around".

"Quiet!"

Just then, the door to the plane opened and the man from outside came aboard.

"Ok, we are all clear. Let's go".

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

***LA General Hospital***

Jennifer was trying to rest, but couldn't. She felt horrible about telling Jonathan he was being selfish. He was always putting her first, and he more than deserved for her to reciprocate. She grabbed her phone and texted him.

_I love you, I'm sorry I said you were being selfish. Just please come home as soon as you can, we all need you._

A few minutes later, alarms started going off in the room. Before she could hit the button for the nurse, they started coming in the room. They started hovering around Jessalynn.

"What's happening?"

They didn't answer her, they just kept working on Jessalynn.

"Ok, she's not getting enough oxygen. We need to intubate her. And this IV is blown out, we need to place another one".

Jennifer felt so helpless while she watched them intubate Jessalynn and put a new IV in her leg.

After it was over, and the nurses had cleared out, Susan came and sat on her end of the bed.

"Sweetie, I know this was hard for you to watch. I'm sorry, we didn't have time to prepare you better. Where is Jonathan?"

"He went on a fishing trip in Montana. I called him and asked him to come home and all he kept saying was "I can't". And it's my fault that he's not here".

She started to cry even harder.

"How is it your fault?"

"Because I told him I thought he was being selfish. And then I hung up and he hasn't responded to any other texts of mine since. I think he's mad at me".

"I'm sure things will all work out. But he needs to get here. She needs both of you right now".

"I just don't understand. I mean, everyone that has come in contact with either of them has had the flu shot. We demanded that."

"This is a strain of the flu that the shot doesn't cover. And this is RSV season, but most people don't know they have been exposed to RSV and are carrying it around, until after they've exposed someone else".

"What can I do for her?"

"You're doing all you can. We need to let the medicines do their job".

Jennifer nodded.

"Now listen, she's going to sleep for 12 hours straight, thanks to the medicines. The feeding tube will feed her and the nurses will have to be the ones to change her diapers because of the wires. This would be a great time for you to go home, take a shower, take a nap in a real bed, love on your sweet boy. Just make sure you wash your hands first".

"I can't-"

"Doctor's orders. I insist. I'll be right here, I'm on shift till in the morning anyways. I promise, I'll call you if something happens".

Jennifer thought about it and finally agreed.

"Ok, but I'm only going to be gone a few hours. I don't want to stay away too long".

"Take your time. I'll call you if something happens".

Jennifer gave her a long hug and then gathered her things.

She walked over to the crib and leaned down and kissed Jessalynn a few times.

"Mommy's going to be right back, princess. I love you, you have no clue how much".

She left before she started to cry again and made it to the car.

As soon as she was in the car, she texted Jonathan again.

_I love you, our argument was all my fault. Please just call me, or come home. Please_.

She called her dad as she drove home.

"Hello?"

"Hey Walter, it's Jennifer. Is my dad around?"

"Sure, he's right here".

"Sweetheart, is that you? Walter said you sounded upset".

"Oh Pa…everything is falling apart. Jessalynn has had a cold and it won't go away. And now it's turned into the flu and RSV and they admitted her to the hospital. She has a breathing tube, and a feeding tube, and she just looks so sad and pitiful. They had to give her an IV and that one blew out and they had to give her another one in her leg. And Jonathan is out of town, and I called and told him to come home and all he said was "I can't". And then right after that, the doctor came in and said "she's very, very critical". And I'm just so, so scared, Pa. I'm so scared".

Jennifer was crying hard at this point.

"Ok sweetheart. It's going to be ok. I'm going to catch the next flight out. Call Jonathan again, and see if you can just talk things out with him. He'll come home, he loves you. How is Jagger?"

"He's fine. Rachel is staying with him. He hasn't been sick at all. I'm sure we'll owe her a mint for staying with him through all of us when it's over, but I'm so glad she's there".

"I tell you what. I'm going to bring your Aunt Marnie with me. She can help Rachel with Jagger".

"Great idea. I'm so thankful you're coming".

"It's going to be ok, sweetheart. I'll see you soon".

"Los Angeles General Hospital, room 518. I love you".

"I love you too, sweetheart. Aunt Marnie and I will arrive sometime in the morning".

"Ok, thank you".

She pulled up into the driveway and parked and went inside.

Rachel and Jagger were on the couch.

"Hey".

"Hey. How's Jessalynn?"

"Horrible. She has a feeding tube and a breathing tube. And she's critical. I came home to shower and change clothes and eat and love on him and then I have to go back".

She took Jagger and gave him some kisses and just held him for a moment.

"Mama missed you, so much".

He was smiling pretty big for her.

"So, I called Pa. And he's flying out in the morning. And he's bringing my aunt Marnie with him to help you take care of Jagger".

"Squishy, I'm fine taking care of Jagger".

"I know that. But we don't know how long you'll need to stay here with Jagger. And I know how taxing it is to take care of a baby around the clock. So, you two can take shifts and work it out however you want to".

"Did you call Jonathan?"

"Yes. And all he said was "I can't" and then he hung up. He's mad at me wherever he is and I have no idea if he'll come home ever again".

"He loves you, Squishy. He'll come home".

"I hope so. I can't do this without him, Mushy. He means everything to me".

***Jonathan***

Jonathan's plane was about to land. The kidnappers had planted one of them in the cockpit who instructed Jack where to fly to, and the other two stayed with Jonathan.

Just before they took off, Jonathan's phone went off, indicating he had a text from Jennifer.

The kidnapper took it and wouldn't let Jonathan see it.

"Nice try".

"I asked you earlier who you are and why you are doing this. And I never got an answer".

"And you won't get one, till I feel like giving you one. And might I remind you that continuing to ask me questions will prove to be very hazardous to your health".

He pointed his shotgun at Jonathan to make a point.

Jonathan had a sinking feeling that things weren't going to end well anytime soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Jennifer held Jagger till he started rubbing his eyes and then gave him a bottle and put him down for the night.

She went and took a shower and changed clothes and packed a few more outfits for her and Jessalynn.

"Ok, so if my dad and my aunt come here first in the morning, tell her she can have the guestroom next to yours. And Max should be home tomorrow and he will make a market run. And if Jonathan calls, or comes home-"

Her voice broke and she wiped the tears away.

"I'll send him to the hospital first thing, I promise".

"Thank you".

They shared a long hug.

"He loves you so much Squishy. He really and truly does. Holden was the one who ran away. Not Jonathan".

Jennifer nodded.

"I keep thinking maybe I pushed Holden away, pushed him to Tara. And what if I'm doing the same thing with Jonathan?"

"You didn't push Holden away. Holden was and is a damn idiot. And he's right where he belongs-in prison. You didn't push him away and you haven't pushed Jonathan away. There are about 8 million explanations for why he hasn't called you back."

"I know that. I just wish I knew what the reason is".

She wiped her eyes and then they headed downstairs.

She started to make some bottles, but Rachel stopped her.

"Squishy, I got this. Go be with Jessalynn."

"Ok. Thank you".

They shared another hug and then Jennifer headed back up to the hospital.

She stopped and picked up Chinese food, and her favorite watermelon sweet tea and then went back to the hospital.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan and Jack were handcuffed and led off the plane and straight into a waiting van.

They were shoved into the backseat, and then after the kidnappers were in the van, the van started to move.

Jonathan was trying to figure out where they were, but he was also trying to not make it obvious.

His only hope was that Jack had figured out where they were going, and they would be kept in the same place and would have a chance to talk.

The kidnapper that the others were calling "Buck" sat in the front. He had Jonathan's phone and Jonathan saw him texting Jennifer.

If his hands weren't handcuffed behind him, he would have lunged forward and grabbed the phone.

He wouldn't let himself think of anything other than getting him and Jack out of this. He couldn't afford to let anything detract from his focus.

They pulled up to a run-down shack, and parked, and then got them out.

A few minutes later, they were locked in a room at the back of the shack, with only a cot for each of them, a blanket and pillow for each of them and a couple of bottles of water and a bucket.

"Nighty night, boys. And if either of you get any ideas about escaping, Buck here is going to be sitting up all night with a couple of rifles handy. He's almost a perfect shot, it'd be a shame to not make it interesting for him."

The door shut, and then locked.

"Buck, you still have his phone. What if they trace it?"

"Well, we will just throw them off the trail."

"How?"

He sent a quick text back to the number that had texted Jonathan last, and then once it went through, he dropped the phone and smashed it to pieces.

"Problem solved".

Meanwhile, in the room, Jack was looking at the windows, and realized they cracked, but didn't open. He cracked them as far as he could.

"What in the hell are we going to do now?"

"I have no idea. None at all".

***Los Angeles General Hospital***

Jennifer came into Jessalynn's room, and found Susan.

"Hi".

"Hi, feel better?"

"A little. I just wish my husband would call".

"He will, he will. Listen, I put an oxygen tent on her crib. I'm hoping this will keep us from having to hook her up to oxygen as often. And if she tolerates the oxygen well and her pulse ox doesn't drop in the night, I'm planning on taking out the breathing tube and just giving her cannula".

"You're the professional. I trust you, 1000%".

"Also, I attached a sensor to her alarms, and I'm going to feed it through to your bed. This way if you are asleep, it will vibrate and wake you up".

"Great idea".

Just then, Jennifer heard her phone ding.

She grabbed it and saw a text from Jonathan.

_I need some time away. I need to figure out how I feel about you and me, and whether or not I want to be a father. I'm going off the grid for a bit to figure things out. Jonathan_.

Jennifer was dumbfounded.

"Well, I guess I got my answer".

She showed the text to Susan.

"Ok, wait a minute. I've known Jonathan Hart a very long time. He was one of the first people I met when Drew and I moved here to LA. And I watched him date Nikki, I watched him date that witch Tara, and I watched him date many people a couple of times, and hundreds of people only once. I watched him go from one shallow girl to another, until he found someone with substance. And that person he found was you. And as God as my witness, he has never ever in his life looked at another woman like he looks at you. He loves you more than life itself, Jennifer. It's evident in everything he does. I'm not buying this message. Something else is going on here".

"I wish I knew what it was. I mean, yes, we did have an argument today. But it was nowhere near as bad as the other ones we've had, and honestly, I can't remember the last time we did argue. And yes, I did apologize for this one over text, and I fully intend to apologize again whenever I see him. But let's say he and I are through. He's still her father and she still needs him. And I need him to be here with her and for her too, and at home for Jagger. Going off the grid isn't a thing when you have responsibilities unless your responsibilities are with you off the grid".

"I agree completely. That's why I think there's something else going on here. What if I called and left a message for him, telling him how serious her condition is? I mean, he might be ignoring you-and I'm not saying he is- but he respects me and my medical opinion".

"Please".

"I'll do just that in a few moments".

Jennifer ate her Chinese food and tried to calm down, but she just had this sinking feeling that everything bad was happening.

She pulled out her wallet and dug out the number that she had tucked away for safekeeping. She hardly ever used this number, but it was reassuring to know that she could if she needed to.

She dialed it and selected the right number combinations from the menu.

"Hello, Cape Honeywell Correctional Facility. How may I help you?"

"Hi. I was wondering if you could tell me whether or not an inmate is still in your facility?"

"Certainly. What's the inmate's name?"

"Holden McAlister".

"Last count was 30 minutes ago, and he was listed as in his cell. I am looking at the cameras now, and he's in his bunk, sleeping".

"Ok, thank you. It just makes me feel better to know that he's there".

"I understand, ma'am. Have a good day".

"Thank you, you too".

She hung up and called the prison that Tara was in, and was told that she was in fact, present and accounted for.

"Ok, thank you".

She hung up and breathed a sigh of relief, before changing into her pajamas and falling asleep.

***The Next Day***

Jennifer woke up when the nurses came in to check on Jessalynn. They took her temperature, which was down to 101.8 and then administered her feed.

"Can I hold her this morning?"

"As soon as the medicines wear off, yes."

After they left, she took a shower and changed clothes and then got back in the bed. She opened the blinds some, to let some light in. She turned on the tv, and ordered some breakfast from the cafeteria.

She grabbed her phone and checked it. No messages from Jonathan. No missed calls.

She decided to put him out of her mind and focus on Jessalynn.

Susan came and checked on her, and ordered a chest x-ray.

"As soon as that comes back, we'll know more".

The nurses took her for the x-ray, and Jennifer wanted to walk with her, but they said no.

"This will only take about 10 minutes".

"Ok, I'll be here when she gets back".

Susan came in when they brought Jessalynn back.

She sat on the end of Jennifer's bed.

"Have you ever taken an anatomy class?"

"Not really".

"Ok, so when we are talking about the lungs, sometimes it's easier to understand if you think of an accordion. In, out, in, out. That's how the lungs are supposed to work, in a sense. It's more like in, switch it for another gas, out. In, trade, out".

"Ok".

"Now, when you have something blocking the production of that other gas, it makes things difficult. And that's what we are dealing with. Jessalynn has a spot on her lungs. It's a bit early to tell, so we are going to keep watching it. However, my gut tells me it's pneumonia. Flu and pneumonia sometimes go hand in hand, in people with disabilities, or the elderly. Please understand, Jessalynn is only considered disabled in the sense that she's so young and her body hasn't figured out how to work itself out of these situations yet. Now, having said that, the medicines that I gave her yesterday, should help with this. She has a couple more doses of flu meds, and then she should be over that. I want to up the dosage on one of her breathing meds, and I want to take her for a chest x-ray each day so that we can catch the spot before it gets bigger. My gut tells me it's pneumonia. But it's early, and that's a good thing. Now here's the thing-she absolutely cannot be around germs. So, anyone who comes in here has to wash their hands every time. We have to insist on it".

"Got it".

"If they want to hold her, when she's ready, and she's not ready yet, they have to gown up and glove up and wear a mask".

"Can I hold her today?"

"Let's let her get some more rest and then I'll let you hold her tonight, I promise".

Jennifer nodded.

"I called Jonathan and left a message. It went straight to voicemail".

"Thank you for trying".

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

Susan went and opened it.

"Hi, I'm looking for Jennifer Hart".

"Pa! I'm so glad you're here. Now, you have to wash your hands, and then you can come in".

"Very well".

He stepped to the sink and washed his hands very well, and so did Jennifer's aunt.

After they came in the room, he gave Jennifer a long hug.

"I'm here now, sweetheart. How is she?"

"About the same. Pa, this is Susan, she's a friend of mine and Jonathan's and she's also the twin's doctor, and my doctor. She's keeping me sane at this point".

"Hello. Nice to meet you. Thank you for your expertise".

"My pleasure. And it's nice to meet you too".

"And this is my Aunt Marnie. She was my mom's sister".

They shared a lovely hug.

"It's been about 10 years since I saw Jennifer. And if you ever wanted to know what her mother looked like, she's right here in the flesh".

"You're too sweet, Aunt Marnie."

Susan explained to Stephen and Marnie about Jessalynn's condition.

"In an effort to keep germs down, if you want to hold her, which can't take place till this afternoon at the earliest, you will have to put on a gown and wear a mask".

"Understood".

"I am going to head out on rounds. I'll be back to check on her soon".

"I'm going to take my dad and my aunt to the house. I'll be back in a little bit, but call me if something happens".

"You got it".

Jennifer took her aunt's hand and walked her over to the side of the crib.

"Aunt Marnie, this is Miss Jessalynn Suzanne Olivia Hart".

"She's simply stunning. Looks like her grandmother and her mother, to me".

"Yeah, I think she has Jonathan's eyes, and Momma's everything else".

"I agree".

"Ok Aunt Marnie. Let's go introduce you to Jagger".

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer and her dad and aunt pulled up to the house and parked.

They took their bags in, and found Rachel and Jagger in the living room.

He smiled really big as soon as he saw his Mama.

"Hi Mr. Edwards".

"Hey there, Speedy".

"Aunt Marnie, this is my best friend, Rachel. Rachel, this is my Aunt Marnie".

She walked over and took Jagger from Rachel and they sat down.

"And this is Mr. Jagger Harrison Maxwell Hart".

"He's so handsome".

"I agree. I think he looks like his daddy".

"Squishy, how is Jessalynn?"

"About the same. Susan said she thinks she has pneumonia too, but that we caught it early".

"Poor girl can't catch a break".

"I agree. And neither can her mama".

She dug her phone out of her purse and handed it to Rachel.

"Look at my texts".

Jagger was reaching for his Poppy, so Jennifer gladly handed him over.

"Ok Aunt Marnie, how about a house tour?"

"Sure".

"Mushy, is Max home?"

"No, he called and said he was going to Canada for a couple of weeks to see his nephew".

"Oh yes, that's right. I forgot".

"Why do you two call each other Squishy and Mushy?"

"In boarding school, when we were roommates, there was a centipede like bug thing in our room one night. We were trying to get it and we were screaming our heads off. I wanted to catch it and put it outside, but she wanted to kill it. We got in trouble for screaming and they wrote us up and had to ask us why we were screaming. I said the bug was Squishy, and she said it was Mushy and the names just stuck".

"How cute".

Jennifer gave her a tour of the house.

"You have such a lovely home".

"Thank you. We love it, and it's the perfect size for us and the babies".

They came back downstairs to the living room.

"Ok, so his basic schedule is he eats as soon as he gets up in the morning, and then he takes a good two-hour nap. He will get up and play for a bit, and then eat around 1, take another nap, and then I keep them up for a bit, and then we eat and play with Daddy and Mommy, before we have a final bottle and then go down for the night. He loves to be outside in the stroller, and he loves his jumperoo, also".

"He's such a happy boy".

"Yes, he usually is".

He started to get fussy again, so Jennifer and Aunt Marnie headed to make him a bottle.

"Ok, so the bottle thing goes like this. You get one from the fridge, take the top off, microwave it for 22 seconds, put the top on and shake it up. And at night, after I get him down for the night, I usually wash all the bottles from that day and make up a bunch more."

"Good plan".

"He likes to be rocked as you give him a bottle, and when he wakes up in the middle of the night, he loves to be rocked then too, on your chest".

"I think I can handle that".

They went back into the living room and Jennifer handed the bottle to Rachel.

She took Jagger from Stephen and began to feed him.

"Ok, so Rachel has been helping out. So, you and she can work out who's going to be here and when. I trust both of you, so it doesn't matter to me who stays with him and who doesn't".

"I told Jack I would meet him at the airport this afternoon, so I'll probably leave around 3 and I won't be back till in the morning".

"That works for me".

"Help yourself to anything in the fridge or the freezer in the garage".

"We'll be fine, I promise".

"Oh, and sometimes, Jonathan's office calls. If they do, just call me and I'll call them back".

"Sweetheart, we need to get back to the hospital".

"Yes, we do".

She kissed Jagger goodbye and then gave her aunt a kiss as well.

"Thank you so much".

"My pleasure".

"Thank you, Mushy".

"Happy to do it, Squishy. And as soon as I see Jack this afternoon, he and I are going to head your way, hopefully with your husband in tow".

"Drag him kicking and screaming, please".

"Will do". She handed the phone back to Jennifer.

"It will all work out, Squishy. You just have to believe".

***Los Angeles General Hospital***

Stephen and Jennifer got back to Jessalynn's room.

"Hi princess. Mommy's back. And Poppy's here, he came to see you and help mommy. You think you could open your eyes for him?"

Jessalynn just kept sleeping.

"Come on princess…open your eyes".

"Sweetheart, it's ok. She'll open them when she's ready".

Jennifer nodded.

Susan came in and checked on her again.

"Holding steady, fever has dropped to 99.8, which is definitely headed in the right direction, and she's tolerating her feeds well. Her output is good also. I really think this is all contained in her lungs, which is the best option we could hope for".

"I just want her to open her eyes. Pa hasn't seen her with her eyes open since Christmas".

"She will, when the meds wear off. Let's give her some time".

"Ok".

"I'll be back in a little bit to check on her".

"Thank you".

Stephen and Jennifer watched tv for a bit and lounged around.

Just after dinner, Rachel showed up, and was crying.

"Mushy, what is it?"

"I went to the airport, to get Jack. He had told me they would be back in town by 3. I waited and waited and waited and they didn't show up. So, I went inside and spoke with the air traffic controller. And they said that they never received a flight plan for Jonathan's plane, nor did they have any records of Jonathan and Jack flying home commercial, nor did Jack call in and register that he was flying a different plane. So, I called the company where they rented the cabin from. Jonathan and Jack checked out yesterday around lunch time, but nobody knows where they went. And the local airport there said they registered a flight plan, and then called back in and said never mind."

"So they're missing?"

Rachel nodded.

"And planes just don't go missing, Squishy. Unless…."

"No, don't you dare say that. I would feel it in my bones if that had happened and I don't".

Rachel crawled up in the bed with Jennifer and they tried to console each other, like they always did.

"I can't believe my husband would just fly off like that. Something had to have happened".

"Well he did say he wanted to go off the grid. But I can't imagine him forcing Jack to go with him, nor can I imagine him convincing Jack to go with him, because Jack wouldn't just leave me like this".

"Ok you two, calm down. I'm going to make some phone calls, we will get to the bottom of this".


	8. Chapter 8

***Jonathan***

Jonathan and Jack were growing restless.

"We have got to get out of here."

They both climbed up and looked out the windows as much as they could.

"All I see is a field".

"Same over here".

"You see any cars, or any type of vehicle at all?"

"Nope".

Just then, the black van pulled back up. Jonathan quietly watched as the two guys got out.

"Ok, so they left the keys in the vehicle. That's good. We can work with that".

They sat down and waited for them to come in.

***Outside the room***

"Jesus Christ, wake up!"

"Sorry…I guess I fell asleep".

"How are the boys?"

"Haven't heard a peep out of them all night".

"That's cuz you haven't heard a peep from anyone all night".

"Trust me, I would have heard them if they had come out of there. They didn't".

"How long are we going to keep this up, Buck?"

"Just a few more days, Ace. That's all we need".

"And then we let them go?"

"Not exactly".

***Jennifer***

Jennifer and Rachel were lying in the bed, listening to Jessalynn's breathing machine. Somehow, the beep-beep-woosh, beep-beep-woosh was comforting.

Stephen came back in.

"Ok, sweetheart. I made some calls. Jack and Jonathan took off from Los Angeles, and landed like normal in Montana. But that's where the trail ends. I sent my private investigator to go to all the small and private airports from Montana to the coast, to see what he can find out. And I called a few air traffic control friends of mine and asked them to have a lookout as well. They are going to put the word out to see if any other controllers recognized any air traffic that didn't have a flight plan. We are going to find him, sweetheart. I promise you that".

Jennifer nodded.

Rachel and Jennifer were holding hands, just like they used to when one of them was upset.

"I should have just told him to take me to Vegas. He wanted an Elvis wedding. I should have just said yes. I would have at least accomplished that in my life".

"Mushy, this isn't your fault, and this isn't Jack's. He's the best pilot in the business. I should know-my husband doesn't employ less than perfect people. If in fact-their plane went down somewhere, I promise you the fault lies with the plane, and not the pilot".

"I can't bear to think about that".

"Me either. But maybe it's time for us to accept it as a possibility".

"No, Jennifer. Jack is coming back to me. He has to. I have to believe that Jack is coming back to me, and Jonathan is coming back to you".

They were all quiet for a bit, and Stephen turned up the tv volume to listen to the news.

_In other news today, the President signed a bill into law requiring gun buyers to provide two forms of ID instead of just one. The law goes into effect July 1….Tara Bowman, the southern California woman who was caught up in the largest federal embezzlement scheme to date, was denied a retrial today. She is currently serving an 80-year sentence in federal prison in Kansas. Her lawyer said she still has a couple of appeals left._

"Sweetheart, could this have anything to do with Hunter McAlister?"

"I don't think so. I called the prison last night and asked them if he was there, and they told me that they had done a count 20 minutes prior and he had been present and accounted for, and then the guard stated that she was looking on the cameras and that he was asleep in his cell".

"What made you think to call and check on him?"

Jennifer sighed.

"Every now and then I get a little anxious, and the thought of 'what if he escapes, will he come after me' creeps into my head. So, I called to get some reassurance. I called and checked on her too-she was also present and accounted for".

Rachel squeezed her hand.

"And have you checked on Tucker Collins?"

"Jonathan did, a few days ago. He has followed every rule to the letter".

"Could there be anyone else?"

"There's someone Jonathan was supposed to meet with in Texas tomorrow, but as far as I know, he's never done a business deal with anyone that's known for being devious. Jonathan wouldn't do that".

"I suppose it's possible that he didn't know himself, but we have to look at all the possibilities".

The nurse came in and checked Jessalynn's vitals.

"No change. Dr. Kendall should be in soon".

They were quiet till Dr. Kendall came in.

She listened to her lungs and then ordered another chest x-ray.

"Ok, we are going to bring in the portable x-ray machine and do another chest x-ray. If you all can wait in the hall, it should just take a few minutes".

Jennifer leaned up over the side of the crib and kissed Jessalynn.

"Mommy will be right outside, princess".

A few minutes later, they were allowed back in.

She climbed up into the bed again, and then tried to focus on the situation with Jonathan.

"Pa, could your person see if he went to Texas? He is supposed to have a meeting there, tomorrow".

"Sure. Worth a shot".

Susan came in and visually examined Jessalynn.

"Ok, I'm going to get you gowned up, and let you hold her."

"Wonderful".

Everyone got gowns on, and then Jennifer sat the bed up so she could hold Jessalynn.

"Hi angel. It's time for you to start feeling better".

Jennifer gave her several kisses.

"Poppy is here. And Aunt Marnie is at the house, with your brother. They both miss you so, so much. And Aunt Mushy is here too. And Daddy will hopefully be here soon. We all love you and we can't wait for you to get better so we can go do the fun things, like go to the park, and go for a stroller ride, and play in Mommy and Daddy's bed".

Jessalynn just laid against her chest and barely moved.

Stephen's phone rang, so he stepped out of the room to answer it, and promised he'd be right back.

Jennifer kissed Jessalynn's forehead.

"Daddy will be here soon, princess. He might be mad at Mommy but he would never leave you like this".

***Jonathan***

Jonathan and Jack were starting to put a plan into motion. There were two cots, two blankets, two pillows and two small windows. Jack got one of the doors open to find a very small bathroom, with only a toilet and a sink.

"Do you recognize either of them?"

"No, I don't".

"I just don't understand why they are targeting you".

"Me either. But I'm incredibly sorry that you got caught up in it".

"Don't worry about that. I'm glad you aren't going through this alone".

Ace and Buck came back in the room.

"We picked up some sandwiches and some water".

"Can you please just tell me what it is you want? I'm willing to consider any reasonable offer".

"Does the name Grant Barlow mean anything to you?"

"Grant Barlow. I was in an orphanage as a kid with a kid named Grant Perkins. And I was in the navy with a guy named Patrick Barlow".

"You were in the orphanage with Grant Patrick Perkins, who, after a couple of failed adoptions, was later adopted and renamed as Grant Patrick Barlow. At the age of 18, his family kicked him out and he joined the Navy. 4 years later, he was honorably discharged, and he set out to find his birth family. To his surprise, he found that he had a twin brother that his birth family chose to keep. His twin brother was also done with the birth family and their lying, non-caring, judgmental ways. So, they both abandoned the family together and made their own way in the world. And they endured nothing but hardship after hardship after hardship. And finally, they decided to get revenge on those that wronged them".

"How exactly did I wrong you?"

"Well, you didn't, per se. You weren't the nicest to Grant in the orphanage, but you weren't exactly mean. You two just weren't friends. And in the Navy, you never once included him in any outings or asked him to join you for a drink".

"That's because my best friend Bill didn't like Grant".

"And Grant didn't like Bill. But Grant did like you".

"Ok, so because someone wasn't friends with someone, that means they should be kidnapped and kept away from their wife and sick child?"

"Not exactly. There's more to it. The twin brother was living his life, minding his own business, when your wife decided to get involved. She wrote an article about him that landed him in the pen for a few years. And he's never forgiven her. In fact, he told her in court what he was going to do to her, and that was a promise that he meant. He has thought about it every single day since he was led away in handcuffs and locked in a cage like a zoo animal".

"So, let me guess. You are Grant?"

"Nope. Try again".

"Well, you can't be Tucker, because I called and talked to his parole officer".

"Identical twins switch places all the time. And you would be amazed at how easy it is to slip off an ankle monitor with a just a dab of olive oil on the ankle joint".

"I see. So, what's your plan? You can't stay on the run forever".

"Well, you and I are going to go on a little trip, and you're going to withdraw $10 million dollars. And then I'm going to fly to Mexico, and live in a beach bungalow in a hammock sipping on some fruity drinks while you have to stay here and rebuild your company".

"It will never work. You will never get away with it."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, for starters, I don't have $10 million dollars. I would only be able to get my hands on $5 million, at the most, in cash."

"Why is that?"

"Because the sEC has rules about how much you can withdraw at a time, and the Banking Commission has that limit set at $5 million."

"Fine. $5 million it is".

"Here's what I'll do. I'll give you the $5 million, and I'll fly you to Mexico myself. But I want to visit my wife and daughter in the hospital first, and make sure that they are ok. I'll tell my wife I have a business meeting to get to, and then fly you to Mexico. And Jack comes with us, because he wasn't part of this and shouldn't have been held with me".

"Fine. But I will accompany you to the hospital and we will leave when I say".

"My wife will recognize you if you do".

"Fine. Buck will go. She won't recognize him".

"Fine. Let's go. Any tricks, and you'll never see your wife or daughter again".

***Jennifer***

Jennifer got to hold Jessalynn for about an hour. Susan came back in and gave her another dose of the medicine.

"How was her chest x-ray?"

"Unfortunately, the pneumonia spot has gotten bigger. I think I'm going to let her get one more night's of really good sleep on this medicine, and then in the morning we will start weaning her off, and if she tolerates it well, we can then take out the breathing tube".

"Is that going to hurt her?"

"Not horribly".

"I just want to do what's best for her".

"Believe me, you are".

"Can I sleep with her on my chest tonight?"

"Normally, I would say yes. But sweetie, she needs to sleep in the oxygen tent so she can get as much oxygen as possible. I know you want to, and I hate to tell you no, but it's what is best".

Jennifer nodded.

"I understand".

"How about 10 more minutes?"

"Thank you".

Jennifer held her and sang to her and gave her lots of kisses and smoothed her hair about a hundred times.

"I love you, princess. To the moon and back and a million laps in between. Aunt Mushy and I have a saying. We always say "I love you, bigger than the sky".

Rachel leaned over.

"And then the other person says "And I love you more than Miss Betty's Apple Pie".

Rachel gave her a kiss.

"And I promise as soon as you get out of here, you and I are going to go home and have a stroller ride, and Mommy's going to rock you and hold you and give you all the kisses and hugs".

She let Poppy hold her for a few minutes so she could run to the bathroom, and then before she knew it, Susan was back in.

"Ok, time to go back in the tent."

Jennifer, Stephen and Rachel all gave her a good night kiss and then they laid her back down in the crib.

"I'll be going off rounds in about 2 hours. But I'll be back in the morning, and the staff knows to page me if something happens".

"Hopefully, it will be a quiet night".

"Yes, I agree".

Stephen headed out then, and took a cab back to the house.

"Pa, you can stay wherever-our room, the other guest room, the guest room downstairs, the guest house. Wherever you're comfortable. And in the morning, you can drive the Bentley here if you want-keys are by the back door on the hook".

"I'll be fine, sweetheart. You get some rest too".

He kissed her goodnight and gave her a long hug.

"Speedy, I'll see you soon".

"Night, Mr. Edwards".

Rachel stayed a little bit and then left.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I guess. I'll probably just head to my house, and then come by here in the morning before I go relieve your aunt".

Jennifer's stomach growled.

"I forgot to eat dinner".

"How about a pizza and a salad?"

"You're on".

"The usual?"

"Yes. I haven't had that in ages".

They ordered their usual college late-night order, a medium thin-crust cheese and mushroom pizza and two garden salads on the side, with two sweet teas.

They stayed up for about an hour, just talking and chatting.

Finally, Rachel decided to head home and Jennifer decided to get some sleep.

"As soon as I know something, I'll call you".

"Please. And if I hear from him, I'll call you".

They shared a long hug and then Jennifer was alone with her thoughts.

She pulled her phone off the charger and read his last text again.

She tried and tried but she still couldn't make sense of it. It just didn't sound like Jonathan. He was more of a "we'll talk when I see you" kind of person, not one to just opt out of life like that.

She pulled up a picture of them and stared at it for a long time.

_Come home, darling, wherever you are. Just come home_.


	9. Chapter 9

***Jonathan***

Jonathan and Jack were kept in the room till it was time to leave. Ace and Buck hustled them into the van and drove them to the airport.

They boarded the plane, and Jack and Buck headed to the cockpit while Ace and Jonathan stayed in the cabin.

About halfway through, Buck came out of the cockpit.

"Jack says he needs you in the cockpit, something about your plane isn't working right".

Jonathan got up and headed in there.

"Hey. I have an idea. What if I call for police to be at the airport when we land?"

"Ace has 2 guns on him, I think that's too risky. As soon as he knows they're out there, he could kill all of us".

"And we can't call in a fake flight plan, because the FAA will fine us about $35,000 a piece and that's on the low end. But we have to think of something".

"I could always do a distress call and land us in a field near the airport. Might be a little bumpy, but we could manage".

"I'm fine with that. I can always buy another plane if I need to. The sudden drop in altitude might give me just enough time to knock Ace out".

"Ok. Just trust me".

Jonathan stepped back into the cabin of the plane.

"Everything ok?"

"Yes, everything is fine".

Ace was sitting with his two guns right next to him.

Buck got up and headed back to the cockpit, with his gun in his hands.

Jonathan put on his seatbelt and began to mentally prepare himself for what he knew was coming.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer and Jessalynn were sound asleep, when her alarms started going off. Jennifer sat straight up and hit the button for the nurse.

"It's ok, princess. Mommy's here."

The nurses came in and adjusted some of her meds, and determined that her fever had spiked again.

After a few minutes, they got her back to a normal range on all of her monitors.

Jennifer sat up and rubbed her back and sang to her for about half an hour.

"Come on princess…you can beat this. You're a fighter, just like your mama".

After about an hour of just sitting and staring at her daughter, Jennifer finally laid back down and went to sleep.

***Jonathan***

It was just before dawn. Jonathan and Jack were still on the plane with the kidnappers. Jonathan could tell Jack was circling, trying to burn off fuel.

Jack came over the intercom.

"We are due to land in about 20 minutes".

Jonathan buzzed back.

"Thank you".

He sat there plotting his plan of attack, and trying to figure out when the best time to strike was, and what to strike with.

Just as Ace stood up to go to the bathroom, the plane dropped, causing him to go off balance. Jonathan seized that opportunity to tackle him and knock him out.

It only took a few punches before Ace was unconscious.

Jonathan barely had time to scramble to his seat and put his seatbelt on before Jack called out that they were going down.

All he could do was hold on tight, and hope to hell he lived through it to see Jennifer and the kids again.

***Jennifer***

Susan came into their room first thing.

"Morning. How was her night?"

"Fine, I guess. The alarms only went off once".

"That's good. Did they have to do anything?"

"Just some repositioning, I think. They said her fever had spiked again. Can I give her a bath today?"

"Yes, I think that's a good idea. It will probably help her feel better too".

"How long can I hold her today?"

"Well, actually, my goal for this afternoon, is to get her off the breathing tube. And that usually makes them want to be held, so if it goes like I think it will, you should be able to do that".

"Wonderful. How do we get her to where she needs to be in order to get the tube out?"

"We just have to slowly wean her off the breathing medicine and if she tolerates it well, we can then take the tube out".

Jennifer nodded.

"She's still going to sleep for another couple hours or so. I'll start weaning her when I come back through after I've made all my rounds".

"Thank you".

"Any news from Jonathan?"

"None. I'm trying so hard to not call the police and not freak out, but I just have this feeling in my gut something is happening".

"I'm sure he'll call you as soon as he can. He loves you, and she has him wrapped around her finger already. Listen, if you need a break, we have a program here called Hospital Buddies. Just call #8657 from the hospital phone and ask them to send you a buddy".

"Great, thank you".

Jennifer took a quick shower and washed her hair and tried to feel human again.

She picked up the phone to call the house, but before she could dial, her father came in.

"Morning, sweetheart".

"Hi Pa. Oh, I'm glad to see you".

"How is little miss doing?"

"About the same. Susan said they are going to try and wean her off the breathing medicine this afternoon, and if she does well with that, they will take the breathing tube out. And we are going to get to give her a bath today or tomorrow".

"Well, that's a step in the right direction".

"I think so too. How are things at the house?"

"Very well. I don't think your aunt is ever going to put Jagger down. She might have to move in permanently and I know that would drive you nuts".

"Nonsense. We will be thankful for the help and the company. Any return from your phone calls?"

"Nothing yet, sweetheart."

"Damn! Where could he be?"

Stephen wrapped his arms around her and gave her a long hug.

"If I know my son-in-law, something mechanical has happened and he is doing everything he can to get back home. He isn't the type to just run off and abandon everything he loves, including his wife, kids, and business. He'll be back".

"Pa, you don't think he could be off somewhere having some sort of mid-life crisis, do you?"

"Well, I suppose it's possible, but I think if that were the case, you would have seen the signs of it before he left, sweetheart. But if he is, then we will all deal with it and try to help him through it the best way we can when he comes back".

A few minutes later, Rachel came in.

"I think I know what happened to them".

***Jonathan***

The fuselage was smoking, and everything was dark. Jonathan slowly opened his eyes to figure out that he was lying under pieces of the plane and on top of the ground. He slowly stood up. His shoulder hurt like hell, and his head was throbbing, but otherwise, he was ok. He climbed out and realized that they had landed farther into the woods than they had originally planned.

He used his good arm to pull pieces of the wreckage away in hopes of finding Jack.

He was getting close when he heard a faint "help".

"Hey, I'm here. I'm coming".

He pulled a piece of wreckage off of Jack, and helped him up.

Buck was right next to him in the cockpit, dead.

"What the hell happened?"

"I remember telling him that the landing gear wouldn't go down. I remember telling him to hang on, because it was going to be bumpy. And then he grabbed the wheel, and took us into a nosedive a lot sooner than expected and he wouldn't let go. So, instead of us going down at an angle, we shot down vertically, almost. And then I think we flipped or rolled, I'm not sure which. We aren't anywhere close to LA though".

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm all right. Just a slight headache, that's all".

"Well, we better make our way out of these woods".

***Jennifer***

Jennifer and Stephen were in Jessalynn's hospital room, with Rachel.

"What do you think happened to them?"

"I think Jack decided to leave me, so he got Jonathan on the plane and then instead of flying back here, he just kept flying…"

"Rachel, that's ridiculous".

"I agree, Mushy. It doesn't make any sense. First of all, Jack loves you. You are everything to him. Second of all, Jonathan would never agree to that. And third, the plane would run out of gas at some point. Jack doesn't have the means to keep Jonathan away all this time. If Jack wanted to fly off somewhere and start over, Jonathan wouldn't have stopped him, but he sure as hell wouldn't have gone with him either".

"What about the text that you got from Jonathan? It makes sense, Squishy. Why else would he send that?"

"I don't know. But what you are suggesting isn't logistically possible".

"It could be. Who knows the plane better than anyone else? Jack. He could very easily have changed the serial numbers on the plane, he could have painted over the logo, he could do a lot of things."

"Planes aren't something that can just be hidden, Rachel. If my son in law and your fiance did what you are suggesting, there would be witnesses somewhere who would see them, who would have seen the plane, who would have seen something. And I just don't think Jonathan would go along with that. If Jonathan didn't go along with it willingly, that means Jack had to subdue him somehow, and I don't think Jack would do that".

"I just don't know what else to think".

"Mushy…this is hard on me too. This is hard on all of us. But we can't let ourselves think the worst".

"I think I'm going to go to the beach for a while. The waves will help me think".

Jennifer gave her a hug and tried to comfort her, but it was no use.

"I'll call you later. If you talk to your aunt, tell her I'll be there this afternoon".

Jennifer nodded.

Susan came in and started the first round of weaning Jessalynn off the breathing machine.

"In another hour, I'll turn it down some more. Let's see how she tolerates this".

"Thank you".

"Sweetheart, tomorrow, I'm going to have to fly back to Hill Haven to attend to some business. If it goes well, I'll be able to come back at the end of the week".

"I understand".

"Aunt Marnie can stay, if she wishes. I'm sure she will want to, she loves Jagger and she loves helping you".

"I feel horrible that I'm not home to spend time with her".

"Don't you worry about that. She completely understands that you are right where you need to be".

"If you can get her to stay until we can get Jessalynn home, and then maybe for a few days after that, if she's willing, so she and I can visit, I'll buy her return ticket home. First class, whatever she wants".

"I'll pass that along".

Stephen stayed a couple more hours and then told her goodbye before he headed back to the house.

"I love you, thank you for coming".

"I love you too, sweetheart. I'll talk to you soon".

Susan came back in and turned down the settings on Jessalynn's vent once more.

"She's getting there. Her color is starting to come back a little too".

"If we could just get her breathing on her own, and get her daddy back home, everything would be ok".

"One step at a time".

Jennifer tried to get a nap in while Jessalynn was still sleeping.

About an hour later, she woke up when she heard a loud beeping noise.

"What's going on?"

"Jessalynn can't tolerate the lower levels of the medicine just yet. We are turning her vent back up a slight bit. We'll try again tomorrow".

She held it in till she and Jessalynn were alone in the room, and then laid back in the bed and cried.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan and Jack had been walking for a few hours. They were tired, thirsty, and ready to be home.

"I think we are walking in circles. In fact, I know we are. There's the plane wreckage".

They made their way back to the plane wreckage, and started to move some pieces around.

"We know where Buck is. Where is the other one?"

"I'm assuming he's in the wreckage at the end of the plane. I can't lift those pieces though, to look".

There were hundreds of broken tree limbs and branches all around them. Jonathan started gathering them, and putting them in piles.

"Jack, you got a lighter on you?"

"No. But Buck did. I'll see if I can find it".

He made his way to the front of the plane, and felt around in Buck's pockets.

"Here's a nice pile of cash. And here's a nice Rolex watch. And here…bingo. Here's a lighter".

"Perfect. We are going to start a fire".

"Here in the forest?!"

"Yeah. One thing Max taught me as a teenager, was if you ever get lost in the woods, or get stuck somewhere and need help, the number to remember was 3. 3 fires, 3 shots, 3 yells for help. So, we are going to build 3 fires, and hopefully the smoke stacks will attract some attention".

"Well, let's get started".

They got the fires going, and then Jack managed to pull two chairs from the wreckage that were mostly intact for them to sit on.

"Man, my head is really killing me. Maybe I'll just take a nap".

"No, you can't. Not till we get you checked out. I need you to stay with me".

"I'm just so tired…."

"Jack! Stay with me".

Jack's eyes were fluttering for a few seconds, and then closed.

"Damn."

Jonathan started looking around and spied the emergency kit. He quickly ripped it open, and activated the two ice packs. He put one of them on Jacks head, and tied it with some gauze. After wrapping him in a thermal blanket, he put the other ice pack behind his shoulder and leaned back against it.

"Ahhhh".

He had nothing else to do but sit down and wait.

***Willow Pond***

Aunt Marnie and Rachel and Jagger were inside the house.

"He's just been the happiest baby, all day long. Just smiling and smiling".

"He came out of the womb smiling, almost. He's always been such a vigorous eater, and a happy baby".

"Well, I think I'm going to get my gown on. He should be due for a bottle soon. If you want to feed him this one, I'll take the night shift".

"Nonsense. You were here last night by yourself. I'll take tonight. You can rest".

"Sure, whatever".

Neither of them noticed the shadowy figure outside the window, watching their every move.

Silently, the figure slowly turned the doorknob on the back door, as they all three disappeared from the room.

The person was happy to find that it opened, with ease.

"Now it's just a matter of time".


	10. Chapter 10

***Jennifer***

Jennifer woke up and stretched, and then instantly felt Jonathan's arms around her.

"Morning".

"Morning, darling." He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"How did you sleep?"

"Better, now that you're here. Promise me you won't go away again?"

"I promise. I'll never leave your side again".

Jennifer reached for him, and then suddenly, he vanished.

She woke up with a start, and sat straight up. It quickly dawned on her that she was in the hospital, Jessalynn was in the hospital, and Jonathan was not with them.

With her heart in her throat, she climbed out of bed and went to Jessalynn's side and leaned down and kissed her.

"At least I have you. It might be me and you and Bubby from now on, all on our own, but we'll make it."

She gave her another kiss.

After a shower and some breakfast, she was feeling a little bit better, but not much.

To put it simply, she was tired. Tired of being at the hospital. Tired of not being home. Tired of Jessalynn not getting better. Tired of not hearing from Jonathan. Tired of not knowing where he was. Tired of realizing that she might never get the answers from him that she desperately wanted.

She tried to distract herself for about an hour while she waited for Susan to come in.

She looked up when there was a knock at the door.

"Hi, my name is Misty. I'm a Baby buddy here at the hospital. Can I give you a break for a bit?"

"You know what, I would love that. I'm going to take my phone with me, and if the doctor comes in, please have her call me. She knows the number. I'm just going to go take a walk in the parking lot or something".

"Yes ma'am".

"You can't pick her up, but she loves to be sung to, and you can hold her hand and she likes it if you rub the back of her hand with your fingers."

"We'll be fine, ma'am".

"I'll be back in about 20 minutes, unless Dr. Kendall comes in. Thank you so much".

"Certainly, ma'am".

Jennifer headed to the elevator, and then out to the parking lot. She went and walked the courtyard, trying to enjoy the sun and the fresh air.

After her walk was over, she headed back inside.

Susan was in the room, waiting on her.

"Feel better?"

"Some. Not a lot, but some".

"Well, how would you like to hold your daughter's hand as I take her breathing tube out?"

"You mean it?"

"I mean it. The longer we keep her on it, the more we risk an infection. So, I am going to take it out, and then give her some cannula, and keep her in the oxygen tent at night".

Jennifer nodded.

"Ok, wash your hands and then we will do it".

After Jennifer was all set, she got to hold both of Jessalynn's hands while Susan took the breathing tube out, and then Susan picked Jessalynn up and handed her to Jennifer.

"Hi there, princess. I bet that feels better, doesn't it?"

She gave her several kisses, and then they walked down the hall to the room with the bath beds.

As soon as Jennifer put Jessalynn into the warm water, she opened her eyes.

"Hi princess. You love bath time, don't you? I bet this feels so good".

She gave her a leisurely bath, and got her all nice and clean, and then got her out and dried her off and diapered her again.

They walked back down the hall and got dressed again, and then Jennifer sat with her in the bed some.

The nurse came in and reattached her IV's, but still let Jennifer hold her.

She held her for an hour and sang to her and loved on her.

"Daddy isn't home yet, but Mommy knows he'll be home soon. And he's going to hate that he's missed seeing you all these days".

Susan came back in to the room.

"Well, someone looks very happy. I think she may have turned a corner".

"Gosh, I hope so".

"Hold her, while I put the cannula on her."

Jennifer was singing to Jessalynn and she didn't even notice the cannula being placed on her face.

"Ok, Mama. 10 more minutes, and then it's into the tent".

"Yes, Dr. Kendall".

Jennifer soaked up every second of her ten minutes and then after about a thousand goodnight kisses, she laid Jessalynn down in the tent. Susan turned on the oxygen, while Jennifer got her all covered up with a blanket and got her paci.

"When can we take the feeding tube out?"

"Let's give her a few days without the breathing tube and then we'll talk about it".

"Thank you".

"She's not out of the woods yet. But she's covered some distance. In the morning, I'll do another chest x-ray and recheck her bloodwork, so we will know where we stand".

"Great".

"Well, goodnight. I'll tell the nurses to call me if something happens. Otherwise, I'll see you bright and early in the morning".

"Thank you".

Jennifer went and took a quick shower and then changed into her pajamas and came out and got into bed.

She called the house to check on Jagger.

Rachel picked up.

"Hey, how's my son, and my best friend, and my aunt?"

"Your son is just fine. He's so happy. I think he's hitting a growth spurt, because he slept longer today both times and he's been so active. He's in the jumperoo right now, wearing himself out. And your aunt made us the most delicious meal I've ever had. Bacon wrapped stuffed shrimp, on a salad with cilantro lime dressing. And your best friend is hanging on by a thread, missing her fiance and all".

"I'm missing my husband just as much."

"How's Jessalynn?"

"She's great. She got the breathing tube taken out just a bit ago, and had a nice, long bath, and woke up. I mean, really woke up. She now just has nasal cannula, and hopefully, in a few days she can get the feeding tube out. Susan said we will do more x-rays and more bloodwork in the morning. I wanted to hold her all night, but she's in her oxygen tent, sleeping nicely".

"That's great".

"Listen, tomorrow, do you think you could bring Jagger up to the hospital? I'm hoping that Susan will allow me to take Jessalynn out to the courtyard, and I was hoping they could see each other. And when you do, please pack me a bag and bring me a change of underwear and a fresh t-shirt and some more lounging pants".

"Certainly. How about we come around 11?"

"Wonderful idea".

They chatted a little longer, and then Jennifer hung up and tried to get some sleep.

She got her wallet out of her purse, and pulled out a picture of her and Jonathan.

"Goodnight, darling, wherever you are".

She kissed it and put it back in her wallet and then turned out the light and fell asleep.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan was running out of wood and things to burn to keep the fires going. He looked up and realized that the trees were sort of blocking the smoke from rising above the forest. He looked around and guesstimated that it was sometime early the next morning. Hard to tell for sure, with the trees.

He got up and started digging around in the wreckage. He found the other emergency kit he kept in the main cabin, and opened it.

Finding nothing useful in there, he closed it back in frustration.

He looked over at Jack and realized he had fallen asleep. His chest was rising and falling, which was good.

He stared at the fire closest to him, and watched the embers burn and crumble. At some point, his body just gave into the exhaustion, and he drifted off.

Sometime later, he woke up when he heard voices.

"How awesome!"

"I've never seen a real-life plane wreck before!"

Jonathan opened his eyes and saw that three kids, about 13 years old, were standing in front of him.

"Hey, where did you two come from?"

"We were just riding our bikes, and we found you".

"I tell you what-if you guys can go get help-like the police or something, I'll give each of you a nice reward. Lots of cash, new bikes, whatever you want. Just go get us help, please. Tell them there's two of us who need stretchers and two more that will need to be hauled out".

"Sure, Mister".

Two of the boys went to get help, and the third one stayed behind with Jonathan.

"Mister, how did your plane crash?"

"Oh, usual way, I suppose. Nothing exciting".

"Plane crashes are really cool".

"Not when you're in them".

He pulled out a pen from his shirt pocket, and his wallet, and handed the kid some business cards and a pen.

"Write down your address and your name and phone number. I want to make sure you three get the rewards I promised".

Even though he needed the sleep and the rest, he was so grateful that the boys had come along.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer showered while Jessalynn was gone for her chest x-ray.

She was tidying up the room when they brought Jessalynn back.

Rachel called and told her they were on their way.

"Perfect. I'm waiting to speak with the doctor. If she says yes, we will meet you in the courtyard on the ground floor, and if she says no, I'll come meet you".

"Great. See you in a few".

Jennifer got Jessalynn all dressed up, and was sitting on the bed holding her when Susan came in.

"Hello. So, I have the results of her chest x-ray. Pneumonia spot is almost gone. I want to keep her on the medicine though, just to be sure."

"Yay! I'm so proud of you, princess".

Jennifer kissed her forehead.

"So, Rachel and Jagger are on their way up, so that I can see Jagger for a few minutes. Would it be the end of the world for me to take her to the courtyard and let her get some fresh air and see her twin brother for a few minutes?"

"I think that is a lovely idea. But, let's say only half an hour or so. I know that Jagger needs to see his Mama, but we don't want to overtire Jessalynn".

"I understand".

Susan got her all checked out, and then disconnected all of her IV's, and the nasal cannula, and she and Jessalynn and Susan walked down to the elevator.

Jessalynn was smiling at everyone and was so happy.

"I'll come see you two in a couple of hours. Have fun with your Jagger visit".

"Thank you, so much".

Jennifer and Jessalynn walked down to the courtyard and found Rachel and Jagger.

"Hi!"

"Hi! Hey little man! Mama missed you!"

They swapped babies and Jennifer loved on Jagger for several minutes.

"Mama missed you so, so much".

Jagger was holding tight to Jennifer's arm.

Jessalynn laid on Rachel's chest and let her rock her.

"Susan said we can only stay out here about 30 minutes. But, Jessalynn got a wonderful report-her pneumonia is almost gone, and she is allowed to be more active today".

"That's wonderful".

"Hopefully, this means we will get to go home soon. I cannot wait to sleep in my own bed again".

They turned the babies so they could see each other. They instantly started smiling.

"How is Aunt Marnie?"

"Wonderful. She's the sweetest little lady. She is seriously the best cook! She's taught me so much, and she's so good with Jagger. And she knows how to keep me calm. The wind was seriously going nuts last night and I could have sworn I heard someone outside like 4 times, but she kept calming me down and reassuring me it was just the wind".

"That makes me happy. I'm so thankful to the both of you. I swear, I owe you both so much for helping us through this".

"You don't owe me a thing. I'm happy to help out".

The thirty minutes was up all too quickly, and Jagger definitely didn't like leaving Jennifer, but Rachel managed to distract him and get him to calm down.

Jennifer and Jessalynn made their way back to her room, and got settled again.

Jennifer pushed the button for the nurse, and they came and got her IV's and cannula hooked up again.

"Just a few more days, Princess. Hopefully, we will only be here a few more days".

***Jonathan***

As soon as the boys got back with help for Jonathan and Jack, things happened very fast.

There were police, firemen, EMT's, all buzzing around.

"He has a head injury, of some kind. He was complaining of a headache earlier. I tried to keep him awake, but it didn't work. And there's another guy in the front of the wreckage-but he didn't survive".

They got Jonathan on a stretcher, and he told the police about what happened to them.

"I want us to be flown to Los Angeles. I'll cover all the costs".

"We can make that happen, Mr. Hart."

"And, I want the names and addresses of these three boys, so I can get them a reward. And if someone could loan me a phone so I can call my wife, I'd appreciate it".

"Right away, Mr. Hart".

***Willow Pond***

Rachel, Jagger and Aunt Marnie were in the living room. Jagger was happily doing tummy time, and playing with some toys, while Aunt Marnie and Rachel visited.

"She looked like she was finally getting some rest. I think the idea of possibly coming home perked her up quite a bit. And Jessalynn couldn't have been cuter. You could tell she loved being outside, and she loved seeing Jagger. And Jagger loved seeing his Mama too".

"Well, that's wonderful. Hopefully, they will be home soon".

The phone rang, so Rachel leaned over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Rachel, it's Jonathan. Is Jennifer there?"

"Jonathan! Where the hell are you and Jack?"

"It's a long story, but we are going to be arriving at Los Angeles General Hospital in an hour. Get Jennifer, and we will meet you two in the emergency room".

"You got it".

She hung up and looked at Aunt Marnie.

"Jonathan and Jack are coming home. I have to go get Jennifer and meet them at the hospital. Are you ok staying with Jagger? I might be gone till tomorrow".

"I'm fine, sweetie. Go".

Rachel went upstairs and quickly threw a bag together for Jonathan, and gathered her things and then headed to the hospital.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer was in her room, holding Jessalynn, when Rachel came in.

"Hi, what are you doing here?"

"I was at the house and the phone rang. It was Jonathan. He wouldn't tell me the details, only that he and Jack are being brought to the emergency room and he wants us to meet them there".

"Oh my gosh…"

Just then, the buddy from the day before appeared.

"Hi, can I sit with the baby and offer you a break, perhaps?"

"Yes, I think she would like that. You can pick her up now, but just be very gentle. She likes to sit in the bed, and she loves to be read to and sung to. Here are some books you can read to her, if you want".

"Great".

After they got her settled, Jennifer gave Jessalynn tons of kisses.

Rachel leaned down to tell her goodbye also.

"Aunt Mushy loves you, punkin."

"Hi, I'm Rachel".

"Hi, I'm Misty".

"Thank you for sitting with her".

"Happy to do it".

Jennifer and Rachel left and headed to the ER.

***Emergency Room***

"Where are they? They should be here by now".

"Any minute, Squishy. Let's be patient".

Jennifer paced back and forth, wringing her hands.

Finally, the doors opened, and a stretcher with Jonathan came rolling through first.

"Darling! What happened to you?!"

He reached for her and kissed her fingers several times.

"It's a long story, I'll fill you in, I promise".

She walked by his stroller as they took him to a triage room.

Rachel ran to Jack's side.

He was awake, on an oxygen mask.

"Gosh, I've missed you".

"I love you, I was so worried".

"I love you too".

They ended up being put in a room together.

The doctor examined both of them, and took them for x-rays and then brought them back.

"Ok, so final diagnosis. Jack, you have a concussion, and two broken toes, and a broken thumb. We will cast your thumb, tape your toes, and admit you to keep an eye on the concussion. Jonathan, you have a broken shoulder blade, so you will be in a brace for about 4 weeks. You also have a torn rotator cuff, so we are going to let your shoulder blade heal and then we will do surgery on your rotator cuff in a few weeks. You are also having some short-term memory loss, but hopefully it will correct itself. We'll observe it, just in case".

"Doctor, our daughter is upstairs in a room, being treated for the flu and RSV. Can he bunk in with us?"

"I'll allow it."

"Thank you".

Rachel was glued to Jack's side, and making sure he was comfortable.

"Jack, we'll get you a room here at the palace as well."

"Thank you, doctor".

"Ok, the orderlies will be here to move you two to your rooms within the hour".

***Jennifer's room***

Misty was holding Jessalynn and singing to her.

"How did I get so lucky to have a sweet girl like you?"

She sang "You are My Sunshine" to her a few times, and then Jessalynn started to get sleepy, so she put her back in her crib.

"One day, I'll be able to take you away from all of this and give you everything you ever dream of. And you'll finally be my daughter, forever and for always".

***Willow Pond***

Marnie was sitting in the living room, holding Jagger.

"Ride little horsey, down to town…"

He was laughing and loving every second of it.

The shadowy figure was watching them through the living room window.

As the figure backed away and tried to retreat back to where they had been hiding, they accidentally knocked into the table.

Marnie heard the commotion and got up to look, as the figure stealthily moved out of sight.

"Darn wind again. Hopefully, that will stop soon".


	11. Chapter 11

Jennifer walked alongside Jonathan's wheelchair as he was wheeled to Jessalynn's room, holding his hand the whole way.

"Hi Misty. This is my husband, Jonathan. Thank you so much for watching Jessalynn".

"No problem. She's such a sweet girl. Well, I'll be back tomorrow if you need another break".

"Thank you".

Misty left, just as Susan was coming in.

"Well, hello".

"Hi Susan".

"Welcome back".

"Thank you".

"Susan, can we get another bed for Jonathan?"

"How about a double bed?"

"That'd be great".

"Well, I will leave you two to your happy family reunion. I'll be back in to check on Jessalynn before I leave in a few hours".

"Thank you".

Once they were alone, Jennifer pulled the recliner across the room and sat next to Jonathan's bed.

"Where have you been?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you".

"I promise you, it's better than what I've been imagining".

"We went on the fishing trip. And then you and I talked on the phone, and I couldn't hear anything you were saying. It all sounded like a loud siren, almost. Then we lost signal, so I told Jack we had to fly back, and we packed up and headed out. And as soon as we got on the plane, just before we took off, we realized we had some visitors. They forced us at gunpoint to fly to what I now know was northern Idaho, and they held us in a room in a cabin-like place. Long story short, Tucker Collins has an identical twin brother. He and the twin, whose name is Grant, were put up for adoption at birth, and separated. Grant's adoption fell through, and he ended up in the orphanage at the same time I was there. He almost got adopted through the orphanage twice, but it fell through each time. So, then he joins the Navy, and he wanted to be in the crew with me and Bill and a couple of other guys. Except, he and Bill didn't like each other at all. Not even a little bit".

"Where is this going?"

"Hang on. So, he leaves the Navy, and we didn't keep in touch. He found his birth family after his discharge from the Navy and moved to the East Coast. There's no easy way to say this. His biological twin brother is Tucker Collins."

"You already said that".

"So, they had a plan. The plan was they were going to extort money from me and then go to Mexico. I got the feeling his long-term plan was that I was to keep paying him off, or he would send Tucker after you. But we never got that far. He admitted that Tucker and he switched places, and that he was really Tucker. So, I talked them into flying here so that I could see you and Jessalynn, and get the money. I figured that could buy me some time, somehow. But then, Jack came up with the idea to crash in a field and get the cops involved and I agreed to that. So, we were supposed to make a belly landing".

"What's a belly landing?"

"Think back to when you and I were dating, and I took you flying on our 4th date, and the landing gear wouldn't come down".

"Jonathan-you know I don't like reliving that".

"I know, but that's what it is. Anyways, we were going to do one of those, and I was going to knock Tucker out. There was just one problem".

"What do you mean?"

"I got Tucker knocked out. He was calling himself Ace for some reason. Anyways, his partner, a guy named Buck, was up in the cockpit with Jack. And when we went down, he grabbed the wheel and instead of us going down at a steep angle, he made us go straight down on a dive, so instead of us crashing into a field, we crashed into trees. Buck didn't survive".

"And Tucker?"

"I have no idea. He wasn't in the wreckage part that I was in or Jack was in. My shoulder was too hurt to lift the other pieces, and Jack was in no shape to help me".

"I see".

"So, tell me about Jessalynn."

"Rachel and I were at home with the babies. And Jessalynn woke up in the night, and she was so hot, and so, so, sweaty. Her cheeks were crimson, almost. So, I undressed her, and she started screaming, and shaking like. So we put some thinner pj's on her, and I ended up calling the doctor's night line, and they said to bring her in. So, I bundled her up, and packed a bag, and we came. Susan was paged, and she tested her for the flu, which came back positive. So, Rachel stayed with Jagger, and Jessalynn and I moved in here, and then the next day, she tested positive for RSV, and then I texted you, and then we talked on the phone, and I was so upset that you said you couldn't come home. So, that's when I said you were selfish, and I swear, I didn't mean that. I was just so frustrated. But then you sent me that text, so I got upset and called Pa, and he and Aunt Marnie flew out".

"What text?"

She got her phone and pulled it up and handed it to him.

"Baby, I didn't send this. Ace took my phone, and he sent this and then destroyed the phone".

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that. And I'm so incredibly sorry I called you selfish".

He grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers.

"So, what did your dad say?"

"He flew out here with Aunt Marnie, and he got his PI to look for you. And then they had to put her on a breathing tube and that just broke my heart. She's been sleeping like 14 hours a day because of the medicines, which also killed me. We finally had a good day yesterday, and she got the breathing tube out, and then today, we got to go outside and Rachel brought Jagger up and we all sat in the courtyard. But aside from that, it's been two steps forward, three steps back each time. And not being able to hold her has really bothered me. I know she needs the rest, but I think she needs love too".

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all of this alone, darling."

"Promise me that it's not me doing this, it's us doing it. I can raise the kids by myself if I have to, but this about broke me".

"I never intended to do anything other than go fishing and then come back home, I swear it. And once the guys got to us, my intentions were always about getting back here to you and the kids".

"I can't tell you how much I missed you and how worried I was, about a lot of things".

They shared a few sweet kisses and then Jessalynn started to cry.

Jennifer leaned over and picked her up and brought her into the bed with them.

"Hi princess. Look who's here. Daddy's here, yes he is".

She was smiling at Jonathan and he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I think we just needed Daddy to come home for us to start feeling better".

"Do we have any idea what caused this?"

"Not really. I asked Susan how we could have avoided it, and she said often times, people are carriers of RSV and don't even know it. She also said that the type of flu that she had was the strain not covered by the flu shot. I think the pneumonia came from her resistance being low, and from her probably not fully recovering from that ear infection she had".

"Why does she have all these tubes?"

"Well, she wasn't eating. So, Susan gave her a feeding tube, so she wouldn't get dehydrated. And then she had the breathing tube, so when they took that out, she got the nasal cannula so that she would still get some pure oxygen. And she's been sleeping in an oxygen tent and doing pretty well on that."

"How are you? Have you been sleeping, and eating?"

"Yes, although at times, it was hard. It helped having Pa here. I should call him and tell him you are here now".

She quickly dialed his number.

"Hello Walter, it's Jennifer. Is my dad there?"

"No, Miss Jennifer. I took him to the airport a few hours ago. He should be with you in a couple hours".

"Perfect, thank you".

She hung up and turned to Jonathan.

"He should be here in a few hours".

"Great".

"So, I made a decision, and I hope you aren't upset with me. And if you are, we'll just have to work through it, because I think this is the right thing to do".

"What is it?"

"Well, for one, I want Aunt Marnie to stay a few days when Jessalynn is discharged, so that we can have a real visit. And I told Pa that I would buy her a ticket home whenever that is, and it would be first class. But I want to do more than that. I couldn't have gotten through this whole ordeal without Rachel and Aunt Marnie. So, I want to send Aunt Marnie on the dream trip of a lifetime, wherever she wants to go, to say thank you. And I haven't talked to Rachel about it, but I still want to pay for their wedding and honeymoon".

"I'm ok with all of that".

"Good. They really both deserve it".

Jessalynn got a little fussy, so Jennifer sang to her till she fell back asleep and then put her back in her crib, and then came back to the bed.

She stretched out next to him.

"Are you sure you're alright, besides the shoulder?"

"I'm fine. I'm back here, with you, and that's all that matters".

"How did Tucker and Buck find you guys?"

"I have no idea. I'm thinking he came to LA, and did some research and found that I had a plane, and maybe put a GPS on it, or something, I'm not sure. I think it's a stretch that he just so happened to be in Montana where we were, but I suppose it's possible".

"Darling, I have to tell you something else. It was like the second day we were here in the hospital or something, and Rachel called and said Stanley had called the house, and needed you to call him. So I called him and he started rambling on about price points and the data not matching and how you need to lower this and raise that in order to make quarterly projections and I finally told him I had no clue what he was talking about that you were out of town and that Jessalynn was sick and you were going to be here with me when you got back, so he just needed to handle things like he saw fit, and that you would call him when things calmed down and were ready to go back to the office".

"Great job, darling. That's what I would have told him".

He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"I promise you, it's all going to be ok. I realize that you have dealt with a lot. Once we all get well, I'm committed to working a 4-day week, and if I have to hire someone to do all of my traveling, I will".

Susan came in and examined Jessalynn again, and was careful not to wake her.

"Ok, so tomorrow, I think we are going to remove the feeding tube and try her on a bottle. Now that her lungs have cleared up, she should tolerate the bottle just fine."

"If she does, what else do we have to do before she can go home?"

"If she can tolerate the bottle feeds, and she doesn't spike a fever or anything, I'll release her day after tomorrow".

"That would be amazing".

"Jonathan, if you need pain meds or anything, just buzz the nurse. I'll tell them to give you whatever you need".

"Thank you, I appreciate it".

Just then, the police lieutenant came and knocked on the door.

"Hi Jonathan, Jennifer".

"Hey".

"I need to get your formal written statement and get a description of the guys from you".

"I can't write, but I can definitely tell you everything, if you want to record my statement".

"I tell you what, I'll call a transcriptionist and have them come down. Now, what are the descriptions of the people that did this to you?"

"The leader is Tucker Collins, out of New York. He has a twin brother named Grant Barlow. They traded places. He is the one that was found in my plane, away from the cockpit. And the other one is a guy he called Buck, he was the one that was found in the cockpit, who didn't make it."

"Yes, we identified Buck as 42-year-old Martin Robert Buckman. He was declared DOA on the scene. How long were you at the crash site?"

"At least overnight. I'm not sure how long I was out before that, though".

"I understand. Was there anyone else on the plane with you?"

"Jack Michaels, my pilot, was flying the plane. Buck was sitting next to him. I was in the cabin with Tucker, aka Ace. If there was anyone else on board, I never knew it".

"Lieutenant, did Tucker have any fatal injuries?"

"I wouldn't know. By the time I left the scene, they hadn't found him yet".

"What?!"

"Lieutenant, the plane isn't that big".

"My guys are carefully inspecting each piece of the plane, and will let me know what they find. They will also inspect the woods for 10 miles in all directions. If he's not there, my guess is, he woke up before the both of you, and made his escape".

"But that's impossible. He was nowhere near me when we started to go down, and I didn't move the wreckage pieces at all".

"Perhaps he did".

"This just isn't making sense".

"Lieutenant, if you contact the New York parole board, they should be able to give you updates on Tucker Collins' appearance. He was just put on a parole about a month ago".

"Thank you".

The transcriptionist got there and transcribed Jonathan's statement, and then they were left in peace again.

"Can I get you anything?"

Just then, Rachel and Jack knocked on the door.

"Who's up for a pizza?"

"Yes, please".

"Yes, please".

"Perfect."

Jennifer called and placed an order for the usual for her and Rachel, and two meat extravaganza pizzas for the guys.

She called the house to speak to Aunt Marnie.

"Hello?"

"Hi Aunt Marnie. Just want to let you know Jonathan is alright. I called Pa and Walter said he was on his way, so he should be arriving at the house anytime now".

"Correction. He's right here in your room".

Jennifer looked up and saw her dad.

"Aunt Marnie, he actually just walked in our room. How's Jagger?"

"Wonderful, sweetie. He's sleeping, right now, but he's wonderful".

"Thank you. Jonathan and I want to talk to you about something when we get home, so don't let me forget".

"I won't."

"Rachel says she'll be there tomorrow morning and you can have the whole day off".

"She's sweet. We'll work it out".

"Well, I better go. Kiss Jagger for me".

"I will, if you kiss Jessalynn for me".

"I will. Thank you so much, Aunt Marnie".

She hung up and got up and hugged her dad.

"I'm so glad you're here. You're just in time, we just ordered pizzas".

"Oh, none for me. I had dinner on the plane".

"Jessalynn and Jagger are going to be so excited you are here".

"Jonathan, I'm glad to see you".

"I'm glad to be seen".

"Pa, Jessalynn got the breathing tube out, and she's just doing wonderful. And if she keeps it up, she will get the feeding tube out tomorrow and then we can go home maybe the next day".

"Wonderful! She looks like she's gained about 3 pounds and grown a foot too".

"She has not. But I do think she is feeling much better".

Jonathan and Jack filled Stephen in on what happened to them.

"Pa, it was Tucker Collins."

"That miserable, low-life, good for nothing piece of garbage".

"I agree".

"Just to let you know, they haven't found him in the wreckage yet. I think it's only a matter of time, he can't have gotten too far".

"Well, when I get to your house tonight, I'll do a walk-around and make sure everything is ok, and then I'll call my PI and have him only investigate Tucker Collins and his brother, Grant Barlow".

"Great idea".

Jessalynn woke up and Rachel jumped up to get her.

"Hi angel. Aunt Mushy has missed you".

She and Jack were holding her and playing with her and making her giggle.

Stephen stayed about an hour and then headed to the house.

"Max should be home tomorrow Pa. He's going to be shocked by everything".

"I'll be glad to see him. It's just not a visit to your house without Max".

"He's one of a kind, that's for sure".

Their pizzas arrived, so Stephen took that opportunity to head home.

"I'll be back in the morning, sweetheart".

"Sounds good. Goodnight, Pa".

"Night, Stephen".

"Night, night".

They all sat around and ate their pizza and salads and basically stared at Jessalynn in her crib.

Jennifer finally decided to talk to Jack and Rachel about the wedding.

"So, I've been thinking. Since you two mean so much to both of us, and you have helped us so much lately with Jagger, we want you to pick the wedding and honeymoon you want. And we are going to help you pay for it".

"What? We can't accept that".

"Mushy, yes you can. You don't have family that is willing to put you first. And Jack's family isn't helping, and a long time ago, after a horrible evening, a very intelligent person once told me that friends are the family you choose. And you two deserve to have the wedding you want, because you only get one wedding day, if you do it right".

"That's so incredibly generous of you".

"We love you, bigger than the sky".

"And we love you, more than-"

"Mrs. Betty's apple pie", they said in unison.

Jack and Jonathan were looking at them like they were nuts.

"We were talking earlier, about having a weddingmoon somewhere. I also like the idea of having a beach wedding and small reception and then a honeymoon somewhere".

"So, if we had a beach wedding, who would be there?"

"On my side it would be Jennifer, Jonathan, Stacie, her boyfriend, Alexandria and her husband. If my dad and stepmom choose to come, fine. But I doubt they will".

"And on mine it would be my family, so we are looking at like 30 people tops."

"We could do a small reception for that many".

They planned it all out, and decided to do a beach wedding, somewhere near a reception site, and then a nice honeymoon.

After some initial discussion, they picked Tahiti as their honeymoon site.

Jennifer made a mental note to make the arrangements when she had a minute.

The nurse came and told Jack he had to go back to his room, so he and Rachel told them goodnight and headed back downstairs.

Jennifer went and changed into her pajamas, and then helped Jonathan change into his, and then they climbed into bed.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Not a thing".

"How's your pain?"

"I'm alright for now. But it's definitely wearing off".

"Darling, let me call the nurse and get you something. No sense being miserable".

He thought about it and nodded.

She hit the button for the nurse and then waited.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"There weren't many, but I had a couple moments where I really and truly thought I would never see you again".

"I thought you were so mad at me. And in the beginning, I was pretty mad at you too, because all I heard you say on the phone was 'I can't'. But I just knew deep down that regardless of you and me, you would never leave Jessalynn and Jagger like that".

"I would never leave you like that, either".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"I am so ready for a long night's sleep. More than just a few hours at a time".

"Darling, we can send her to the nursery tonight, if you want".

"I know, and normally I would seriously consider it. But she's sick, and she can't help it and I don't want to do that".

The nurse came and gave him some pain medicine, and then they drifted off to sleep, happy to just be close to each other again.


	12. Chapter 12

***The Next Day***

Jennifer and Jonathan spent the day playing with Jessalynn and just resting, since Jonathan needed to rest as well.

Stephen came and visited for awhile in the morning.

"Sweetheart, has anyone been in the guesthouse since I was there at Christmas?"

"No, why?"

"Well, I was going to stay there last night, so I took my things to the guesthouse when I arrived and then Marnie convinced me to stay in the house, so I went and got my things. And I was going to grab some pajamas that I left in the bureau the last time, but they weren't there, which isn't that big of a deal. But, it looked as if someone was staying there".

"That's strange".

"I'll have Max check it out in the morning".

"Max is in Canada, darling. He should be home today or tomorrow".

"Oh yeah, that's right".

"Pa, how was Jagger this morning?"

"It was the funniest thing. Marnie had him downstairs in the high chair, feeding him a bottle, and I came downstairs to get some coffee. He saw me and let out the loudest squeal, and started clapping his hands and kicking his legs. He wouldn't stop till I picked him up out of the high chair".

Jennifer was laughing.

"He loves his Poppy".

"He is a happy boy. I think your aunt is going to have a serious case of withdrawals when she goes home. You might have to let her come visit every few weeks or so".

"I would love that".

Susan came in to examine Jessalynn.

"Ok sweetpea, let's see how you do without the feeding tube".

Jennifer held her while Susan gently removed the feeding tube.

"Good job, princess. Mommy is so proud of you!"

Jessalynn smiled really big and clapped her hands.

"Ok, so for her first bottle, try only giving her half of what you usually give her. If she tolerates that well and can keep it down, then give her the other half. After that, she can have regular sized bottles".

"Got it".

"And if there aren't any other issues, then we can talk about her going home tomorrow. I'll check back in with her this afternoon".

"Wonderful!"

Jonathan held Jessalynn while Jennifer made her a bottle, and then helped feed her as well.

Jessalynn fell asleep on Jonathan's chest after her second bottle, so Jennifer offered to take her.

"No, it's ok. I've missed holding her. She's not hurting me".

Stephen decided to head into town, so Jennifer and Jonathan reclined the bed and took a nap with Jessalynn.

Jennifer slept the best she had in over a week, with Jonathan right by her side.

***The Next Day***

Susan officially discharged Jessalynn, and Jonathan's doctor discharged him as well, in the late afternoon.

They were all packed up and about to head to the car when the nurse came in with a wheelchair.

Jonathan held Jessalynn as the nurse pushed them out. Jennifer followed behind with their bags.

"I am so ready to get home".

"Yes, I am too".

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer and Jonathan came inside the house, with Jessalynn.

"Look who's home! Daddy and Jessalynn!"

Jagger squealed really big and clapped his hands a few times.

"Jonathan! It's so good to have you home!"

"Thanks, Aunt Marnie. I'm glad to be home myself".

Jonathan got settled on the couch, and then Jennifer handed Jessalynn to Aunt Marnie. She picked Jagger up and loved on him for a few minutes and then brought him over to Jonathan.

"Hey there, buddy. Daddy missed you".

They all sat around talking and relaxing for about an hour.

Max came in.

"Mr. H! Mrs. H! What's with all the extra cars in the driveway?"

"Max1 You're home!"

"Hey Max! Great to see you!"

"Max, glad I got to see you this time!"

"Hey there, Mr. Edwards. How nice of you to come visit".

"Max, this is my Aunt Marnie. She's been helping out. Things have been a little chaotic, to say the least. Aunt Marnie, this is Max, he's like Jonathan's dad".

"Hello, nice to meet you".

"Likewise. Mrs. H., what do you mean things were chaotic?"

"Well, Jonathan went on a fishing trip with Jack, and then Jessalynn got the flu. I took her to the hospital and they admitted her, and then found out she had the flu, RSV, and pneumonia. Jonathan tried to get back here but his flight was hijacked, and he was almost killed. And to top it off, the kidnappers sent me a message supposedly from him that said he was leaving all of us and going off the grid for a bit. So, I was in the hospital with Jessalynn, thinking he's left us and that she wasn't going to make it. So, Pa and Aunt Marnie flew out here to help out, and Rachel helped out as well, and then Jonathan and Jack were rescued and brought to the hospital and I swear, that's the exact moment that our princess decided it was time to get better".

"That's quite a story. Mr. H., are you ok?"

"I'll be fine, Max. I have a torn rotator cuff and a broken shoulder blade, and I have to buy a new plane, but I'm alright".

"Glad to hear it".

"Max, before you went out of town, were you in the guesthouse at all?"

"No, Mrs. H. I haven't been in the guesthouse since Mr. Edwards was here last, at Christmas time".

"Well, that's strange. Pa was saying he left some pajamas in the guesthouse and now they aren't there".

"It's alright, sweetheart. I have plenty more at home".

Aunt Marnie headed to the kitchen to make dinner while Stephen and Max visited, and Jonathan and Jennifer played with the babies.

About half an hour later, she came back into the living room.

"Ok, dinner is served. Cheesy Shrimp and Grits, just the way Suzanne used to make them".

Jennifer teared up, thinking of how much her mother loved to cook.

They put the babies in their high chairs, and a few minutes later, Jagger started pitching a fit.

They tried everything, until finally Jonathan picked him up and held him while he ate.

He calmed down as soon as they sat down.

"I think someone has missed you".

"Probably about as much as I missed him".

"I don't want to encourage him to cry and pitch a fit to get his way, but I think tonight we can make an exception".

Jennifer did the dishes with Aunt Marnie afterwards, while Jonathan and Stephen took the babies into the living room.

"Aunt Marnie, now that Jonathan is home, we want you to stay a few days so we can have a real visit".

"I would love that, sweetheart."

"Is there anywhere you want to go that you haven't been to?"

"Oh yes. I would love to go to Italy and Spain and see all sights".

"That sounds wonderful. Jonathan and I loved our time in Italy and I haven't been to Spain in so long. It's beautiful there, though".

They headed into the living room, with bottles for the babies.

"Ok, it's almost bath time and then bed time for baby 1 and baby 2".

"Mommy, let's let them stay up a little longer tonight. Please? For Daddy?"

"Ok, for Daddy".

"Jennifer, Jagger had a bath this morning".

"Oh, well, then maybe we can move bath time till tomorrow morning for both of them".

They played with the babies after their bottles, and Stephen was enjoying getting Jagger to laugh.

"Pa, he just absolutely adores you".

"Feeling is mutual, sweetheart".

Stephen called it a night around 10, just as Jennifer and Jonathan were taking the babies upstairs.

'Darling, are you sure you can carry him?"

"Yeah, I'm positive. He's on my opposite shoulder".

They said goodnight to Stephen and then got the babies down and then headed to their bedroom.

Jennifer helped him change for bed, and put some of the muscle rub the doctor prescribed on his shoulder.

"How does it look?"

She held up a mirror and let him see it in the bathroom mirror.

"Wow. That's a dark bruise".

"Yeah, it is. But it will heal, and you're home and that's all that matters".

She quickly changed for bed, turned on the baby monitor and then climbed into bed next to him.

They turned the lights and he wrapped his good arm around her.

"It feels so wonderful to be able to sleep in our own bed".

"Yes, I agree. I never want to see the hospital again".

"I want more than anything to make love to you all night long, but my shoulder is killing me".

"When you're well, honey. When you're well".

She gave him a few kisses and then they settled in to get some sleep.

Pretty soon, they heard a faint knock at the door.

"Mr. H? Mrs. H.? It's Max. I think we got a problem".

"Come in, Max".

Jennifer flipped the light on.

"I was downstairs in the kitchen, getting some milk. And I heard something, and I looked up, and I swear, there was a man staring at me through the window. I flipped the lights on, and ran to the window, but he was gone. I took a look outside, but couldn't find him. But I found some footprints in the mud that I know I didn't leave".

"Does anything appear to be stolen?"

"Not that I can tell".

"Call the neighborhood patrol, and ask them to drive by and see if anything's amiss out front. Make sure the doors are locked and the gate is locked, and we'll figure out the rest in the morning".

"Got it, Mr. H."

Jennifer turned the light out again and they snuggled back up.

"Darling, Rachel and Aunt Marnie both, in the past week or so, have mentioned something about hearing something or someone at night, and they get up to look and it's just the wind".

"I'll call a tree trimmer in the morning".

He sleepily kissed her.

"Goodnight, I love you".

"Goodnight, I love you too".

***The Next Morning***

Rachel and Jack rang the doorbell around 9.

Jennifer went to answer it.

"Good morning. How did you get in the gate?"

"Well, I had the buzzer in my car. I can't find it now though. I think it's under the seat. But, it's ok, because the gate was open".

"The gate was open?"

"Yeah, just like someone had just come through it and it hadn't closed yet".

"That's strange. Nobody's been in or out this morning."

She closed the door behind them.

"How are you feeling Jack?"

"Grateful to be alive."

"Glad to hear it".

They went into the kitchen, where Jonathan was sitting with the babies. They were both in high chairs.

"We decided to start feeding the babies solid food this morning, so you're just in time to see how they do".

"Wonderful!"

Jennifer quickly mashed up some carrots and put them in a bowl. She handed Jonathan a bowl and spoon, and kept a bowl and spoon for herself.

30 minutes later, the babies were covered in carrots and Jennifer was declaring it a success.

"Darling, Max and Jack and I are going to take a look around outside".

"Ok, be careful. Max, don't let him use his shoulder or lift anything".

Marnie, Rachel and Jennifer stayed inside with the babies. They got them cleaned up and then Jennifer cleaned off their high chairs.

"What are they looking for outside?"

"Well, it's the strangest thing. You both told me you heard things at night the last few days, and then last night, Max said he was in here getting some milk and heard someone and he swears he saw someone looking at him through the window. So, he took a look outside but didn't see anything and it was so dark. So, we said we would take a look this morning. Jonathan said he was going to call a tree trimmer. Max said that there were footprints outside he knows he didn't leave though, so Jonathan wanted to just check it out".

"Well, that's a start."

"Yeah, I thought so too".

Just as they were finished with getting the kitchen and the babies cleaned up, the phone rang.

Jennifer handed Jessalynn to Aunt Marnie, and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's Susan. Can I make a house call to check on my favorite sweet pea?"

"Absolutely! Come over anytime".

"I'll see you in ten minutes".

They all got settled in the living room. Jessalynn and Jagger were playing on the floor in their play yard, while Jennifer and Rachel and Marnie were visiting.

Stephen came and sat down near the babies. Jagger kept tapping his hand on Stephen's foot.

Susan arrived soon after, so Marnie and Stephen took the babies on a stroller ride, so Susan and Jennifer could talk without the babies squealing.

"Hi, come on in".

"Hello. So, how was your first night home?"

"Wonderful. Jessalynn slept almost 6 hours straight. I was amazed".

"That's great. Any signs of dysregulated breathing or struggling to breathe?"

"Not that I've noticed. She's on a stroller ride with her aunt and her poppy right now. She's been very smiley this morning. We started the babies on solid food this morning and they both loved it".

"Wonderful! What did you pick?"

"Carrots".

"Great choice. Always give a veggie first, so they don't get hooked on fruits. And remember, yes, they are twins, but they are still two people. One of them might like something the other one doesn't, and that's ok".

"Got it".

"Well, I'm glad everything is ok with her. I knew it was going to be, but I just had to make sure".

"Why?"

"Well, last night after you guys left, there was a disturbance at the hospital. And I decided I just wanted to see for myself that you guys were all right".

"What kind of disturbance?"

"Well, after you and Jessalynn left, one of the volunteers came up to the floor. And she walked around a bit, looking for a place to volunteer. And the nurses said she was her regular, sweet self. And then all of a sudden, she was in the hall, screaming and crying that she had lost everything. The nurses couldn't calm her down, so they called the psych unit, and they had to sedate her just to get her to breathe normally, and get a regular color back in her face. She spent the night in the psych ward, and checked herself out this morning before anyone could figure out what happened".

"I wonder what upset her".

"I have no idea. Nobody could get her to say anything, and then when she was calmed down enough to speak again, she just refused to answer any questions and demanded that she be released. Because she's over 18, the hospital couldn't keep her there without a court order".

"Well, hopefully, she'll be ok. I have to say I can absolutely understand how she feels. There were several moments, especially in the beginning, where I thought I would be walking out of there without my daughter and heading to the funeral home to plan her funeral. I hope that isn't what happened to her".

Just then, the back door opened. Jonathan, Jack, and Max all came inside.

"Hey, did you find anything?"

"Yeah, we did. Where are the babies?"

"On a stroller walk with Aunt Marnie and Pa".

"Let's bring them inside".

Jack headed to the door to go tell Rachel to bring them back inside.

"Jonathan, what's going on? You're scaring me".

He came over and sat next to her.

"Darling, we looked all around the yard and along all the edges and all through the guesthouse. Someone has definitely been in there, and someone has been coming in and out of the property at night, through a hole in the fence at the back. We found tire tracks on the other side of the fence, so it looks as if they were coming and going through that part of the fence. I'm going to call and have someone come and put a new section of fence up, and also some solar motion detected lights on the back of the house, and on either side of the path that leads to the fence".

"Great idea".

Jack came back inside with Rachel and Marnie and the babies.

"Ok, so until this project is completed, we are all staying inside the house".

"Jonathan! That's a little overboard, don't you think?"

"I'm just trying to keep everyone safe, that's all. Let's just all be watchful, ok?"

Jennifer nodded.

Jennifer took Jessalynn from the stroller and sat down next to her father, as Jonathan disappeared into the study to make the phone calls.

"Jonathan is just trying to protect all of you, sweetheart. He means well, and after his plane accident, he feels as though he has to prove himself to you and the babies and everyone else".

"I'm worried, Pa. Really and truly worried".


	13. Chapter 13

***A Month Later***

Jonathan and Jennifer were at Willow Pond. All of the repairs and a few upgrades had been made to the property and guesthouse, and Jonathan's shoulder was healing up quite nicely.

Aunt Marnie had stayed on to help them out, but her visit was drawing to a close. She would be going home in just a couple of days.

Jonathan and Jennifer were getting one final date night, to his company's annual charity ball.

Jonathan and Jennifer were in their bathroom, getting ready.

"Darling, are you sure you're up to going to this tonight?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's just it's only been a little over a month since your plane accident, and I just don't want you to overdo it, that's all".

She was putting on her makeup in the mirror, while he was shaving.

"I'm ready to get back into the swing of things, darling. I'll be fine, I feel great. Are you going to be ok? I don't think you've left the babies this long, yet".

"I'll be fine. Aunt Marnie is more than capable, and it's not like we are going to be out all night".

Jennifer stepped into the closet and slipped on her dress.

"Darling, what did you say the theme for tonight is?"

"A Night to Remember".

"Well, I'm sure we can manage that".

She stepped out of the closet in a strapless mermaid evening gown, made of champagne tulle, black lace and rhinestones, with a corset lace-up in the back.

She paired it with black lace peep-toe heels and a black lace clutch, and the silver diamond necklace Jonathan gave her when the kids were born, plus some diamond hoop earrings.

"Darling, can you lace me up, please?"

"Certainly".

After he laced her up, she made sure his tie was straight, and then they headed downstairs.

"Ok Aunt Marnie, we are headed out. We won't be too terribly late. I made the kids' bottles this afternoon, and they are in the fridge, you just have to heat them up. The number of where we'll be is on the fridge."

"Jennifer, you look absolutely stunning! Have a good time, you two. We'll be fine here".

They gave the kids several goodnight kisses, and then headed out.

***In the car***

Jonathan opened the door for Jennifer and helped her into the car, before sliding into the driver's seat next to her.

She laced her fingers through his as they made their way to the Imperial Ballroom.

"Is the ball in the same place as last year?"

"No. We are having it this year at the Imperial Ballroom, on the top floor of the Walenska building. We have the whole parking garage, the top floor of the building and roof access".

"That sounds great".

He kissed the back of her hand.

They drove along, enjoying the scenery until he pulled them up in front of the parking garage.

They valet parked, and then he came around and helped her out of the car.

They walked the red carpet, hand in hand, and posed for some photographs.

They made their way inside, and found their table.

Everyone was excited to see him, and to see Jennifer.

"How are the babies?"

"Amazing. They are smart, just like their daddy, and have them wrapped around their fingers, for sure".

Jonathan went and got them a drink, while Jennifer talked with the ladies from the office.

They all loved her dress and couldn't believe she had already lost almost all of her baby weight.

Jonathan reappeared with their drinks.

"Thank you, darling".

They mingled and chatted with various people until it was time for the ball to start.

"Ok, I have to go make the opening speech".

He gave her a quick kiss and then headed up to the stage.

"Hello, everyone. Thank you all for coming to Hart Industries' annual Spring Charity Ball. We have a great evening planned for all of you tonight. If you look to the far western end of the ballroom, we have the absolute greatest restaurants here to feed you their best dishes. Along the southern wall of the ballroom, is an open bar. Please, drink responsibly, and please, tip your bartenders. In the eastern section of the room-you will find the bathrooms, plus an emergency exit, as well as the silent auction tables. We will have a live auction later on in the evening, but we have some very nice silent auction items on those tables. And finally, in the Northern end of the ballroom, you will find my absolutely breathtakingly beautiful wife, Jennifer. Everyone give her a hand".

Jennifer blushed.

"Now, everyone has been wondering what has been going on with us, and why I took a step back from the company. Well, there are a couple of reasons. One is that due to an experience I am not going to talk about publicly just yet, I broke my shoulder blade and I have been having to rehab it. In a few weeks, I am more than likely going to have surgery on it, but that won't keep me down too long. There are two other reasons I took a step back. If you'll direct your attention to the screen behind me, you'll see them. Our daughters' name is Jessalynn, and she's just the most adorable baby this side of the Colorado river, and she's the spitting image of her mother. And our son, Jagger, he's a handsome little heartbreaker. He's a momma's boy and his daddy's best buddy and he'll be hitting baseballs out of the park before we know it. Now, I am going to officially open the dance floor, by dancing with my beautiful wife, and then we will get on with the party. Thanks for coming, and please, enjoy yourselves".

The music started to play, as Jennifer walked out and joined Jonathan on the dance floor.

She gave him a couple of kisses as they started to dance.

"Wonderful speech, darling".

"Thank you".

"How's your shoulder? Am I hurting you?"

"With you in my arms, everything is perfect. I'm just fine, it barely hurts".

"Nice turnout tonight".

"Yeah, I'm pretty pleased so far".

"What items are up for auction?"

"Well, there's a Louis Vuitton purse, and an all expenses paid trip to the city of the winner's choice, with a value limit of course, and there's a couple of spa packages, and a few nice jewelry pieces, and a fur coat".

"Sounds exciting".

"I hope that it will be".

Just before their dance ends, she leaned in close to him.

"Darling, do you think this dress fits me well? I feel like everyone is staring at me and I don't really know why".

"I think it fits you just perfectly. And I know why they are staring at you, because I can't keep my eyes off you either. You have never looked more beautiful than you do tonight".

He leaned forward and gave her a couple of kisses, as their dance ended.

For the next two hours, they mingled, ate, and looked at the silent auction items.

Jennifer really wanted the Louis Vuitton bag, and was trying to figure out how much to bid.

She walked over to Jonathan and linked her arm through his.

"And then I told him he'd be lucky to ever do business with me again, and that if I ever heard of him peddling this scheme again, I would call in the bunko squad myself".

Jennifer leaned up to Jonathan.

"Meet me on the rooftop in 5 minutes".

She gave him a quick kiss and then headed towards the elevators.

As the doors closed, she saw him starting to head her way.

The elevators opened to the rooftop and she walked out and over to the edge. She was admiring the skyline when she felt his arms around her waist and his lips on her neck.

"Hi".

"What was so important you had to pull me up here?"

She turned around in his arms.

"This".

She kissed him slowly and romantically, and then rested her forehead against his.

"I just wanted to spend a few minutes alone with you, that's all".

"You know, the last time we had a few moments like this, we conceived the twins".

"I beg your pardon. The twins were conceived after you and I binge-watched those French movies, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah. Well maybe, baby number 3 can be our rooftop baby".

"Darling, are you saying you're ready for another baby?"

"I think so. I would love to see how the babies react to having a sibling".

"Darling, they barely recognize each other at this point. And besides, my body isn't ready to have another one just yet."

"That's a fair point. Ok, we can wait".

She put her hands on his chest and kissed him.

"I wish we had a night or two alone, but I also miss the babies. If I could just see them, I would probably be ok for a minute or two".

"I saw you eyeing something else downstairs too".

"You?"

"I was talking about the Louis Vuitton bag that's up for auction".

"Yes, I was eyeing that".

"So bid on it".

"I can't. It wouldn't look right if you and I bid on our own auction items".

"I tell you what. We sometimes get duplicates of the items donated for the auction. I'll take a look at the office on Monday and if I can find the duplicate, it's yours".

She scratched his neck with her fingernail.

"You know something? From time to time, I love you".

"Only from time to time?"

"Yep. And all the spaces in between".

She leaned up and kissed him passionately, and did that thing with her tongue and his lip that he loved.

After they finally broke the kiss, they headed back inside, hand in hand.

***Later that night***

Jennifer and Jonathan had the final dance of the evening, and then headed home.

It was their tradition, that after the ball on their way home, they always stopped for burgers and shakes.

They parked and ate at the overlook near their house.

"Darling, we should have the ball at that location every year. It was perfect. It was spread out just right so that you could pack everyone in, but not feel crowded. And the view from the rooftop was breathtaking".

"I agree. I will definitely put that in the notes for next year".

They finished their late night dinner, and then Jennifer rested her head on his arm.

He kissed her forehead and then moved to start the car again.

"Nuh uhh uhh….we said we were going to stay out past the last bottle of the night, darling".

"I know. But I just really want to go home and hold our kids".

"You know something? Me too".

She kissed him and they headed home.

***Willow Pond***

Aunt Marnie closed her book and set it on the table. She got up and headed to the kitchen to make the babies' bottles.

Hearing a door close, she came out of the kitchen.

"Jennifer, Jonathan? Is that you?"

Silence.

"Guess I'm hearing things". She headed back into the kitchen and retrieved the bottles, and then headed upstairs to the nursery.

She was turning on the lights as she went, and turning them off as got up the stairs.

She walked into the nursery and set the bottles down and then went to check on Jagger.

He was sleeping peacefully and wasn't showing any signs of waking up, so she walked over to check on Jessalynn.

She pulled the blanket back, and realized that it had been covering a baby doll.

She quickly went to the closet and turned on the light and cracked the door so it would illuminate the crib.

Jessalynn was gone.

Hearing another door close downstairs, she walked out to the landing.

"Hello? Who's there?"

"It's just us, Aunt Marnie. We're home from the ball".

"Jennifer, I don't have a clue as to how this happened. I swear I put her in the nursery".

"Aunt Marnie, what is it? What are you talking about?"

She stumbled and turned pale.

"Jonathan, something's wrong with Aunt Marnie".

He raced up the stairs to help keep her from falling down.

"It's not me. It's Jessalynn. She's gone".

"She's what?"

"Oh my God….."

Jennifer raced up the rest of the staircase and ran into the nursery.

Jagger woke up as she came in.

"Oh my gosh…."

She came out to the hallway.

"Jonathan! Call the police. Jessalynn is missing".

She picked Jagger up and held him close.

"It's ok, buddy. We'll find sissy".


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone came to the living room, and sat down. Jennifer focused on feeding Jagger a bottle, while Jonathan took a look outside.

Pretty soon, there were cops all over the place, coming in and out.

Lt. Grey came in.

"Jonathan, Jennifer. What's going on?"

Jennifer looked up at him with tears in her eyes and on her cheeks.

"Lt. Grey, this is my Aunt Marnie. She was watching the babies tonight. When we got home, she said Jessalynn was no longer in her crib. We simply cannot find her anywhere in this house. She just learned to crawl but she's never crawled out of her crib or out of the room, even".

She started to cry really hard.

"Jennifer, we'll find her".

He sat down and looked at Marnie.

"Tell me what happened".

"I put the babies down for bed at 8, just like we do every day. I kissed them both goodnight, and I covered them with their blankets. I made sure that Jessalynn had her lovie and her favorite blanket, and I did the same with Jagger. After they were both asleep in their cribs, I closed the door and came downstairs, and I read this book right here in this chair until 11:30. Then, I got up, and headed to the kitchen and started making up the bottles."

"Did you hear anything unusual, or see anything unusual?"

"Yes. I thought I heard them come home. I thought I heard a door close. But I came out here to the living room, and called for Jennifer and Jonathan, and they weren't here".

"So what happened next?"

"I finished making the bottles, and then went up to give them to the babies. And when I went into the nursery, Jessalynn was gone. And a few seconds later, Jonathan and Jennifer came in."

"You didn't see or hear anyone outside? You didn't have any strange visitors or strange phone calls?"

"Nothing".

Jonathan came in just then.

"Darling, what did you find?"

"Well, they didn't come through the gate in the back, that's for sure. Whomever this was, came through the side gate. I found Jessalynn's blankie on the ground just on the other side of the gate".

"You mean, someone has her?"

That was more than Jennifer could take.

Jonathan came over and took Jagger, and tried to console Jennifer, but it was no use.

Just then, Rachel and Jack came in.

"Hey, what's going on? We heard on the police scanner that there was some trouble at your house".

"Someone kidnapped Jessalynn while we were out tonight".

Marnie was crying pretty hard, and Rachel went and knelt by her.

"Aunt Marnie, this isn't your fault. It could have happened to me or even Jonathan and Jennifer. Don't blame yourself. And the police are going to find her. A baby that cute can't stay hidden, that's for sure".

Marnie patted Rachel's hand and grasped it.

Jonathan handed Jagger to Jack.

"Do me a favor, will ya? Take him upstairs to our room and rock him to sleep. There's a bassinette in the corner, just put him in that."

"You got it. Come on, little buddy. Let's go talk about airplanes and football teams and your smoking hot Aunt Rachel".

Jonathan put his arms around Jennifer.

"Darling, we are going to find her. I am going to call in whomever I have to-"

"Jonathan, I've got this. Just let us do our job".

"Herschel-you better do it damned fast. This is my daughter we're talking about and I'm not taking any chances!"

***Several hours later***

Jack got Jagger back to sleep, and then Jonathan managed to move him to their bathroom without waking him up.

Jennifer was quiet, and not speaking to anyone. Jonathan and Herschel worked it out that a patrolman was going to stay in the house at all times, in case a ransom call came in. There were also going to be several officers stationed outside, around the property. Jonathan had agreed to wait and see if there was a ransom note before he held a press conference.

After everything was as calmed down as it was going to be, Jonathan got Jennifer upstairs while Rachel got Marnie upstairs.

"Jennifer, Jonathan, I can't apologize enough".

Jennifer just hugged her.

"Rachel, you and Jack can bunk in the room next to Aunt Marnie's if you want".

"Thanks".

She gave Jennifer a hug goodnight and promised her they would talk in the morning.

Everyone headed to their respective rooms.

Jonathan helped Jennifer out of her dress, and slipped her shoes off her feet.

He started to peel her stockings off her legs, when she suddenly jerked away from him.

"No! I can't do this right now! I just want my little girl back".

"Baby, all I was trying to get you to do was change clothes. That's all. I'm tired too, now come on. We need to rest".

She angrily got up and headed to put on a nightgown and then came back to bed.

He was changing out of his tux.

He quietly put on some pajama pants, and then joined her in bed.

He gently wrapped his arms around her and held her for a few minutes.

Jennifer started softly singing "You are my Sunshine", just like she sang to Jessalynn every night.

Jonathan just held her, as she cried.

***The Next Day***

Jennifer and Jonathan hardly slept at all. She kept getting up and going to make sure Jagger was still in the bassinette.

Around 5 a.m., she finally went downstairs and made some coffee.

She was just about to pour herself a cup when Rachel appeared.

"Hi."

"Hi. I'm so glad you're here".

Jennifer turned and gave her a long hug.

"We'll find her, Squishy."

Jennifer teared up, and nodded.

"Did you rest any?"

"Some, I guess".

"Can I make you some breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry".

Jonathan came in the kitchen then, with Jagger.

"Morning".

"Morning".

Jennifer took Jagger and held him and loved on him some.

For the rest of the morning, Jennifer was either holding Jagger, or sitting next to whomever was holding him. She barely let him out of her sight.

Jonathan was in constant talks with the police and the FBI.

Around lunchtime, Jonathan came over to Jennifer.

"Darling, we haven't gotten a ransom demand. So, in order to find her, we need to consider having a press conference".

"I'm open to doing whatever it takes to find her, but not at the expense of Jagger's safety."

"We can increase security here. I'll hire as many firms as it takes for you to feel comfortable".

She nodded.

One of the officers indicated that a visitor was approaching.

Jonathan went and opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Agent McRainey with the FBI."

"Hi, I'm Jonathan Hart. This is my wife Jennifer, and our friend Rachel, and our son, Jagger, and our Aunt Marnie, who was watching the children when Jessalynn disappeared".

"Mrs. Hart, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Not at all".

"Think back, in recent weeks, days, whatever. Do you remember any strange occurrences?"

"Well, everything has been out of whack, so to speak, because Jonathan went on a trip and couldn't get in touch with us and couldn't get back, and during that same time, Jessalynn was hospitalized and I was spending all my time at the hospital with her."

"Do either of you have any enemies, or can you think of anyone who would be out to get you, or would want to hurt you?"

"Holden McAlister".

"Tara Bowman".

"Tucker Collins".

"Grant Barlow".

"Ok, wow. That's a pretty good list. Have you been in contact with any of these people recently?"

"As of about a month ago, Holden McAlister was still in prison. Tara was too."

"Tucker Collins is on the loose, as of a month ago. But he hasn't contacted us or anything. Grant Barlow is his twin brother, and last I heard, he was in New York posing as Tucker Collins".

"When Jessalynn was hospitalized, did anyone approach you at the hospital, or express an interest in Jessalynn that you thought was out of the ordinary?"

"Not really. There was a girl who was a baby buddy, that came and sat with Jessalynn a couple of times. Other than her, the only ones around us were family-Rachel, myself, my father, and her doctor, Susan, and the nurses".

"What do you mean by baby buddy?"

"It's a division of the volunteer program, and they come and sit with the babies who don't have anyone to hold them, or they will come and hold the babies if the parents need a break."

"How many times did she sit with Jessalynn?"

"At least two, maybe three. Her name was Misty. She was very sweet".

"Ok, we will follow up with the hospital and investigate the nurses and the volunteers. What is the name of the doctor?"

"Susan Kendall. She's a personal friend as well as our doctor".

"Great. I'll meet with her and the nurses, and pull the footage from the hospital and be in touch".

"Thank you".

"Please, find my daughter".

Jennifer's voice cracked, as the tears rolled down her face.

Jonathan put an arm around her and tried to comfort her.

"It's going to be ok, darling. It will all work out".

"No, Jonathan, it won't. It won't be ok till we get her back".

Jennifer got up and headed upstairs.

Jonathan walked the agent out, and then headed upstairs to check on Jennifer.

He heard her in the bedroom, crying.

"Darling…"

"Save it Jonathan. I can't deal with anything other than knowing that she's going to come back home. What if she's scared, or hurt, or thinks we abandoned her? What if the person isn't nice to her and she thinks we put her with those people on purpose?"

"Well, if we hold the press conference, then hopefully we'll be able to reach someone who will know something and we can rescue her before any of that happens".

After Jennifer calmed down, they went back downstairs and tried to prepare for the press conference.

They were sitting in the living room when the officer watching the front came in.

"Ma'am, there's a man outside who insists that he's supposed to be here. He says his name is Max".

"He lives here. Let him in, please".

A few minutes later, Max came in.

"Mr. and Mrs. H! What's with all the cops all around?"

"Max, sit down. We have something to tell you".

"What is it, Mr. H.?"

"Last night, while Jennifer and I were at the company ball, someone came in and kidnapped Jessalynn. The police are all around because we are investigating and trying to protect Jagger".

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. H. Is there anything I can do?"

"Not a thing, Max".

Jennifer went into the study and called her dad.

"Hello?"

"Pa, it's me. Jennifer. Listen, I wanted to tell you something before you see it on the news, but last night, Aunt Marnie was watching the babies for us, and somehow, Jessalynn went missing. We are probably going to hold a press conference later today, so I wanted you to hear it from me first".

"Sweetheart, it's going to be ok. Do you need me to fly back out?"

"I don't think so. The house is a little crowded as it is. I appreciate it though, and you're always welcome if you decide to come".

"How's Aunt Marnie?"

"She feels horrible. I don't blame her, but I think she thinks I do".

"Well, tell her to call me if she needs me. And tell Jonathan that if I can help, to please call me. I'll put whomever I have to on this".

"Thanks Pa. I love you".

"I love you too, sweetheart".

She hung up and went back to the living room.

"Jennifer, can I get you anything?"

"No Aunt Marnie. I was just talking to Pa. I wanted him to hear it from me before he saw it on tv".

"Good idea".

"He said to call him if you need him".

"I just can't imagine when the person came in. I mean, nothing out of the ordinary happened at all."

"It's not your fault, Aunt Marnie. As big as this house is, they could have come in at any point. Maybe even before Jonathan and I left, who knows?".

"I just hope she's ok".

Marnie grabbed another Kleenex.

Jonathan came in and found Jennifer.

"Press conference is set for 2 p.m. at the office".

She nodded.

"I called Pa. He said if we need any additional help, that he will send whomever he can to help us, all we have to do is call".

"Good, good".

"Do you know what you're going to say during the press conference?"

"I have absolutely no idea. I just hope that I'm coherent".

***Later that Afternoon***

Jennifer and Jonathan were just about to head to Hart Industries, to have the press conference. Jennifer was picking some pictures to take with her of Jessalynn.

Rachel came upstairs and knocked on their door.

"Jennifer? Jonathan? Dr. Kendall is here. She's asking to see you".

"Ok, I'll come down. Do I look ok?"

Jennifer had changed into a pair of black palazzo pants and a bright green blouse and black flats.

"You look gorgeous, just like always".

"Darling, can you check this tie?"

She nodded, and then walked over and straightened his tie.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, we will get through this, no matter what the outcome".

She hugged him back for a moment and then they all headed downstairs.

"Jonathan, Jennifer, hi. The FBI agent just left my office, and I had to come over and make sure you were ok".

"You're sweet to come, thank you".

Jennifer leaned forward and hugged her.

"So, I feel like I must tell you, I gave them the information about the volunteer that was sitting with Jessalynn. She's the same volunteer that had to be removed from the floor the day you guys went home."

"Really? She seemed like a sweet girl to me. Very happy".

"Yes, that was always my perception as well. But she apparently had some mental issues brimming just below the surface, and something just triggered her and she had a breakdown".

"We are about to have a press conference. We don't know who has Jessalynn, but someone does".

Jennifer began to cry.

"If I can do anything for either of you, please, don't hesitate to call me".

Susan hugged both of them, and then headed out.

"I'll stay here with Jagger and Max and Aunt Marnie, Squishy. Jack can drive the two of you to the office".

"Good idea. Thank you, Mushy".

They shared a long hug, and then Jennifer, Jonathan, and Jack headed out.

***Hart Industries***

Jack pulled them up into the parking garage, and then Jonathan and Jennifer got out, and headed straight to the press bay, where all the press conferences were held.

Stanley was waiting for them.

"Hello, Mr. Hart, Mrs. Hart. The press is all assembled, and getting set up. We are on schedule to start in about 5 minutes".

"Thank you, Stanley".

"Mrs. Hart, can I take those photos for you?"

"Yes, thank you".

Stanley took the photos and went and put them on the table next to the lectern.

Lt. Gray was ushered into the room where Jonathan and Jennifer were.

"Hi, did you find anything?"

"Not yet. The FBI is interviewing everyone they talked to you about. We were able to confirm a few things though. First off, Tara and Holden are still in their respective prisons, and as of yet, have no connections to this. The prisons are reviewing their phone call records though, and will get back to us if they hear anything concerning. Also, Grant Barlow has been arrested for posing as Tucker Collins, and is in custody. So far, he has maintained that he has no knowledge of his brother's plans. It seems as if Tucker promised him half a million dollars in exchange for him staying home with the ankle monitor on, and he accepted".

Jennifer leaned against Jonathan's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her.

"Why are they doing this to us?"

"Who?"

"Everyone. Tara and Holden, maybe not so much. But why did Tucker Collins have to come back into our lives? Why can't we just have some peace?"

"She's right. Jennifer's dealings with Tucker took place years ago. Same with my dealings with Grant Barlow. And it seems like just when we finally get the dust settled, here comes someone else to kick it up again".

"I'm sorry. I promise you, we are doing everything we can".

Stanley came back in then.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hart, we are ready to begin".


	15. Chapter 15

Jonathan laced his fingers through Jennifer's, and they followed Stanley to the lectern.

Lt. Gray was right behind them.

"Thank you all for coming. I am Jonathan Hart, CEO and founder/owner of Hart Industries. Also here with me today, is my wife, the most beautiful woman in any room, Jennifer, and our good friend Lt. Gray of the LAPD. So, the reason I have called all of you here today, is that almost 6 months ago, Jennifer and I were blessed beyond measure to become parents to the best kids ever created, our son Jagger and our daughter Jessalynn. And we now have proof that they are the best kids, because someone came into our home, breached our space, and our trust, and has kidnapped our daughter Jessalynn."

Jennifer held up a picture of Jessalynn.

The press went crazy with the flashbulbs.

Jonathan gave them a moment to take their pictures and then continued.

"Jessalynn is 6 months old, weighs 15 pounds, and has red hair, that so far is a little bit curly. She was last seen wearing a pink and white polka dotted pair of pajamas, and she had a pacifier, called a lovie with her. It's the kind with a stuffed animal attached. Hers has a big multicolored butterfly attached to it. She loves that thing and will pitch the biggest fit if you try and take it from her. We don't know who has her, but all we ask is that you contact us, and let us make arrangements with you to not only have you give Jessalynn back to us, but to get you the help you need. We aren't interested in putting anyone in prison for life or pursuing the death penalty against you or anything like that. We just want our daughter back, and for you to get the help you need. Now, Lt. Gray is going to fill you in on some other developments."

Jennifer and Jonathan stepped back, and Lt. Gray stepped up.

"We aren't positive as of yet, if these people are related to this case, but we are interested in speaking with a Tucker Collins. He is a fugitive, out of the state of New York, and is believed to be somewhere in the state of California. He might have some visible injuries, and he should be considered armed and dangerous. Also, we would like to speak with Misty Campbell, from Los Angeles. She took a interest in Jessalynn when Jessalynn was a patient at Los Angeles Community Hospital recently, and we would like to ask her a few questions. Just questions, that's all. If you know the whereabouts of either of these people, please call us. Misty isn't considered to be dangerous, but it's better to be cautious, so we are asking everyone to call us, and to not approach either of these individuals".

He turned to Jennifer and Jonathan again.

"Anything else you want to say?"

Jennifer stepped up.

"Please, if you have my child, please don't hurt her. She loves just about anyone, she has always been very sweet and loveable and huggable. Please, just love her. Don't hurt her. And please, bring her home so we can love her".

"If you have any info, please call us here at Hart Industries. We are going to set up a hotline, that will be staffed 24/7, and we will investigate every tip, no matter how big or small. All calls will be kept as confidential as they can be. Whomever calls in the tip that leads us to the kidnapper and to the return of our daughter will get a reward of $100,000. Please, help us find her. She means the world to us".

They thanked everyone for coming, and then headed back behind the curtain.

Lt. Gray walked them to the car where Jack was waiting.

"Jennifer, Jonathan, I'll be in touch. As soon as I hear anything, I'll be in touch".

"Thank you".

Jonathan and Stanley spoke briefly about the hotline.

"Let me get her home, and then I'll come back tonight and oversee it for a bit".

"Yes, Mr. Hart. I'll stay here till you get back".

"Thank you, Stanley".

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer, Jonathan and Jack came inside, and found Rachel, Marnie, Max and Jagger in the living room.

Jagger smiled really big when he saw his parents.

Jennifer went to him and took him from Rachel.

"Hi buddy. Momma missed you".

She sat down and gave him tons of kisses.

"We watched the press conference. You guys were great".

"I don't know about that, I just hope it works".

Rachel went and sat by Jack, and cuddled up to him.

"Jonathan, I've been thinking. If we can find out who did this, I have a buddy with a fighter jet. As soon as you two get the baby back, just say the word and I'll call him up and borrow the damn thing and bomb the hell out of-"

"No thanks, buddy. We don't want to kill him, we want to help them".

"Honey, that sounds incredibly violent".

"Sometimes you have to be violent to help out your friends".

"Jennifer, Jonathan, can I make you two anything to eat?"

"No thank you, I'm not hungry".

"Darling, you haven't eaten all day. Now come on, you gotta keep your strength up".

"I'm fine, Jonathan".

He chose not to press the issue.

"I tell you what. Aunt Marnie and I will go make dinner for everyone, guaranteed to satisfy everyone's taste buds".

"Thanks, Max".

For the next couple of hours, everyone tried to act as normal as possible, and Jennifer acted like a robot. She was only focused on Jagger, and nothing else. She barely let anyone else do anything for him.

When she took him upstairs for his bath, Rachel took that moment to talk to Jonathan.

"I'm worried about Jennifer".

"Yeah, me too. At this point, I'm just doing everything I can to not upset her. Now listen, I am going to go back to the office for a bit and oversee the hotline where the tips are coming in. So, it might be a good idea if you and Jack waited to leave till after that. And of course, you don't have to leave if you don't want to, you two are always welcome here".

"Thanks".

Rachel went and filled Jack in on the plan, while Jonathan walked over and spoke with Aunt Marnie.

"Aunt Marnie, I called the airline and canceled your ticket. As soon as we find Jessalynn, if you still want to go home, I'll book you a flight then or fly you home myself".

"Thank you, Jonathan. I feel so responsible, but I do want to stay till it's resolved".

"You are welcome to stay as long as you want, Aunt Marnie, and I promise you, this wasn't your fault".

Jonathan headed upstairs to check on Jennifer and the baby.

He found them in the bathroom. Jagger was splashing away in the bathtub, and Jennifer was sitting on the side just watching him.

"Darling, I'm going to head to the office and relieve Stanley and oversee the hotline for a little bit. Are you going to be ok?"

"We'll be fine. It's almost bedtime for him, but he's having the best time just splashing and splashing".

Jonathan kneeled down next to the tub.

"Bye buddy. Daddy has to go to work. Can you give me a 5 before I go?"

He held his hand out to Jagger and Jagger happily slapped hi couple of times.

"Bye darling, I love you. If you need me, call the office".

She leaned up and kissed him a few times.

"I love you too", she said with her eyes full of tears.

"We are going to find her, darling. We will".

They shared a hug and then he left.

***Hart Industries***

Jonathan walked into the building and found Stanley.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long. Any updates?"

"We've had a few phone calls. Mostly about the baby, not that many about Tucker Collins".

"I see. Well, like I said before, I want every lead investigated, no matter how insignificant it might seem. I want to find my daughter just as much as I want to find Tucker Collins".

"Yes, sir".

"You can go home, Stanley. I'll cover this for a while. And I'm going to take some time off until we find Jessalynn. Are you good to run things for a bit?"

"Yes sir, whatever you need".

"Thank you, Stanley, you're one in a million".

Jonathan stayed at the office till almost midnight. No new leads of any real significance came in, so he prepared to head home.

Danny, one of the hotline workers came up to him.

"Mr. Hart, this isn't making sense to me. You're a wealthy man, everyone knows you are very charitable, but nobody has contacted you about a ransom".

"I know. That's the part that scares me. To me, that means that whomever has Jessalynn isn't planning on letting her go".

***Across town, in a seedy motel****

"Hush little baby, don't say a word, Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring".

As the rocking chair moved back and forth, the baby slowly drifted off to sleep.

"That's a girl….that's a good, good, girl. Sweet dreams, my love".

Suddenly, a man bursts into the room.

"Are you still playing with her? I told you to be ready".

"Shhh….you're going to wake her up. I can't just leave her here, what kind of mommy would I be if I did that?"

"Jesus Christ, I knew this was a bad idea. Fine. We'll go when she wakes up".

The man sat down and turned on the tv, and sat really close to him.

'_Still no word on the location of the missing baby of Jonathan and Jennifer Hart. Investigators are still searching for the missing 6 month old, who was kidnapped from their home in Bel Air two days ago'. _ A picture of Jessalynn flashed across the screen, along with the number for the tipline.

"Damn it! Now there's no way we can go to Mexico now, not with everyone and their brother looking for the kid!"

"Well how was I to know they were going to hold a press conference and ask everyone to look for her? You're the one that said nobody would know she was missing!"

"That's because YOU were supposed to take her from the hospital, and then go back and tell the mom she died! You messed up the plan! That's why we had to take her from the house!"

"So far, I can tell I've made two huge mistakes. And those would be having the unfortunate luck of being Buck's daughter, and listening and trusting you when you said you could get us out of this mess. Now what are we going to do?"

"WE aren't going to do anything. I'M going to Mexico. And if you're smart, you'll call the Hart's, and ask for a hefty ransom, and do whatever you have to in order to keep from getting caught".

He picked up his suitcase, and stormed out of the hotel room, leaving the woman and the baby behind.

She laid down on the bed for about an hour, contemplating her options.

When Jessalynn woke up, she picked her up and comforted her.

"It's ok. Mama Misty is here…..and she will always be here with you".

***Hart Industries***

Jonathan was in his office, trying to focus on paperwork, but finding it hard to concentrate.

"Mr. Hart, we just got a lead that I think you might be interested in. A husband and wife couple who were staying in the Triple Cactus Hotel, just called in. They said they think the man who is Tucker Collins has been staying in room 119. And he's been staying there with a lady and a baby who looks just like Jessalynn. And, they also said the man and the woman had an argument, and the man said he was going to Mexico. I called the local police, and asked them to go to the hotel and stakeout room 119, and I also called the border patrol and asked them to be on the lookout for Tucker Collins. The police said if you are interested in going to the hotel, to meet them there in 20".

"Thanks Danny. I'm on my way. And if Jennifer calls, tell her I'm meeting with the FBI and don't give her any details about the tip. And no press".

"You got it, Mr. Hart. I sincerely hope you find her".

"Me too".

Jonathan headed to the car, and as he pulled out of the parking garage, he called Max's private line.

"Hello?"

"Hey Max, it's me. Listen, I don't want Jennifer to know just yet, but I need to let someone know. We got a tip on the hotline about Jessalynn. So, I'm headed there to check it out. If Jennifer asks, tell her I am meeting with the FBI and I will call her when I'm finished. And do whatever you can to try and keep her off the phone. I asked for no press on this, so I doubt she'll see anything on the news about it. Just keep her calm, will ya Max?"

"I'll do my best, Mr. H. Good luck, hope you can find our princess".

"Me too, Max. Me too".


	16. Chapter 16

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer was rocking Jagger, but he just wouldn't go to sleep. Rachel poked her head in.

"Hey, I found his blanket downstairs. Thought he might be missing it".

"Thanks".

She sat down in the rocker next to Jennifer.

"Squishy, we are going to get through this, no matter what. You aren't alone".

"I just hate not knowing how she is, or where she is. And this person, they don't know her. They don't know that she likes "You are my Sunshine" better than "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star", and they don't know that she likes to be walked when she's fussy. And I feel like the worst mom in the whole world because I didn't say it at the press conference. But something told me that I didn't need to give them any tips on how to raise MY child".

"That's true".

"I keep picturing her lying in a ditch somewhere and it kills me that I can't get to her".

"Now come on, you can't do that to yourself. Just try and remember her like she was, happy and smiling".

"What?!"

"Why don't you let me take Jagger, I'll get him down, and you can go take a bubble bath?"

"Yeah, like me taking a bubble bath is really going to help me forget my child is gone."

"Jennifer, I was just-"

"And are you really trying to insinuate that she's gone and never coming back?!"

"No-"

"How dare you! Just go".

"What? You can't mean that".

"You upset me Rachel, and I'm scared, but I refuse to let you patronize me or make fun of me any longer. So, just go".

"Jennifer, this is-"

"Just go, and live your own life and since you are convinced my daughter is dead, let me take care of the only child I have left, alright?"

"Fine, be rude".

Rachel got up and kissed Jagger, and then headed out.

She went downstairs and found Jack.

"Take me home. Take me to the beach. Take me as far away from here as you can possibly get me".

"What's wrong?"

She dragged him into the study.

"Jennifer is being rude, and blaming me for all of this, and I don't know why. I want to go home. I don't want to be upset here".

"Ok, we'll go home".

Jack left a note for Jonathan while Rachel went and said goodnight to Marnie and Max.

"Jennifer is upset with me, and I don't have the foggiest idea what for. She's not making sense and she's not listening to reason and she asked that I go, so that's what we are doing".

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I think she's taking this much harder than we all thought".

"I agree. I'll be sure to let Mr. H. in on what is going on".

"Thank you. Aunt Marnie, if I don't see you again before you head home, it was so nice to spend these past few weeks with you, and thank you for teaching me about cooking and keeping me company".

"You were a joy to be around sweetheart. I enjoyed every second".

"Max, can you tell Jonathan I left him a note in the study, under the cigars?"

"Sure thing, Jack".

"Thanks, Man".

They headed out, leaving Max and Marnie alone to deal with Jennifer.

Rachel and Jack got in the car, and he agreed that leaving the house was the best option.

"I'm sure when they find Jessalynn, Jennifer will calm down some and you two will be able to work things out".

"I hope so".

He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Just give her some space, baby. It will all work out".

***Jonathan***

Jonathan pulled into the parking lot of the Triple Cactus hotel, and ran inside.

"Hi. I'm Jonathan Hart, and I have reason to believe that my daughter and her captor are staying in room 119. Can you tell me if you've seen this woman or this baby?"

He slid some pictures across to the desk clerk.

"Oh yes, she was here. They checked out about an hour ago. Said something about heading to Lake Tahoe".

"Do you have a description of the car they were in, or anything?"

"Yeah, it was a blue Honda Accord, about 10 years old, with a cracked windshield and it had Arizona plates, and a bumper sticker that said something about soccer players and doing it in 7 minutes".

"Thank you. I appreciate your help".

Jonathan handed him a couple of $100 bills, and headed out.

He slid into the drivers seat, and called Stanley.

"Hey Stanley. It's Jonathan. I need a big favor".

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan wrestled with whether or not to tell Jennifer about the tip all the way home. He finally decided to only talk about it if she brought it up.

He pulled into the driveway and realized Jack's car was gone.

He parked and went inside.

"Hey Max".

"Hey, Mr. H. How did it go?"

"They had already checked out and taken off by the time I got there. Desk clerk gave us a general direction, so I have Stanley on it".

"I'm sorry, Mr. H."

"Thanks, Max".

"I waited up for you. Listen, I don't know what happened, but there was some trouble between Mrs. H. and Rachel, and Rachel and Jack headed home. I got the feeling that they wasn't planning on coming back. Jack said to tell you he left you a note in the study under your cigars".

"Thanks, Max. How's Jennifer?"

"I ain't seen her all night. She put Jagger down and hasn't been downstairs herself".

"Ok, thanks".

He headed to the study to find Jack's note and read it.

_Jonathan-not sure what happened, but Rachel said Jennifer wanted her to go home and 'live her own life'. So, we are leaving-we are still here for you guys, so if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to call. Jack_.

He sighed and left the study. He turned out all the lights, and checked all of the doors, and headed upstairs.

Jennifer was lying in bed, crying softly.

"Hey".

"Hey".

She rolled over to him.

"How was your meeting?"

"Worth it, but it could have gone better. How are you?"

He quickly changed into some pjs.

"I don't even know how to answer that".

He climbed into bed and got settled, and she settled onto his chest.

"Darling, talk to me. We'll get through it together".

"Why does everyone keep saying that?! I keep picturing her, lying in a ditch God knows where, and there's nothing I can do about it. I keep thinking the most God-awful things, and all anyone can say is "we'll deal with it!" Well, maybe I don't want to deal with it!"

"Jennifer, everyone is just trying to help. Everyone wants to find her just as much as we do".

"You know what Rachel said to me? She had the nerve to say that we should just enjoy Jagger and remember Jessalynn like she was, as if she's already been killed. The one person in my life besides you who is supposed to love me and care for me and she's already thinking that our child is never coming back".

"I'm sure she didn't mean it like that".

"Well, I'm sure she did".

Jonathan didn't know what to say, so he just wrapped an arm around her.

They were quiet for a few moments, and then he heard her sniffling.

"I just miss her so much".

***Two Days Later***

Jennifer had slipped into a major funk. She was barely talking to anyone. She had basically let Marnie take over Jagger's care, and she just sat and stared off into space.

Jonathan was trying to maintain a balance between keeping on top of the search for Jessalynn and being there for Jennifer, and he was completely exhausted from all of it.

Jennifer refused to get out of bed, so he kissed her goodbye and headed to the office. She barely acknowledged his presence or his kiss.

As he poured himself a cup of to-go coffee, he and Max had a talk.

"Keep an eye on Jennifer, will ya? She's really depressed about all of this. I'm going to try to be home as quickly as I can, but I need to be there for a while. If she doesn't talk to you, don't take it personally. She's barely talking to me".

"We will try our best, Mr. H."

"Thank you".

"Jonathan, don't worry about Jagger. I'll take care of him till she's back on her feet, as long as it takes".

"Aunt Marnie, you're one in a million and we are so thankful for you".

He came over and tousled Jagger's hair.

"Bye buddy. Have a good time with Aunt Marnie and Grampy today, ok?"

Jagger just smiled at him and patted his hands.

Just as Jonathan was about to leave for the office, the phone rang. Max quickly picked it up.

"Hello, Hart Residence….sure, hold one moment".

"Mr. H., it's that guy Stanley from your office. He says it's majorly important".

"Thanks, Max".

Jonathan walked over and took the phone from him.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Hart, we just got a tip, and it's a good one. I think this might be it. It's a long story-can we meet at the office to discuss it?"

"Yes, I'll be there in 20 minutes, Stanley".

"See you then".

He hung up, and then headed straight to the office.

"Nobody in or out, unless it's a regular Max. I'll keep you posted".

"You got it, Mr. H."

He got in the car and sped to the office as fast as possible.

The whole way there, he kept hoping and praying this one would pan out.

***Hart Industries***

Jonathan walked in and set his briefcase down.

Stanley came and joined him a few minutes later.

"Good morning Mr. Hart".

"Morning Stanley".

"Here's the printout of the tip we received. A lady called and said her neighbor is subleasing his house, and that a young mom and her baby moved in two days ago. She said she doesn't recognize the young woman, but she swears up and down the baby is Jessalynn. Here is the address. It's in a small town northeast of here, called Meadow Springs. It's roughly 3 hours away."

"Great work, Stanley."

Just then, Deanne came in.

"Mr. Hart, Lt. Gray is on the phone. He says it's urgent".

"Thank you, Deanne".

He reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Jonathan, hello. Listen, we just got a phone call from Border Patrol. They stopped a car going to Mexico, and found Tucker Collins in the trunk. He's in custody, and so is the driver but I'm sorry, he didn't have Jessalynn with him".

"Is the driver connected to Jessalynn in any way?"

"Not that we can tell. From all accounts, he simply got paid to let him hide in the trunk and drive him across the border to Mexico".

"Well, at least you got him. Keep me updated".

"Will do".

Jonathan thought for a moment, and then made a phone call.

"Hey, it's me. Can you guys come meet me at the office, in about 10 minutes? Ok, great. I'll tell the guards to let you in, and I'll fill you in when you get here".

Jonathan and Stanley formulated a plan, and Stanley went to his office to put the plan into place.

A few minutes later, Jonathan's guests were shown into his office.

"Hi, Jack, Rachel. Thanks for coming".

"Sure".

"How's Jennifer?"

"Not good. But I think I have a plan that could help her, and I'm going to need you two to help me pull it off".

"Sure".

He filled them in, and then made some phone calls to get it all in place.

"Ok, let's do this. Let's go get my daughter back".

***Three hours later***

Jonathan, Jack and Rachel were parked down the street from the address they had been given on the tip line.

"Car matches the description of the one from the previous tip".

"Jonathan, how do you plan on getting her to talk to you?"

"I don't. I'm planning on you getting her to talk to you".

"How?"

"Well, what if you went to the door, and offered her nanny services? Package it as a housecleaning/nanny combo thing, and tell her you can work around her schedule. As soon as you are in, we will go in behind you, and take her".

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"No, but I am sure it's the only shot we have right now".

"Wait a minute. Don't you think we should go talk to the lady who phoned in the tip first?"

"Good point. Yeah, let's do that".

They got out and quickly walked to the house next door, and rang the doorbell.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Yes ma'am. We are looking for a lady by the name of Evelyn Cartwright".

"I'm Evelyn Cartwright".

"Hi. My name is Jonathan Hart. Can we come in and speak with you a few moments?"

"Sure".

"My daughter is missing and I believe you phoned in a tip to the hotline".

"I thought I recognized you! Yes, I did".

He pulled out some pictures of Jessalynn.

"Is this the baby you saw?"

"Yes, it is. She's just darling."

"Thank you".

"When did you last see her?"

"This morning. She lives right next door."

They filled her in on the plan, and then started to leave.

"If you want, you two can wait here while she goes and checks it out".

"I can come here after I'm done with her".

"Perfect".

"Can I get you two some coffee or water or anything?"

"Water would be great, thanks".

"Baby, if you need me, just yell".

"I love you".

"I love you too".

Rachel headed next door, and Jonathan and Jack sat down and watched through the window.

***Next Door***

Rachel walked up the steps and rang the doorbell.

A young girl answered the door a few minutes later.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Amanda. I am going to door to door, because I just moved here about a week ago, and I'm looking for a job. I can clean your house, from top to bottom, spic and span. Or, I can watch your child so you can work. Or, I can do both".

"Childcare? I would love some childcare".

Just then, Rachel heard Jessalynn cry.

"Oh, there goes my daughter. Come in. Hi, I'm Katherine".

"Nice to meet you".

"Likewise. Let me run get her, I'll be right back".

A few minutes later, "Katherine" and Jessalynn came into the room.

Jessalynn got the biggest smile on her face when she saw Rachel and immediately reached for her.

"This is Tiffany".

Rachel immediately recoiled inside, knowing Jennifer would hate that name.

"Hi sweetheart. You sure are pretty".

"She just loves new people".

"Would you mind if I held her for a moment?"

"I suppose it's ok".

Rachel took Jessalynn from "Katherine".

"So, what is your work schedule like?"

"Well, I haven't gotten a job just yet. But I'm hoping to work swing shift, or something similar. I don't want to be away from her all day, it's just me and her here".

"That makes sense".

Rachel noticed that Jessalynn was holding on to her very tightly.

She and "Katherine" discussed the ins and outs of "Tiffany's" schedule.

"Ok, so I don't have a phone yet, so how about I check back with you on Sunday, say around 3?"

"That would be perfect".

"Thank you so much! I can't wait".

Just then, a timer from the kitchen sounded.

"Oh, let me run get that. Would you mind holding her for just a moment while I do?"

"Certainly".

As soon as "Katherine" was out of sight, Rachel whispered to Jessalynn, "hold on sweetie, Aunt Rachel is going to rescue you. I love you, just hang on".

"Katherine" came back and got "Tiffany" from Rachel.

"Well, we will see you Sunday. Tiffany, can you tell Miss Amanda goodbye?"

Jessalynn teared up and started to cry.

"Aww, it's ok, punkin".

Rachel made her exit and headed next door.

As soon as she rang the doorbell, they opened it.

"It's her".

"Ms. Cartwright, will you please call the local police and ask them to send one officer here?"

"Sure".

Jack was hugging Rachel.

"Rachel, how did Jessalynn seem? Did she seem ok?"

"Yes, but she knew something wasn't right. She immediately reached for me as soon as she saw me and she didn't want to let me go. She cried when the lady told her to tell me goodbye".

"What can you tell me about the lady?"

"She introduced herself as Katherine, but when Jessalynn was in the hospital, she was the one who came and sat with her so Jennifer could have a break. And at that time, she said her name was Misty".

"Did she seem to have any weapons or anything?"

"No, she didn't. Not that I saw anyways. She's been calling Jessalynn Tiffany".

"Good job".

Jonathan saw the officer pull up, and went and opened the door.

"Hi, come on in".

"Hello, I'm Officer McIntosh. How can I help you?"

"I'm Jonathan Hart, and my daughter Jessalynn was kidnapped about a week and a half ago. She's next door, with the kidnapper, and I just wanted some back up when I go over there and get her back".

"Well, I'm happy to intervene. But you need to let me determine first if it is your child".

"It is his child. I just went over there and saw for myself".

"Here is a flyer that has all the information on my daughter. Here are a couple of pictures of her. And my friend Rachel here just went over there and pretended to be looking for a babysitting job, and she recognized my daughter but also the kidnapper as someone who volunteered at the hospital with her before".

"Ok, let's go".

Jonathan and Officer McIntosh walked next door.

Jonathan stood out of sight until Misty opened the door.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm Officer McIntosh, with the Noll County Police Department".

"Hi."

"Can we come in?"

"I guess".

Officer McIntosh and Jonathan walked in the house.

"Ma'am, we have reason to believe that your child is really Jessalynn Hart. And this is her father."

"We don't want any trouble. We just want Jessalynn back".

"She's mine. She's not yours, she's mine".

Officer McIntosh walked over to the playpen and picked up Jessalynn.

She immediately reached for her daddy.

"Hey there princess. I sure have missed you".

Misty sank to the floor in a bucket of tears.

Officer McIntosh reached into the playpen and got Jessalynn's lovie, and her bottle and handed it to Jonathan.

"Thank you".

Misty wiped her eyes and looked at Jonathan.

"I'm really sorry. She's a wonderful baby, just simply wonderful. She last ate about an hour ago, and she should be ready for a nap in about 2 hours".

"Thank you. And thank you for not hurting her. If I may, why Jessalynn?"

"She looks so much like my sweet Maribelle".

"Who is Maribelle?"

She started to cry again, and handed him a picture of a baby who looked very similar to Jessalynn. At the bottom were the words "Maribelle Elizabeth Stokes" and the dates of her birth and death.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but you had no right to put me and my wife and especially my daughter through this".

"I'm really sorry".

Jonathan and Jessalynn headed out, as Officer McIntosh read Misty her rights.

Jonathan found everyone outside.

"Ms. Cartwright, I cannot thank you enough. My wife and I are incredibly grateful".

"My pleasure".

They waited till Misty was walked to the car.

Officer McIntosh and Jonathan exchanged business cards and promised to be in touch.

He kissed her head a few times.

"Ok, princess. Let's go see Mommy".


	17. Chapter 17

Jonathan sat in the back with Jessalynn, and Rachel and Jack sat up front.

They had an easy drive, and made it back to Los Angeles without hardly any traffic.

"Honey, can you drop me off at the house?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't think Jennifer will want to see me".

"Rachel, I've been thinking. You bringing Jessalynn into the house might be just the thing to snap Jennifer out of it".

"You think so? I don't want to make her uncomfortable".

"I promise you she will be so overjoyed she won't have time to be uncomfortable".

"Just give it a shot, baby".

"Ok. I hope she will at least talk to me".

"I'm sure she will".

They pulled up to the house, and parked.

"Ok, I'm going to go inside, and get her. Once I get her downstairs, I'll open the door and you can bring Jessalynn in".

Rachel nodded.

She got Jessalynn out of her car seat, and held her for a few moments.

"I know your mommy can't wait to see you, and give you tons and tons of kisses and a bath and do your hair".

Jessalynn was clinging tight to Rachel's shirt.

Jack could tell Rachel was nervous.

"It's going to be ok, babe."

"I hope so. If she doesn't at least talk to me after this, I don't think she ever will".

***Upstairs***

Jonathan came in the house, and saw Max in the living room.

"Where's Jennifer?"

"She ain't been down all day, Mr. H."

He headed upstairs to get her, and found her lying in bed.

"Darling, are you awake?"

"Unfortunately, yes".

"Can you come downstairs with me, please?"

"For what?"

"I need to tell you something and show you something and it has to take place downstairs".

"Jonathan, I'm really not in the mood".

"Just trust me, ok?"

"Fine".

She got up and made herself presentable and then followed him downstairs.

"Ok, darling, stay there".

"Jonathan, this is insane".

"Just stay there".

He opened the door, and Rachel was standing on the other side with Jessalynn.

"How…?"

"I'll explain everything, darling".

Jennifer teared up and reached for Jessalynn, who was reaching for her.

"Hi sweetheart! Momma missed you so, so much".

She took her and they immediately went to sit on the couch.

Jonathan came over and sat next to them, and Rachel and Jack sat on the opposite couch, next to Marnie and Jagger.

Max was looking on, in shock from the recliner.

"Mr. H., where did you find her?"

"Well, a lady called the tip line, and told us that her neighbor had a baby that looked identical to Jessalynn, so we went up to check it out. She was in a town called Meadow Springs, about 2 ½ hours from here."

"Glad you got her back, Mr. H."

"Actually, it wasn't me who got her back. It was Rachel. She went to the house, acted like she was looking for a job, and confirmed it was Jessalynn, and then came back next door to the tip ladies' house. The person who had her was calling herself Katherine and calling Jessalynn Tiffany. Rachel said she recognized her from the hospital. So, we called the police and got her. None of this would have been possible without Rachel's help".

Jennifer looked at Rachel.

"Thank you for helping out".

"My pleasure".

"Darling, I think we should call Susan, and see if she can come check Jessalynn out, and make sure she's ok. And then I guess we need to call Lt. Gray, and release a statement to the press. And by the way, they caught Tucker Collins last night at the border. He's in custody".

"So you mean it's over?"

"It's over".

She leaned her head on his shoulder and kissed Jessalynn's forehead.

Jonathan reached over and picked up the phone and called Susan.

"Hi, it's Jonathan. We found Jessalynn, and we want you to check her out, and make sure she's ok. I don't see any evident signs of anything, but we still want you to check her out".

"I'll be right there. I'm sure she's probably fine, but don't let her eat or drink anything till I get there".

"You got it. Thank you so much".

He hung up and looked at Jennifer.

"She's on her way. No bottles or food till she gets here".

He called Lt. Gray next.

"Hey, it's Jonathan. We found Jessalynn. Can you come to the house?"

"Be there in a few".

"Great, thanks".

Jennifer passed Jessalynn to Jonathan, and went to get her a fresh diaper and wipes, and a fresh outfit.

Lt. Gray arrived first, so Max let him in.

He took Jonathan's statement, and then Rachel's statement.

Jennifer was listening, but didn't say anything.

"Jonathan, I need to call the Lt. of Meadow Springs. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Help yourself. There's a phone in the study".

"Great, I'll make it quick".

Lt. Gray disappeared into the study, as Rachel and Jack got up and headed to the kitchen.

Jack came out a few minutes later.

"As soon as Rachel gets out of the bathroom, we are heading home".

Jagger started to get fussy, so Jennifer got up and went to make him a bottle.

She was in the kitchen when Rachel came out of the bathroom.

"Well, we are going now. I'm glad you got her back".

Jennifer turned and wrapped her arms around Rachel.

"I'm sorry I was so horrible to you. I cannot thank you enough for finding her and helping us get her back".

"I love you, Squishy. I love her too, and of course I was going to help you get her back. And I wasn't trying to say she was dead, I would have never said that to you. I was trying to tell you what you told me back at Gresham. When you're sad, think of the happy times".

"I'm sorry for overreacting. I just wanted her back so bad".

"You don't have to apologize. I understand completely. As soon as I held her today, she latched on to me so tight".

"She loves you. And so does her Momma, and her Daddy and her Aunt Marnie and her Grampy and her Poppy".

They were both laughing and wiping their tears away.

They walked into the living room with Jagger's bottle, and Rachel volunteered to take him upstairs and feed him and change him and get him to sleep.

"Sure".

As she carried the baby past Jack, she looked at him and said "We don't have to go now after all".

Jonathan, Max, and Jack all looked at each other.

"Women", they said, in unison.

Jennifer took Jessalynn from Jonathan and just held her close and was talking to her.

"Momma's sorry, sweetheart. Really sorry. She's sorry she couldn't protect you from that crazy person. She's sorry you had to be away from us all those days. We missed you, you have no idea how much we missed you. And we are never, ever, ever, ever, never, going to let that woman near you ever again".

Susan arrived and rang the doorbell, so Max let her in.

"Hi, come on in".

Susan came into the living room.

"Hi everyone. Hi Sweet Pea!"

Jennifer handed Jessalynn over.

"Jessalynn, tell Dr. Kendall how your mommy did not dress you like this. Tell her mommy has a fresh diaper and wipes and a fresh outfit all ready, and as soon as she's done with you, mommy is going to give you a bath and get you all clean".

"Sounds good".

They laid her down on the ottoman. Jessalynn was upset, but as long as Jennifer was touching her, she did ok.

Susan checked her out very thoroughly, and then looked at Jennifer.

"Ok, so for this next part, I am going to have to undress her and take her diaper off".

Jennifer nodded.

Susan examined Jessalynn after she was naked, and then put another diaper on her.

"Ok, so I don't see anything that is obviously wrong, or any obvious signs of trauma, other than an ear infection developing. I'll give her some ear drops for that. I don't see anything that would lead me to suspect that she has been traumatized. However, those signs might show up in time. When did you get her back?"

"This morning. Jonathan, Rachel and Jack found her about 11, and brought her home."

"Has she had a diaper change in that time?"

"No. Nor has she had a bottle. Darling, did you change her diaper before you all left with Jessalynn, or give her a bottle?"

"She had a bottle right before we got there. And Rachel changed her diaper in the tipster's house before we got in the car".

"Do you know if it was wet or muddy?"

"I did it with her. It was wet, and it was literally about to explode".

"Ok, so as soon as you feed her, she'll probably start going to the bathroom again. If she still isn't having diaper changes by tomorrow, call me".

Jennifer nodded.

"Has she been fussy at all?"

"No, but she has been clingy".

"Don't be surprised if she is still clingy for a while".

"I hope she is. I plan on clinging to both of my children".

Rachel came downstairs.

"Jagger is out like a light".

"Thank you".

Lt. Gray came out of the study.

"Herschel, this is our good friend and doctor, Dr. Susan Kendall. Susan, this is Lt. Gray of the LAPD".

"Hi, nice to meet you".

"Likewise".

They shook hands.

"Ok folks. Lt. Crews and I pieced this together. So, Tucker Collins came up with this plan to get back at Jennifer. And he enlisted Grant, his biological twin to help him. Grant wanted to get back at Jonathan, so he readily agreed. Tucker Collins met the guy going by Buck in prison, and recruited him. Once they found out you two had a daughter, they recruited Misty, Buck's daughter to kidnap Jessalynn. So, she signed up to be a volunteer and started taking shifts, trying to find you and Jessalynn. You were the only family she volunteered with. The plan was to hold you for ransom, Jonathan, and then hold Jessalynn for ransom, and then run off to Mexico. Buck and Tucker, who was calling himself Ace, kidnapped you and Jack. The plane crash happened, and there is some speculation that Buck caused it to avoid going back to prison. Tucker Collins gave border patrol a statement that indicated that he woke up first, and hiked through the woods, and called Buck's daughter Misty. He stated that they were living in your guesthouse together for about 2 or 3 days, just watching the house, watching the comings and goings, and figuring out the patterns. Then, once they knew they were going to do it, Tucker secured them a hotel room, and helped Misty pull it off. Essentially, he was driving the getaway car. They were going to call you for a ransom, and then head to Mexico, but they saw the press conference instead. So, he told Misty to take care of it, and he headed for the border alone, and she decided to forego the ransom and just raise Jessalynn. She says Jessalynn is the spitting image of her late daughter, Maribelle".

"Yeah, she mentioned that this morning. Maribelle apparently died last year, and was just a few months old".

"So, Tucker Collins is in custody-he is facing charges of attempting to cross the border unauthorized, conspiracy to kidnap you, conspiracy to kidnap Jessalynn, stalking, burglary in the second degree, false imprisonment of you, false imprisonment of Jack, extortion, conspiracy to extort, violation of probation, tampering with an official tracking device, and unlawful flight to avoid prosecution. In short, they will be making snowballs in hell before he ever lives one minute as a free citizen again".

"And what about Misty?"

"Kidnapping, false imprisonment, second-degree burglary, stalking, and fraud. Dr. Kendall, any signs of abuse or trauma on Jessalynn?"

"None that I have found".

"Well, if you find any, call me. We will add those too. She isn't facing as much as he is, but she will definitely be there for a while".

"I am going to call the district attorney tomorrow. I am not so much interested in her having a long prison sentence as I am her getting the mental health treatment that she needs".

"That's very generous of you".

"Thank you for all your help, Lt. We couldn't have made this past week without you helping us".

"Just doing my job, ma'am".

Jonathan walked Herschel out, and he agreed to release the security.

Jonathan came back inside and he and Jennifer wrote out their statement, and then he called Stanley and asked him to call a press conference and then read it.

"Well, I have to get back to my patients. I'm sure you don't need me to tell you to just follow your instincts, Jennifer. If you want to hold her all night long, I don't think anyone would blame you".

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. We really appreciate it".

"No problem. I'm so overjoyed that she's back where she belongs".

"Darling, can you watch her? I'm going to go call Pa".

"Certainly".

She passed Jessalynn to him, walked Susan out and then headed into the study and dialed her father's number.

"Hello?"

"Pa? Hi, it's Jennifer".

"Hi sweetheart. How are you?"

"Great. We found Jessalynn. It's a long story, but Jonathan, Rachel and Jack went up and verified it was her, and then brought her back home. She's fine, but I think she's scared. She will barely let us out of her sight, but that's ok, because I don't want to let her out of mine. Anyways, there's going to be a press conference in a little bit, so I wanted you to hear it from us".

"Good deal. Well, now that you have Jessalynn back and this nightmare is over, I can tell you-I'm having surgery next Monday. I'm having a double knee replacement."

"What? Why, Pa?"

"Because the doctor says my left knee is about to give out and my right knee is about half gone, so I told him, let's just do it all at once".

"Do you need us to come out?"

"No, you have your hands full with the babies, sweetheart. I'll be fine. But I do need Marnie, if she's willing".

"I'll ask her".

"Thank you. Well, I better go, I have to head to my doctor's appointment. Give that granddaughter of mine a kiss for me, will ya?"

"I certainly will. I love you".

"I love you too".

She hung up and went back to the living room.

"Ok princess, how about a bath?"

Jessalynn smiled really big.

Jennifer and Jessalynn went and sat next to Aunt Marnie.

"Aunt Marnie, I just spoke with Pa. He's having a double knee replacement next week, and he requested two things. The first thing he requested is that Jonathan and I and the babies stay home, as we have had enough upheaval. And the second thing he requested is that you do come".

"I am happy to. But I hate to leave you all".

"We hate for you to leave too, but you can literally come back whenever you want to. An extra set of hands around here is always welcome".

"She's right. Our house is your house, Aunt Marnie".

"Thank you, that's awfully sweet".

Jennifer and Rachel headed to the kitchen to give Jessalynn a bath.

Aunt Marnie headed upstairs to take a nap.

When Jack headed to the bathroom for a moment, Jonathan took the opportunity to talk to Max.

"Listen, tomorrow night, can you make something really special for dinner? I think it would be nice if we had a really nice dinner for Marnie and Rachel and Jack. I'm talking good china, in the dining room, all the stops."

"How about Filet mignons and grilled lobster tails?"

"Perfect! You're the best Max. And can you get the meat from Dino's Meat Market? Spare no expense, I mean that".

"You got it, Mr. H."


	18. Chapter 18

***The Next Day***

Jennifer had basically held Jessalynn all night long, until bedtime. She put her in the crib, but she was obsessing over the video monitor.

After Jonathan reassured her that everything was fine, she was finally able to fall asleep. She couldn't remember when she had slept so soundly.

Jonathan had filled her in on his dinner plan, and she readily agreed.

He made a phone call to his travel agent, and made a few arrangements based on what he and Jennifer had discussed.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok if I go to the office?"

"We will be fine, darling".

They all had breakfast together and then he carried Jagger to the play yard in the living room, and she carried Jessalynn.

"Bye buddy. Daddy will see you later. You're the man of the house, so do a good job".

He took Jessalynn from Jennifer.

"Bye sweetheart, Daddy will see you later too. Be a good girl for Mommy and Aunt Marnie". He set her down in the play yard with Jagger.

Jonathan grabbed Jennifer's hand and walked her to the door.

"I love you, call me if you need, no matter what. I'll be home as soon as I can".

"I love you too. Remember, dinner is here at 6, and we are dressing up".

"I'll call Jack and tell him".

"Got it".

They shared a few sweet kisses and then Jonathan headed out and Jennifer headed to sit in the living room with the babies.

Marnie brought her coffee in, and sat with Jennifer.

"How did she sleep?"

"Good, I think. I was kind of shocked she let me put her in the crib".

"Well, both of you needed your rest".

"Yes, I agree. I wish I could know what went on while she was with…_her_, but then I again I don't want to know".

"Hopefully, she doesn't remember most of it".

Just then, the doorbell rang.

Jennifer went and answered it, and found Rachel on the other side.

"Hi, I know I wasn't scheduled to come over today, but I just wanted to see the kiddos, and you too. Is it ok?"

"Of course it's ok. You're welcome here anytime, you know that".

They headed to the living room.

"Hi sweet twinbies! Aunt Mushy missed you guys last night, yes she did".

She gave them both kisses and then sat down next to Jennifer.

"So…..Jack and I set the wedding date. We are officially getting married in 4 weeks, on April 28th."

"Great! Where did you pick?"

"Well, I got strong last night when we went home, and I called my dad. And I told him we were getting married, it was going to be in Jamaica, and that they were all invited. He again said he was only going to attend if we got married in his Southern Baptist church and if she could plan it, and I said I wasn't interested in anyone helping me plan it, that it was all planned, and that I would really appreciate them coming. I also told him that this was his only chance to see me get married, and again, he said "if you change your mind, I'll book whatever church you want here in Texas", so I told him I would be in touch and then hung up. And then Jack and I booked it at the Malibu Beach Club. We are going to have the ceremony, at sunset, on the beach, and then have a short reception inside the club, and then we are going to spend 10 days in Jamaica for our honeymoon".

"How sweet!"

"So, I need a dress. And I need some flowers, and I need to figure out music, and a cake, and you will need to find a lavender dress and some white flip flops and-"

"Wait. I thought you said it was all planned out".

"No, I told my father it was planned. But I had to tell him it was planned because if I had told him it wasn't planned he would think I'm not able to plan anything and I don't want him to think that".

"Ok, so let's get busy. I still have my wedding notebook around here somewhere".

Jennifer went and got it from the study, and Rachel started leafing through it.

In just under two hours, Rachel had called and gotten prices from all the vendors she wanted and then picked a few wedding gowns that she wanted to go try on.

"Jennifer, do you have a calculator?"

"Sure".

Jennifer ran and got it, and then brought it to her.

She added up everything, and then went to call Jack.

A few minutes later, she came out of the study.

"Well, so much for that. Jack says we can't afford any of what I wanted to do, so now we have a venue we are either going to lose money on, or we are going to have the most boring wedding in the history of the universe".

"I tell you what. Why don't you and Jack come to dinner tonight, and you and I can convince him?"

"Sure. If nothing else, maybe we can just compromise on a few things. I never thought he and I would be fighting over the color or cost of flowers".

"Welcome to marriage, Mushy".

"Can we do any of what you want ourselves?"

"What do you mean, Aunt Marnie?"

"I mean, can we make it ourselves? If you can find a wholesale flower dealer, we could make the centerpieces and decorate the arbor ourselves. And the bouquets too. And you could always do something unique, like a donut cake instead of a fancy wedding cake".

"Hmmm, that's a wonderful idea. Jack sure loves donuts".

"How many people are you inviting?"

"Well, let's see. Your dad, Aunt Marnie, you and Jonathan and Max, Alexandria and her husband, Stacey and her boyfriend, and whomever Jack wants to invite, I suppose. So far, he's only mentioned 2 of his friends from flight school. So that's….like 12 people".

"Mushy, we can definitely make this work".

"Gosh, I hope so. I only plan on marrying this boy one time, and I don't want us to look back on our wedding day with what ifs and regrets".

"Have you thought about eloping and then having a big party?"

"Yes. We even extended an invite to my dad and the she-devil to meet us in Vegas. And we extended an invite to Jack's family as well, but my father refused and Jack's mom doesn't like to fly".

"If you were going to have a big party, would you invite more than 12 people?"

"Yes, we would. And we would probably renew our vows too, since nobody else got to see us get married, but it wouldn't be the same. You only get one wedding day".

"So, if your father doesn't come, who would you want to give you away?"

"Max, I guess. He's been more of a father to me than my own father has".

"I'm sure he'd love it. He loves you too".

They sat around talking about various wedding ideas and color schemes for about an hour, and then the phone rang.

Max came into the living room.

"Rachel, Jack just called. He says he needs you to come back to the house so's you two can go somewhere".

"Ok. Well, I guess I'll go do that, and then we'll come back later".

"Sounds great. I tell you what. Let's make it a formal dinner. Let's all get really dressed up tonight, it's been a long time since we've done that".

"What a lovely idea! That sounds great".

Jennifer walked Rachel out, and then she and Marnie got both of the babies fed and down for their naps.

Jennifer took a bubble bath, and got her hair and makeup just perfect, and put on some lounging clothes until Jonathan got home.

Jagger and Jessalynn woke up around 4:30, and were full of energy. Jonathan came in at 5, and had a few bags with him, that he discreetly passed off to Max.

"Hi gorgeous".

"Hi handsome".

He gave her a few kisses and then loved on the kids for a bit.

Rachel and Jack showed up right on time, at 5:30.

"Hey, perfect timing. Can you two watch the kiddos while we go change?"

"We would love to".

They handed the kiddos to Rachel and Jack, and then headed upstairs. Jennifer slipped into a sequined halter dress that was black on the bottom and white on the top, and some black peep toe heels. Jonathan changed into a fresh dress shirt and tie.

"Darling, I have a couple of surprises for you tonight".

"Oh? Do tell".

"Not just yet. All will be revealed soon, I promise".

They made it downstairs right when the doorbell rang.

"Ok, darling, surprise number 1."

He opened the door to reveal Deanne and Lanie, one of the executives from Jonathan's office on the other side of the door.

"Deanne and Lanie are going to babysit the babies upstairs in the nursery, so that we can have a grown-up dinner downstairs".

"Wonderful! Thank you so much!"

"We are happy to help out".

Jennifer walked them into the living room.

"This is Jagger, and this is Jessalynn. They are usually pretty happy, but she might be a little apprehensive because of everything she's been through. She's usually ok with Jagger close by, though. So, diapers and wipes are upstairs in the changing table. Max will bring you guys bottles for them when it's time. And to sleep, they like to take their bottles in the rocking chair and then be rocked to sleep. They both take their lovie and their blankets with them in the crib. Pajamas are laid out upstairs on the rails of their cribs. They should be good to just play and crawl around. They love to be sung to, and read to. Favorite songs are "You are my Sunshine" and "If you're Happy and you know it". And we'll be right downstairs if you need anything".

"We will be fine".

"Thank you. Bye babies, Mommy will come kiss you goodnight later".

She kissed both of them and then Deanne and Lanie headed upstairs with the babies.

Jonathan made everyone a cocktail.

Aunt Marnie came down in her prettiest outfit-a sparkly light blue top and black pants.

They enjoyed their cocktails while they waited on Jennifer's second surprise to get there, and for dinner to be finished.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Jonathan got up to get it.

"Hi Stanley, come on in".

Stanley and an older lady that Jennifer didn't recognize came inside.

"Thank you Stanley. Pick up time is 9:30".

"You got it, Mr. Hart".

Jonathan and the lady walked into the living room.

"Darling, this is Evelyn Cartwright, the tipster".

Jennifer teared up and went and gingerly hugged her.

"I cannot thank you enough."

"No thanks necessary, ma'am. I was just doing the right thing".

"We are so thankful that you recognized her and that you had the courage to call the hotline".

"Mrs. Cartwright is going to join us for dinner, and then Stanley is going to drive her back home".

Ms. Cartwright turned to Jonathan.

"Was that his name? That man is a nervous nelly on the highway".

"Ms. Cartwright, may I get you a cocktail?"

"Certainly. White wine, if you have it".

Just as Jonathan got her wine, Max came in and announced that dinner was ready.

They all headed to the dining room and had a lovely meal of filet mignon, lobster tails, and lemon parmesan risotto, and then went back to the living room.

"Ok, so Jennifer and I were talking. And we made some decisions that affect all of you. First of all, Aunt Marnie, you dropped everything and came out here when Jessalynn was in the hospital on a moment's notice, and you have stayed much longer than we thought we would need you, without a complaint at all. And we couldn't be more grateful. But thank you, it's just not enough. So, we booked you a cruise. 6 weeks, and it will stop in 26 different ports. And you can customize it. It's all paid for and taken care of".

Marnie teared up as soon as Jennifer handed her the packet.

"I can't believe this".

"And, we booked you a flight to Pa's house for this weekend, first class. If his surgery goes as well as he's expecting, you will only have to stay with him for a week or two, and then you can go home and plan your cruise".

"Thank you, so much".

"And then, there's Rachel and Jack. You guys mean the world to us, and Rachel also came and helped out with Jagger and keeping me sane and keeping Aunt Marnie company."

"And Jack, you got dragged into that nightmare that we went through all because you worked for me. I can't ever apologize enough for that".

"So, we decided to give you the best gift we know how. We are paying for your wedding. We set up a wedding account for you at Citibank, and here is the bank book".

Rachel teared up and covered her face, while Jack took the bank book from Jonathan.

He showed her the amount and she got up and hugged Jennifer.

"Thank you. You always pull out the stops when I least expect it".

"We love you so much, Mushy".

"I love you too, Squishy".

"And finally, Ms. Cartwright. You gave us the best gift possible. You helped us find our daughter. You ended the moments of us thinking she was being hurt or worse. You made it possible for us to find her before something horrible happened to her, and we are so grateful. So, as promised, the person who gave us the tip that lead us to her gets the reward and that's you. Here is your check".

"What? Oh no, I can't. That's not necessary".

"Yes, it is. You earned it. We insist. It's rightfully yours".

"Thank you".

"Darling, can you go upstairs and ask Deanne and Lanie to bring the babies down?"

"Certainly".

Jonathan and the ladies and the babies came downstairs into the living room.

"Hi sweet pea. Are you having fun with Miss Deanne and Miss Lanie?"

Jagger was all smiles.

Jonathan had Jessalynn, who was smiling also.

"Ms. Cartwright, this is Jessalynn. And this is her twin brother Jagger".

"Hello babies. You two are so precious".

Jessalynn was smiling and patting Ms. Cartwright's hand.

"You remember coming to my house that first day, don't you? You were such a happy baby".

"We just wanted you to see that you didn't just bring her back to us, and you didn't just make us happy and make her happy, you helped make our family whole again".

"I appreciate that. I was just doing what was right, believe me. I wouldn't have been able to sleep at night knowing that you two were worried about her and I knew where she was".

"The world needs more people like you, that's for sure".

Stanley arrived right on time, to take Ms. Cartwright home.

"Thank you again for dinner".

"It was our pleasure. And if there's anything at all you ever need, please, don't hesitate to call us".

"You folks are too kind. Thank you so much".

Stanley and Ms. Cartwright left, and then Marnie said she was headed up to bed.

Rachel and Jennifer got the babies down, while Max, Jack and Jonathan played some poker.

After the babies were asleep, Jennifer and Rachel stepped into Jennifer and Jonathan's room.

"I'm still just shocked that you want to pay for my wedding".

"Every woman deserves the wedding of their dreams. I had mine, and I want to make sure you have yours".

Jennifer quickly took her dress off and put on some lounging pants and a t-shirt of Jonathan's.

"Do you want to change into something?"

"Yes, but I'll wait. One of my favorite parts of the night is when Jack helps me out of my dress".

"Well alrighty then".

"Boys will be boys".

"Don't I know it? I married one of the best ones around".

"And he only has eyes for you, no matter what is happening around him".

"I feel the same way about him".

They headed downstairs and headed for the bar. Jennifer popped open a bottle of champagne and they each poured themselves a glass.

They sat on the couch chatting and drinking, and talking about the wedding, and Rachel's honeymoon preferences for about an hour.

Jonathan and Jack finally came into the living room.

As soon as they saw the men, the women started giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"I….don't…..know".

"Why are you two drinking champagne?"

"Why not?"

More laughter ensued.

"Ok, time to say goodnight".

"Who has to say it?"

They both pointed at each other and then started giggling again.

"Both of you".

Jack picked Rachel up and swung her over his shoulder.

"Oh, I love it when we play fireman rescue".

"Goodnight you two. Thanks again for everything".

Jonathan walked them to the door and opened it for them and told them goodnight.

He came back and helped Jennifer up off the couch.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"I love you".

"I love you too".

"Yeah? Show me how much".

"Right away".

He picked her up and carried her upstairs, turning out the lights along the way.


	19. Chapter 19

***8 Weeks Later***

"Ok, let's do this".

"How do you feel?"

"Fine. I'm not nervous or anything, but I am ready beyond measure to get it over with".

"Well, we are going to do just that".

Jennifer helped Rachel with her dress. It was a white organza strapless ball-gown, with a sweetheart neckline and a floor-length chapel train. The skirt and the train were all filled with layers and layers and layers and layers of ruffles. The bodice was covered in beads and sequins and sparkles.

It took Jennifer and Alexandria and Stacey to work together and get the dress on Rachel. Jennifer was zipping it up and then securing the eyelets. The others helped her with her shoes.

After Stacey touched up her hair and makeup, the photographer came and took several solo shots of Rachel while the others got ready.

Jennifer, Alexandria and Stacey were all wearing lavender sleeveless floor-length gowns with an A-line skirt. Their dresses had a deep v-neckline, and a banded waist. They were all wearing flip flops, and carrying hand cut and tied pink lilies.

They were waiting on Rachel to come back from her photo session when Jonathan knocked on the door.

"Well, don't you ladies look gorgeous".

"Thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself".

Jennifer leaned up and kissed him.

"Jack sent me to give Rachel her wedding present."

"Oh, she's taking some photos with the photographer. She should be back any minute".

"I see. I just spoke with Deanne. She and Lanie and the babies are having a blast. She said for us to not worry about a thing".

"We are going to owe them tons when we get home".

"Yes, we will. But it's ok. We deserve a night out".

"Yes, we do. And I can't wait to dance with you at the reception in a bit".

"I'll save every dance for you".

He leaned down and kissed her again, just as Rachel got back to the bridal suite.

"Ok lovebirds, this is my wedding day".

"She's right, honey. Didn't you have something to give her?"

"Oh yes. This is from Jack".

"Another present? He has spoiled me so much already. He sent me flowers and Starbucks this morning, and he left me the sweetest note at the house last night".

He pulled a slim present out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Rachel.

She opened it to find a framed stained-glass piece of artwork, that depicted a man proposing to a woman. Their engagement date was engraved along the bottom.

"How sweet! I love it!"

She went and dug out a package for him, and took it to Jonathan.

"Please give this to Jack".

"Sure thing. Rachel, you look gorgeous".

"Thank you".

"Bye honey, I'll see you at the ceremony".

"I'll be waiting for you".

Jennifer kissed him again and then Jonathan headed out.

For the next hour, things moved at a fast pace. The ladies took tons of pictures and the wedding coordinator painstakingly made sure that Jack and Rachel didn't see each other.

Finally, it was time to start the ceremony.

Jennifer and Rachel were holding hands while Alexandria and Stacey walked down the aisle. Rachel made sure to get the photographer to take a picture of their hands, like they had at Jennifer's wedding.

Jennifer walked down just ahead of Rachel, and then Max and Rachel walked down the aisle.

The ceremony was short and sweet, but also to the point. They did a unity sand creation in the middle of the ceremony, and then before they knew it, the ceremony was over and they were pronounced husband and wife.

For the next few hours, Jennifer and Jonathan danced, ate, and had a blast with all of their friends. After all the wedding traditions were over, Jonathan and Jennifer hit the dance floor once more.

"I love dancing with you".

"Well, that's wonderful because I love dancing with you just as much".

Just after their dance ended, Alexandria came and got them.

"Jennifer, Rachel says grab a flute of champagne and meet her in the bridal suite".

"Ok, I'll be right there".

She turned to Jonathan.

"I'll be right back, darling".

They shared a quick kiss, and then Jennifer headed to get a champagne flute and headed off to the bridal suite.

She found Rachel and Alexandria and Stacey already in there.

"Ok ladies, I just wanted us to have one last toast before married life consumes all of us".

"Stacey, you're the lone holdout".

"Well, I have an idea. What do you guys say we all meet up again in a year and you can all stand up for me?"

"What?!"

"No way!"

"Oh my gosh! Tell us everything!"

"Will asked me last night, after the rehearsal. We took a walk on the beach, and when we got to the pier, he got down on one knee and I said yes".

"Congratulations!"

"We are all so happy for you".

"Ok, so….JARS. And after Stacey marries Will, we will be JARSJDJW".

They all shared a laugh, and then clinked glasses and took a sip.

"How about a girl's trip in the fall, just the four of us?"

"Yes".

"I'm in".

"Let's do it".

"Absolutely".

"So, now that it's just us, where are you two going on your honeymoon?"

"We are not telling anyone. We want to go somewhere that nobody knows us, and we can just be ourselves and focus on each other. If we bother other people, who cares, because we will probably never see them again".

"Well, wherever you end up, have a wonderful time".

They clinked glasses again, and then took another sip, and then helped her get her things together.

"Mushy, do you want to get out of that dress?"

"Yes, but I'm going to let Jack have the honor of doing that".

"Ok, so let's make it easy on him. I will detach your train, and undo the eyelets, so all he has to do is unzip the dress".

After Rachel was squared away, it was time for them to do the final toasts and then Jack and Rachel were going to leave.

"Ok everyone, get a glass of something. Toasts will begin in 5 minutes, followed by a final dance for our bride and groom, and then it will be time to say goodbye to the happy couple".

Jack's friends and family toasted him first, and then it was the girls turn to toast Rachel.

Alexandria started it off.

"When I met you, you were the funniest, sweetest person in the room. I knew immediately that I needed to get to know you. What I didn't know was that I was going to come to love you and think of you as a sister. I am so happy that I did. You have taught me to be fearless, confident, and how to stand up for what I believe in. You also taught me how to be the best at what you do the best, which is public relations. You are an amazing person, and I know that whatever dreams of yours that Jack doesn't bring true, you will. I love you".

She passed the mic to Stacey.

"You get me. It's as simple as that. You get my humor, you know what I'm thinking sometimes before I do, and you always know just what to say to calm me down, and that is no easy task. I am so thankful I met you that day in abnormal psych, and I'm so thankful that we pledged Delta Pi together. I know you and Jack will be extremely happy together, and I just want you to know I love you".

Finally, it was Jennifer's turn.

"What is there to say about 18 years of friendship? Bonding that was unexpected, but fun at the same time. Bonding that came out of the worst tragedies that people could go through, that brought two sworn enemies so close together they are inseparable. I did some math, and in our first year of knowing each other, we had 20 fights, 15 apologies, 12 instances where we didn't want to be together but we had to get through it, 10 times where we begged to work with each other because we didn't want to work with someone else, countless hugs, laughs, late night gossip sessions, 4 move ins, 2 room switches, 4 move outs, all to end up with 1 incredible friendship, and 1 very alive but squishy bug. And that was just the first year. After that, it just expanded and grew and got better and better. And you had your fair share of work with me too. You got me through some of the worst times in my life, and you helped me to find the best times of my life. You got me through 2 graduations, 1 move to a different college without you, 3 new jobs, 3 new apartments, 2 boyfriends, 1 boyfriend-turned-criminal and that whole saga, which led to me meeting my wonderful and handsome husband. And then the night when I was dreading having to tell you that I was moving out here with Jonathan, you came and told me you were moving out here to San Francisco. And now we live in the same city once again, to the delight of our husbands, and my children love their Aunt Mushy almost as I do. Happy trails, Mushy. You certainly deserve them".

Everyone held up their glass and saluted the couple.

Rachel came up and gave each of the girls a long hug, and then Alexandria grabbed a long tapered candle.

"You know we got to do it".

Rachel nodded.

The other girls held hands around her as she held the candle and they sang their sorority wedding song.

After that was over, the DJ announced it was time for Rachel and Jack to have their final dance.

As they danced, everyone headed outside and grabbed some sparklers.

"Ok folks, here comes the happy couple! Let's light the sparklers! Hold them up high!"

Jonathan and Jennifer were at the end of the receiving line, and made sure to get some good hugs with each of them in before they left.

Rachel and Jack weren't telling anyone where they were going on their honeymoon. Just before they left, Rachel whispered to Jennifer "Fiji".

"Have the best time. I can't wait to hear all about it".

"I'll call you when we get back! I love you, and I cannot thank you enough for all your help".

"I love you too. It was my pleasure".

As the newlyweds drove off into the night, Jonathan turned and wrapped his arms around Jennifer.

"What a fun wedding".

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it? I'm just so happy for them".

"Me too. Now, we have an agenda. We need to go get your things and my things and I'll bring the car around and then you and I have a room waiting for us at the Westin".

"I can't wait".

She leaned up and kissed him and then headed to the bridal room.

After everything was squared away with the venue, and all of their things had been packed, they climbed into the car and headed to the hotel.

He laced his fingers through hers as they drove along.

"Darling, do you know where Jack and Rachel are staying tonight?"

"Darling, you said goodbye to her at the wedding. We can't go find them again".

"I know that, silly. I wasn't going to say we should go see them. I was trying to make sure we don't see them. She made a big statement to us about how they really and truly want to be alone on their honeymoon and don't want to see anyone they know at all, so I want to make sure we aren't going to run into them in the hotel lobby is all".

"Oh, we won't. Jack told me they were staying at the Beverly Hills Hotel, in the honeymoon cabana. We are staying at the Westin downtown".

"Great plan".

She squeezed his hand a bit and leaned back in her seat.

He pulled them into the parking lot, and parked and then carried their bags inside.

After they were checked in, they headed to the elevator and up to their room.

He let them into the room, and they came inside and set their bags down.

"How lovely".

"Yeah, this is a nice room".

They wasted no time. Jennifer went and ran them a bubble bath, and Jonathan ordered them a champagne cart, and as soon as it arrived, they sank into the bath and poured themselves some champagne.

He soaped her back and rubbed her shoulders for her, and kissed her neck a few times.

"Are you going to be ok without your best friend for a few weeks?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Plus, she's happy, so that's the important thing".

"I felt so bad for her that her father and stepmom didn't come".

"Yeah, me too. But she extended the olive branch to them several times and they refused it each time and I know exactly how that feels. I'm proud of her for not giving in".

She was quiet for a few moments.

He leaned down and sucked on her neck for a bit.

"Penny for your thoughts".

"Well for starters, keep doing that. And my other thought is, we did it again".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, everything came full circle, again. In the beginning, you were hurt by Tara, I was hurt by Holden, and we came through that, separately and together at the same time, and we had our happy ending, and we brought our friends with us all. And then we survived the plane crash, and Jessalynn's kidnapping and Tucker Collins, and now all of that is resolved, and we are still here and now Rachel gets her happy ending".

"You're right. I hadn't thought of it like that".

"And I know deep down in my heart, that had you and I not met because of Holden and Tara, there's no way I would have gotten through any of that alone".

"I can't imagine going through that with anyone else".

"Me either".

They shared several sensual kisses and just held each other.

"What do you say we get out of tub, climb in bed and order a pizza?"

"Yes, please".

She kissed him again and then they got out of the bathtub.

She put on a short pink lacey nightgown while he put on a pair of pajama shorts, and they climbed into bed. He ordered them a pizza and they cuddled up together.

"I love you so much it hurts".

"I love you too, more than words".

She leaned over and kissed him a few times and then settled on to his chest.

She played with his chest hair for a few moments while they chatted about things they wanted to do.

"We could take a trip to Italy this summer if you want".

"Well, we could. But darling, we have other things we need to do. We need to put a gate around the pool and we need to order a swing set for the babies and we need to put baby gates around and baby proof the house".

They chatted till their pizza got there and then devoured it in bed with their champagne.

After they were finished, she finished her champagne and then settled on his chest again.

"Darling, you know that list of things we need to do that you were giving me earlier?"

"Yeah".

"Well, there's one thing we forgot".

"What's that?"

"This".

He rolled on top of her and crushed her lips with his, as he took her in arms.

"Oh yeah. Thank you for the reminder".

She kissed him again as pulled her on top of him.

They made love for several hours and then fell asleep, holding each other.

And they lived happily ever after…..


End file.
